Caged
by MadamKabooshkwa
Summary: Sakura is sixteen, and lives at home with her mother and father. She returns home everyday to abuse, and her only comfort is being with her boyfriend, Syaoran. When Syaoran decides to end her life of abuse, Sakura's world is turned upside down.
1. Abused

**I felt like writing something different to the other stories, so here we are. First chapter done… Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to CLAMP. Yep.**

Chapter 1

The life Sakura knew wasn't a pretty one. Each day she came home to her abusive father and uncaring mother, and each day was the same endless cycle. If she wasn't home by a specific time, she was beaten. If she messed a simple task up, she was beaten. She was forced to do all the shopping and house work-treated like a slave. Her brother, Touya, didn't put up with it; he left and found a job in another town. Sakura's only comfort was being with her best friend and boyfriend, Syaoran. They'd been together since they were fifteen, and they were nearly seventeen.

Syaoran lived on his own as his parents worked overseas, so he received income through them fortnightly. He'd spoken to Sakura about her moving out, but she refused. She said if she tried the abuse would get worse, and Syaoran didn't want Sakura to be in any more danger than she already was.

However as the months went by, the abuse started to get worse. One day Sakura showed up to school with a fractured wrist and bruises all over her arms. "Sakura? What happened to your wrist?" Syaoran's eyes filled with worry as he saw the bandaged wrist. "I tripped and fell…" she whispered quietly. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Syaoran embraced her. "That's not what really happened, is it?" his voice was warm and soothing, something that always made Sakura collapse into him and tell him anything. A gentle kindness that no one else had. Sakura shook her head. "Dad…" Sakura choked on the word, as if it was vomit. "Sakura, we need to do something. You can't let him push you around forever." Syaoran wanted to help her, but he couldn't do that without her consent. "But it will just get worse…" more tears fell down Sakura's face. "The only reason it's getting so bad right now is because you're not doing anything about it. Sakura, please." He pleaded. Sakura didn't know if she wanted to, however she knew he was right. "Syaoran…" Sakura turned her head away and didn't know what to say. She hated the violence, and she hated the verbal abuse from her mother, but she was afraid of what would happen to her if she tried to do anything about it.

"You should at least seek advice from the faculty Sakura."

"I'm afraid…"

"I know, but you can't let this go on…"

"Only if you're with me…"

Sakura needed the reassurance from him, needed him to tell her that he'd go with her. He smiled gently at her. "Of course I will." He said. Sakura felt comforted immediately and smiled back at the one person she truly loved and trusted. He would never betray her and she knew it.

Sakura decided she'd go after classes for the day were over, but a phone call on her mobile changed her plans. Sakura pulled her phone out; a small touch phone which was given to her as a present along with an expensive bottle of perfume from Syaoran. Her hand shook as she looked down at the number, recognising it as her home phone-it was most likely her father. Tears formed in her deep green eyes as she answered and held it to her ear. "H-Hello?" she stammered, trying to get her voice under control. The voice at the end of the line was indeed her father. "Go and get more alcohol, I've run out!" the angry voice at the other end said. "I-I thought that there were still a few more bottles in the b-basement…" Sakura was frightened, and Syaoran could hear it in her voice. "You know the consequences if you don't bring it back!" Sakura's face went pale upon hearing her father's violent words. "y-yes…" she replied. Her father hung up and Sakura just let the tears flow. She couldn't carry the amount of alcohol she knew her father wanted, due to her injured wrist. "Sakura…" Syaoran embraced her with his strong arms. "I can't get away from him…" Sakura whimpered. Syaoran held her tightly and comforted her. "Shh, we will get you out of this."

After school Sakura walked to the liqueur store with Syaoran. She walked in and was greeted by Tomoyo, a kind young girl who always smiled. She'd been friends with Sakura for a while, and knew about her situation at home. Sakura gave a weak smile at her friend, who looked at Syaoran and gave him a sad look. They were both thinking the same thing: If only the abuse would stop, then she'd live a better life.

Sakura went and had a look for the alcohol she knew her father wanted, while Syaoran stood and spoke to Tomoyo. "What happened to Sakura's wrist?" Tomoyo asked sadly. "Her father." Syaoran replied.

"Poor thing, I hope she gets herself out of this mess soon."

"I'll take her to speak to the teacher's tomorrow morning."

"Let's hope all goes well…"

Sakura was shocked to find that they were out of the alcohol she was asked to get. She started shaking as she walked over to Syaoran. Syaoran turned his head as she approached, and saw that she was shaking. "Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked grabbing her hands. "Out of stock…" she whispered. Syaoran's face went pale. He knew what would happen as soon as she got home. The next store was a half hour walk from the school, and Sakura always had to be home by a certain time after school to make dinner. They wouldn't be able to make it there and back to Sakura's in time. "Sakura, I'm coming home with you." Syaoran immediately said. "What if you get hurt…?" Sakura whispered.

"I can handle myself, don't worry." Syaoran smiled.

For Sakura, the walk home felt far too short. She walked into her house, and found an unfriendly welcoming waiting for her. Her father called her into the lounge room, where he was sitting on the couch smoking. Syaoran waited by the door, as Sakura didn't want him to come in in fear of him getting hurt. He listened to the angry, violent man speak to his daughter. "Where is it?" he asked. Sakura's words became stuck in her throat and couldn't answer. "umm…" was all she could say. "Speak up girl!" he said angrily.

"They were out of stock…" she replied softly.

"_What_ did you say?"

"T-The store was out of stock…" she stammered.

"So you couldn't get your lazy ass down to the next store?"

"Y-you want me to be home by a certain time…I-if I did then I'd be home late…"

"Are you saying this is my fault?!" he shouted. He stood up and grabbed her injured wrist. Sakura's eyes widened with fear.

"N-no sir!"

"How about I snap your wrist to teach you a lesson?" Sakura could smell his disgusting breath and held her breath for a few seconds. Tears formed in her eyes and started to run down her cheeks. "Please…forgive me!" she cried. However her father did not listen. He bent her wrist at an unusual angle, and Sakura felt the bones snapping. She was sure she could hear them snap too. She screamed in pain, and Syaoran came running in. He saw the state of her wrist and jumped into action. Sakura was close to fainting, and Syaoran could clearly see this as he caught her slumping body and punched her father in the nose, hearing a satisfying crack and letting go of his daughter's broken wrist before injuring it any further. He clutched his bleeding nose and looked at his attacker. "Who are you, boy!?"

"Someone who actually cares about Sakura." Syaoran spat. Sakura's angry father glared at Sakura, then pushed Syaoran aside and picked her up by the hair, and before Syaoran could do anything, punched her in the side of the head and dropped her on the ground. Syaoran was disgusted that any parent would even do this to their child. Did he have no shame? Syaoran punched Sakura's father hard in the gut, and watched as he stumbled backwards over something and hit his head on the corner of the coffee table, knocking himself unconscious. Sakura's mother stood at the entrance of the lounge room with a horrified look on her face, and ran upstairs away from the scene just as the police came bursting through the door.

The officer in charge sent two officers upstairs to get Sakura's mother, who came back down the stairs in handcuffs and verbally abusing the officers escorting her out to one of the police cars. The head officer walked over to where Syaoran and Sakura were. She knelt down next to Sakura and felt for a pulse, and sighed in relief. They'd gotten there in time.

**Poor Sakura ;_; Review? Can't wait to write chapter twoooo :D**


	2. State of Mind

**Here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy, and please review at the end.**

Syaoran sat beside the unconscious girl, waiting for her to wake up. It had been three days since she'd been hospitalised after the incident at her parents' house, and the police had taken the case into their own hands. Syaoran had spoken to the head officer, who had interviewed him about Sakura and recent events. He'd told them everything he knew, and if there were any other details that he hadn't known about, they'd have to speak to the victim herself.

However things hadn't gone as planned. The police were unable to take action regarding removing Sakura from the household safely, and placing her parents under arrest without Sakura telling them personally about what had been happening.

As Syaoran sat by Sakura's side, something was still troubling him. Who had called the police? He soon had his question answered once someone walked into the room. "Tomoyo, how are you?" Syaoran asked as the dark haired girl walked in. "I'm not too bad, how's Sakura?" she asked, looking over at the sleeping teen. Syaoran looked at his best friend sadly, then back to Tomoyo. "If only she'd wake up…"

"I'm sure she'll wake up soon Syaoran, she has to…"

However Syaoran wasn't convinced.

"It was you who called the police right?"

"Once I saw the looks on both your faces, I knew that something was going to happen. I couldn't just sit by and do nothing for her; I had to call the police since she wouldn't."

The two sat in silence for a while, watching over their friend. Syaoran noticed all the bruising on Sakura's beaten face, and the scars and more bruising on her arms. Rage and disgust swelled up inside him, and he felt the need to go outside for some fresh air.

He sat on the steps in front of the entrance to the hospital ward, wondering what he could possibly do for Sakura. His thoughts were interrupted by the vibration on his mobile in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and looked at the number displayed on the screen. "Hello?"

"Hello Syaoran." The voice on the other end of the line was his mothers, and he felt comforted to hear her voice again.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, and your father's doing well too. I called because I was worried about you and Sakura. Is everything alright?"

"Not really…Sakura's in hospital."

"Oh goodness! What happened!?"

Syaoran explained the situation to his mother, hoping that she might be able to help him in some way. "She hasn't woken up once since she was hospitalised."

"When she does, make sure you're by her side. It's at times like these that Sakura will need to have someone who really cares about her by her side at all times."

Syaoran thought for a moment. "Hey mum?"

"What can I do for you?"

Syaoran's request wasn't denied; in fact it was accepted quite favourably. He was glad that he had spoken to his mother, and was glad to know that there was in fact something he could do for the abused girl. He walked inside to find Tomoyo walking out. "I'll come by and visit tomorrow, good luck." She said smiling as she walked out the door.

He walked into the room occupied by Sakura and sat down next to her. He held her hand, and told her that everything would be ok. Even so the sleeping girl did not awaken to his voice or his touch.

_-Sakura's Dreams-_

It was a beautiful day, and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. Sakura was walking through the park hand in hand with Syaoran, laughing. Cherry blossom petals fell around them as they walked under the beautiful blooming trees. There was a fountain up ahead made of marble; it was a beautiful fairy wearing a very majestic looking gown, with one hand raised in the air spraying water out the palm of her hand. They stopped by the fairy shaped figure and Syaoran looked down into Sakura's emerald green eyes. He pulled her body close and leant down to kiss her softly on the lips. Sakura indulged herself in bliss, however it didn't last long. Suddenly the sky turned black and lightning struck. Sakura's father was right beside her and a fist came flying her way. It made contact with her gut, and she dropped to the ground like a bag of sand. Sakura looked up to find Syaoran looking down at her in disgust, and she watched as he disappeared with the wind. Tears ran down her face as she listened to the voices of her parents and Syaoran taunt her. Finally she cracked and screamed.

_-Reality-_

The nurses and doctors were unable to stop Sakura from screaming and thrashing about in her bed. She still didn't realise that she'd woken up and was no longer dreaming. Syaoran was by her side the entire time, calling out her name in hopes that she'd snap out of it. Unfortunately nothing was getting through to her, so the doctors had to use their last resort and sedate her. Upon injecting her with the fluid, Sakura's screaming ceased and she fell back into the pillows. Syaoran sat back down in his chair wondering what could've possibly made her wake up this way. He pulled out a book from his bag and opened it to the page he was up to, however he paid no attention to what he was reading, his thoughts stuck on Sakura.

Several hours later Sakura's hands twitched, causing Syaoran's attention to be snapped away from his book and straight to Sakura's bruised face. Her eye lids moved, and slowly lifted to reveal her emerald green eyes. Finally, finally she had awoken from her almost 4 day sleep.

**That's chapter two. What's in store for the two lover's I wonder? You'll have to find out. Review pretty please?**

...


	3. What The?

**Here's chapter three! Enjoy ;)**

She neither spoke nor ate that day. She sat in her bed, staring out the window with a blank expression. Even so, Syaoran sat by her side keeping her company, watching over her. He tried coaxing her into eating something, but she refused to pay any attention to the food in front of her.

Tomoyo visited Sakura every day, talking to her in hopes she'd acknowledge the presence of her voice and Syaoran's. "Sakura? I bought you your favourite flowers, I'll put them over here." Tomoyo walked over to Sakura's bedside table where the empty vase was sitting and placed the flowers in it, arranging it so that there was an equal amount of colour all throughout the flora. Sakura didn't respond in any way, she just sat there staring out the window at the rain.

Several hours passed and the weather worsened. The wind was howling and rain and hail thrashed against the windows, trying to intrude. Thunder growled and lightning flashed every few minutes. A particularly loud crash of thunder caused Sakura to scream, falling back into the pillows holding her head. "Sakura what's wrong!?" Syaoran stood up slowly, careful not to scare the poor girl any more than she already was. Doctors and Nurses ran into the room to see what was wrong and trying to calm her down, however once again it did not work. Once again they had to sedate her so that she would quieten down. Syaoran hated seeing her in this state, being unable to help her in any way other than stay by her side and hope that she would open her eyes.

Tomoyo had come to visit Sakura at the usual time, and Syaoran was glad to see her. "Is it possible for you to stay by her side until I get back? I have to notify the school why I haven't been there." Tomoyo smiled at her friend. "Sure. Does the school know about Sakura?" she asked. "I'm pretty sure the hospital called them and notified them, but I'll say something about her being here just in case."

"Ok then, stay safe for Sakura."

"I will, thanks."

Thankfully the weather was a lot nicer than the day before, and he didn't have to walk about in the rain. The sun was shining brightly, and there wasn't a cloud visible in the sky. It didn't take long for him to reach the school, and as he walked through the gates a lot of the girls stared at him. He didn't pay them any attention, his thoughts purely focused on Sakura. He walked into the large school building and headed towards the staff room to find his teachers.

Syaoran knocked on the staff room door and was greeted by his chemistry teacher. The blonde haired blue eyed man had a smile on his face, where Syaoran did not. "Syaoran, how may I help you?" he asked kindly. Fai was one of the only people Sakura trusted, and therefore Syaoran trusted him as well. The chemistry teachers' face turned from smiling to something more serious, knowing that something was wrong by the look on Syaoran's face. "Syaoran?" he asked again. Syaoran was snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality. "Sorry…I was hoping to talk to you about Sakura." Worry flashed through Fai's eyes. "Of course." Fai led Syaoran to his office, where they sat and talked. "How is she?" Fai's voice was soft.

"She's…pretty bad."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened for her to be placed in hospital?"

"I know how much Sakura trusts you, so I'll tell you." Syaoran explained everything about Sakura's abusive parents. Fai was shocked-if only he'd known sooner, he could've helped her. "Why didn't she tell us sooner?"

"She was afraid of what her parents would do to her."

"Poor girl…So Touya left her behind?"

Syaoran's face turned sour. "Yes."

Fai was silent. There was a small knock on the door and a sweet voice followed. "Fai, there's something urgent I need to speak to you about."

Syaoran thought he'd heard this persons voice before, but wasn't sure where. Fai opened the door to reveal a woman with long blonde hair and warm brown eyes. "Chii, come in." Fai let the woman in and she saw Syaoran. She smiled sweetly, "so we meet again."

Syaoran realised who she was-the officer who had arrested Sakura's father and mother, and helped he and Sakura. Syaoran smiled and dipped his head in greeting. "How's the young girl?" she asked. Syaoran didn't answer; instead he just looked at his feet. "I see…I have to see her later and ask her a few questions, would you mind taking me?" she asked. Syaoran took a moment to answer. He nodded. "Is it alright if you wait out the front of the school for me?"

"Sure, ok." Syaoran got up and walked out of the office, knowing that it was a subtle hint for him to leave.

Fai looked at Chii and through their eyes they seemed to be communicating. "That girl's parents, they're apart of 'that' organisation."

Fai's face went dark. "We must keep her safe then."

"I can only hope that she and that boy make it through this."

"They will. I know they will."

Syaoran waited by the gate until the young female officer came and greeted him once more. They walked to the hospital in silence, until she broke the silence with a question. "I'm sorry for intruding, but may I ask about your relationship with the young girl?" Syaoran was shocked by the sudden question. Wasn't it obvious? "I'm her boyfriend…" Syaoran watched as the woman smiled at the answer given. "Um, excuse me ma'am…but may I ask your name?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't introduce myself did I? My name is Chii. What's yours?"

"Syaoran." He replied.

The two returned to silence until they got to the hospital. Syaoran walked Chii to Sakura's room and opened the door to reveal a conscious Sakura and Tomoyo sitting by her side. Sakura was still oblivious to reality, and Tomoyo's watchful gaze. "Tomoyo, I'm back." Syaoran announced his arrival.

"Welcome back Syaoran. I'm sorry I couldn't really help Sakura while you were away…"

"That's alright. I have a visitor for Sakura."

Tomoyo looked up and saw Chii standing next to Syaoran. She smiled at the visitor and nodded in greeting. "Hi Chii!"

"Hey Tomoyo." Chii greeted her.

Syaoran was baffled as to how they knew each other, but shrugged it off and returned to Sakura's side. Chii went round to the other side of the bed and sat down in the chair. She seemed to be assessing the situation and Sakura, looking her over. "Sakura, can you hear me?" Chii's voice was a whisper. Sakura didn't respond in any way. "Forgive me Syaoran, but I must do this." Chi stood up and bent over Sakura, lowering her head down so that her lips were hovering just over Sakura's. She locked lips with the young teenager and stayed like that for several seconds. Tears streamed down Sakura's face as her lips made contact with Chii's. Chii pulled away slowly, as if she was being careful not to break the young girl. Sakura seemed to be pulled back to reality as she placed her hands over her eyes and cried. Tomoyo wasn't surprised by what had just happened, but Syaoran was staring right at the police woman in shock.

**Thought I'd make it a little weird/interesting. Anyway, review?**


	4. Uneasy

**Here, have another chapter! I LOVE YOU ALL MY FELLOW REVIEWERS! **

"You seriously did not just do that." Syaoran said, eyes wide. Chii looked at the young teenager softly, "It was the only way to help her." Syaoran didn't even know what she did apart from kiss his girlfriend. "So, what exactly did you do?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that yet."

Meanwhile Tomoyo asked Sakura a few questions to see if she was alright. "Sakura, how are you feeling?" Sakura removed her hands away from her face revealing her puffy eyes. "Tomoyo…?" her voice was hoarse. "Syaoran's here too, see?" Tomoyo pointed towards Syaoran who turned his attention immediately to his girlfriend who had her eyes glued to his face. "Syaoran…? Where am I?" she asked. There was fear in her eyes; fear that her father would pursue her and Syaoran, fear that he'd come back to torment her. Syaoran placed his hands over the top of hers to comfort her. "You're in the hospital, you're safe." He answered soothingly. The fear in her eyes dimmed, but didn't disappear completely. She looked at Chii and shrieked. "Sakura it's ok! She's here to help you." Sakura calmed. She held on tight to Syaoran's hand, not wanting to let go. It was Chii's turn to hold Sakura's attention.

"Pardon me Sakura, is it alright if I ask you a few questions regarding your parents?" Chii asked softly.

"What for…?" Sakura was hesitant.

"I'm a police officer, and I'm investigating your case."

"Ok…What are they?"

Chii pulled out a note pad and pen and started asking Sakura the questions. Sakura answered each one of them carefully, forced to bring back unwanted enemies. Chii left afterwards to return to the station, leaving Syaoran and Tomoyo in the room with Sakura.

As Chii walked out of the hospital she ran into Fai who was just walking in. She stopped to talk to him. "Fai, did the school let out early?" Chii asked him curiously. "Early finish today, didn't I tell you?"

"No, you didn't. Are you here to see the girl?"

"Yes, I'd like to see how Sakura is."

"I'm sure she'll be just fine, as long as we keep her safe. I'll see you at home, kay?"

"See you later then."

Fai walked through the hospital wards until he reached the ward Sakura was being held in. The psych ward was small; not large enough for those who desperately needed it just like Sakura. He walked up to the door with Sakura's name on it and knocked softly. Syaoran answered by opening the door and a look of surprise greeted Fai. Syaoran opened the door wider so that his teacher could walk in. "Syaoran, who is it-Fai?" Sakura was surprised to see the unexpected visitor, as she didn't think that anyone from the school would be visiting her. She didn't know that Syaoran had told Fai about her circumstances or that she was even in hospital. Fai smiled at the young teenage girl; his student and someone he considered close to himself. "How are you doing Sakura?" he asked her. Sakura thought for a moment, carefully thinking. "A little better; my wrist doesn't hurt as much as it did, and my head doesn't really hurt much anymore." She replied after a few moments. Fai thought about her words for a minute, and then spoke. "That's good…How are you feeling mentally?"

Sakura didn't reply. She simply looked out the window with a blank look on her face, not wishing to answer. Syaoran slid his hand into hers, drawing her attention away from the window. Changing the topic, Fai asked her another question.

"So do you know when you're getting discharged?"

"In two days I think, but they don't want me to attend school…I don't want to go back to that house…"

A look of grief and fear crossed her eyes.

"We don't expect you to."

Sakura looked up at her teacher, who was looking very serious.

"What…?" Sakura's voice was but a whisper.

"You aren't safe there; we can't expect you to go back."

Sakura was shocked to hear those words. All her life she had been expected to go to certain places and do everything around the house-or in general. Syaoran had never expected her to do anything, but she still felt like she did. However she knew that he loved her, and he was one of the only people she loved and trusted.

"So…Where do I go?" she asked looking at her hands. Syaoran cut in at that point.

"You can stay with me." He said, squeezing her hand.

Fai looked at him in surprise. "Are your parents alright with this?"

Syaoran smiled. "I spoke to them before. Since I don't live with them there's plenty of room in the house." Fai seemed unsure about it. "I'll look after her _properly_, unlike her parents." Syaoran was serious. Sakura flinched when he said 'parents', but didn't take her attention away from the conversation. "Syaoran, you sure?" Sakura asked quietly. She was asking two questions in the one; whether he could really take care of her and if it was alright if she stayed. He turned to her so that they were looking each other in the eye, and nodded. "Yes."

Fai still wasn't sure, but if Sakura wanted to then there was nothing he could do about it. "Is it alright if I come and visit you every now and then to see how you are doing?" Fai asked, smiling. Both Syaoran and Sakura answered at the same time. "Sure, why not?" Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other with a lol-what-just-happened face. Fai laughed at the two sixteen year olds, and checking his watch, announced that he had to leave. Sakura said her goodbyes and waved as he left the room.

Soon after the doctor came in to do a quick check up on her. "You're looking cheerful today miss Sakura, something good happen?" the doctor asked politely. "A friend came to visit me." She answered flatly. Sakura didn't like her doctor; there was just something about him that put her on edge. She never liked doctors as she didn't trust anyone, but she also knew that she should be going to see one whenever she was unwell or injured. "Well that's good then. Are you happy about being able to leave in a few days? Possibly even earlier?" the doctor continued to ask. Sakura answered quickly 'yes' and made it clear she didn't want to talk to him about _anything_. The doctor finished the examination and left muttering something under his breath about how rude teenagers were in this day and age. Syaoran glared at the doctor's back and to his pocket, noticing something sticking out of it. _That's strange; his pocket is unusually bulky._ Before Syaoran could get a better look, the strange doctor disappeared around the corner and down the hallway.

A few days passed and Sakura could leave the hospital. Syaoran had been particularly careful about her doctor and always kept an eye on him whenever he was in the room, making sure he didn't do anything to his beloved. Whenever Fai or Tomoyo had come to visit Sakura, Syaoran took the opportunity to set up a room for the young girl, and since he knew what she liked had bought curtains and a few other things that he knew she'd like.

Since it was a Saturday, Fai and a certain someone had come to pick Sakura and Syaoran up to take the two back to Sakura's house to grab her belongings and then take them to Syaoran's place. When Fai walked in Sakura's eyes widened as the woman who had interviewed her the other day walked in with him. Syaoran seemed just as confused at the sight; Chii wasn't in her police officer uniform, but in a beautiful floral dress. Fai was wearing jeans and a black button up shirt, unlike the more formal clothing for teaching. Syaoran and Sakura looked at them questioningly, wanting to know what was going on. Fai noticed this, and answered the unspoken question. "She's my wife." He said happily. "So…any kids?" Syaoran asked. Chii turned bright red and looked away. "Not yet." Fai answered again. "_Yet_." Sakura emphasised the word, making it clear to Syaoran what his teacher had just said. Syaoran, silent for a moment, decided to change the topic to something else. "Shall we leave then; I don't think Sakura wants to be here any longer."

"Yep, let's go."

The four of them walked out into the car park where Fai and Chii led them to a black Mazda 3, and unlocked the car to let the two teens and his wife in. He started the car and drove over to Sakura's empty house.

**Sorry bout the late update, I was busy with exams and watching amazing anime. I HAVE 17 SERIES TO WATCH. WHAT IS THIS MUTINY?!**

**Ok darlings, how was it? Review 3 **


	5. The House

**Happy chapter 5! Do enjoy ladies and gentleman.**

Sakura walked into the house she'd been beaten in so many times with a feeling of unease settling in her stomach. Syaoran stood beside her frail body holding her hand, giving Sakura comfort and making her feel safe. Fai and Chii walked in behind them and stood beside the two teens. "Did you want to go up to Sakura's room and get her belongings?" Fai asked the two. It took a moment for Sakura to answer, and without saying a word she walked up the dusty staircase and into the only room that looked like it had been properly looked after.

Sakura's room was small, fit with a small book case, a chest of draws, a bed side table and a single bed. The curtains were a deep shade of pink, the same colour as the bed spread. The walls were cream, fitting perfectly with the white carpet. Sakura walked over to her bed and pulled a bag out from underneath and started pulling clothes out of her draws and placing them in the large bag. As she emptied the draw full of the only clothes she had, she pulled a small item out. Unsheathing the small blade she ran her finger along the smooth surface of the metal. "Sakura, what else did you-why do you have one of those?" Syaoran stood beside her staring at the blade in her hand. Sakura stayed silent for a few minutes before answering. "I kept it here in case I needed it for…certain reasons." She said. Syaoran was shocked. "Suicide?" he whispered. Sakura looked away guiltily, not wanting to face her boyfriend who was standing beside her. Syaoran knelt down beside her and pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "I wish I'd known…" Sakura cried in his arms as he held her, letting time pass by.

Fai and Chii stood in the lounge looking at the blood on the carpet from when Sakura had been attacked by her father and the fight between him and Syaoran. Chii continued to walk through the house to where she found a hidden door to a basement under the house. "Fai! Come see this." Chii called to her husband who was still standing in the lounge room. Fai walked to where Chii was kneeling, looking down into the darkness. "We should check it out." He said walking down the stairs into the darkness of the room. Chii followed, smiling to herself. The smile disappeared as soon as she smelt blood, sweat and fear. The couple entered the room and switched on the light only to reveal handcuffs, chains, whips, sharp tools and a mattress on the cold stone floor covered in blood. "What the hell?" Fai exclaimed. Chii was just as shocked as her husband. "My guess is that this is the room that Sakura was often abused and raped in. I'm disgusted." She said with a hint of anger in her voice. "I can't believe the amount of blood on that mattress and the floor. It's hard to believe that someone could be so cruel and uncaring." Fai walked around the room looking at the tools carefully, checking them over. "Doesn't look like they've been cleaned either."

"Disgusting."

"The poor girl, I'm so surprised that she can even smile with Syaoran. She's a strong girl." Fai whispered.

Sakura and Syaoran had finished packing most of her belongings, so Sakura told Syaoran to go down and find Chii and Fai to tell them that they were finished and ready to leave. Sakura said she wanted to stay so that she could do something on her own, and would come find them when she was ready.

Once Syaoran left and Sakura was left on her own, Sakura turned around and faced her book case. She moved it away from the wall to reveal a hidden hole in the wall where there was a small box kept. She picked up the little box and opened it to reveal a gold ring with engraving on it, and in the centre of the ring was a pink stone that shone in the light, and was accompanied with two small diamonds on either side. After looking over the ring for a few brief minutes she quickly placed the box up her sleeve and left the room to wander the house looking for items she may wish to take with her.

There were very few items as most of them had been traded in for money to buy alcohol and drugs, most of which Sakura had been attached to. When she first noticed the disappearance of the valuables, she took the most valuable ones and kept them hidden in a safe spot, in order to stop her abusive parents from taking what was hers. She wandered into the kitchen which was completely trashed, however this was no surprise to Sakura as it had always been that way, even after she had made a few attempts to clean it up; it always returned to a pig sty. She walked over to the empty sink and bent down so she was level with the cupboard underneath, and opened the wooden doors to reveal emptiness. Hidden in the far corner was a rusty box that her parents had always seen as trash, so they never suspected what might be inside it. Pulling the box out Sakura forced open the rusty metal lid, and inside was a lotus made of crystal. The petals were outlined in pure gold, so it was worth a fair amount of money.

She continued to wander around the house finding the valuable things that she had hidden and placing them in her bags upstairs, not knowing that three people had found _that_ room.

Syaoran was shocked. He never knew the full extent of the abuse until now, standing in the cold dark room. Chii and Fai stood with him, an air of gloom hanging over the trio. "I wish I'd known sooner…" Syaoran said while grinding his teeth. "There was no way for you to know unless she'd told you, and most likely if she had she would have been beaten." Chii's voice was sad, almost as if she was feeling the pain Sakura had felt every day. Syaoran was silent, feeling guilty that he couldn't help the one he loved. Snapping all three away from the depressing sight stood Sakura at the top of the stairs. Blood drained from her face upon seeing the room with Syaoran standing at the base of the stairs with Fai and Chii. Sakura fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face like they had so many times before.

**Yay for chapter 5! Sorry for the lateness, but I had a massive assignment to do that was due ages ago, so I really needed to get it done otherwise I would have failed the unit. FML.**

**Anyway, so as usual, please review! :) Until next time my lovelies...**


	6. New Residence

_No._ Sakura fell to the floor. _They weren't supposed to see this! _Syaoran was calling out her name. He was worried. _He'll hate me. _Everything span and she passed out on the floor.

Syaoran bound up the stairs to where Sakura was lying, Chii following quickly behind. Syaoran picked her up off the floor and carried her to the couch in the lounge room, carefully placing her on the soft piece of furniture. "The site must have been too painful, so she fainted." Chii whispered. Syaoran suddenly felt a deep hatred for her father, deeper than before. "How could he?"

"I don't know Syaoran, I don't know."

"I'll protect her."

"…Syaoran."

Syaoran turned so that they were both face to face.

"What?"

"Protect her at all costs."

"I plan to."

Fai looked closely at the markings on the floor evaluating and taking in the information around him. His eyes widened in shock at what he had just found, and run up the stairs to where Chii and Syaoran were standing in the lounge room. Sakura was still unconscious on the couch, with Syaoran standing close by. "Chii, can I speak to you privately please?" Fai asked. Chii looked at Syaoran slightly dipping her head excusing herself. Chii and Fai walked out of the lounge room and down the hall far enough so that he couldn't hear them talking. Syaoran wanted to know what was being said, but when Sakura grabbed his hand that thought was wiped from his mind. "Syaoran…do you hate me?" Sakura's voice was hoarse. Syaoran couldn't believe she was asking him this. He bent down so that he was eye level with Sakura, and held her hand tightly. "I could never hate you Sakura." Syaoran said softly. A soft smile formed on Sakura's face when she heard his words. "We'll always be together, right?"

"Right."

At the other end of the house stood Chii and Fai in silence. Chii had suspected it, but she didn't think it was true, or didn't want to believe it. "I advise we keep her under protection; we must keep her and those close to her, safe." Fai said, leaning against one of the wooden door frames. "Since we have a few agents at the school that takes care of the school, but I'd like to be close to her at all times…I'll get some of the others to watch over her, but we can't let her know. We should tell Syaoran, but not the information we know. I think…it would be best if Sakura tells him herself." Chii placed her hand on the dusty shelf. "I'll talk to Syaoran, it would be better if you stay with Sakura since she knows you better than she knows me. " Chii said quietly. "I'll tell him to come here." Fai answered and left the room.

Fai entered the lounge where Syaoran was sitting with Sakura laughing at something he'd said. "Syaoran." Fai called his name out, stopping the laughter of the two teens. Syaoran turned his head to look at Fai. Fai made a gesture for him to speak with him outside the room, so Syaoran got up from his seat, telling Sakura he'd be back soon, leaving her watching his back as he got further away from her. "Chii's in the room at the other end of the hall. There's something urgent she wants to talk to you about." Upon hearing the urgency in Fai's voice, Syaoran nodded and headed towards the room at the end of the long hallway while Fai stayed with Sakura.

Chii stood there silently as Syaoran walked up, looking up only when he entered the room. "There was something you wanted to tell me?" Syaoran asked. "It's about Sakura."

"What is it?"

"I was talking to Fai about Sakura. We think there might be some more dangers posing a threat to Sakura, so I'm going to arrange some agents to guard her. She won't know about them, and I think it would be best that she didn't."

"I see…Thank you for helping to keep her safe."

"It's my job, and she's just so cute it's hard not to protect her!" Chii smiled brightly. Syaoran smiled in agreement as the two walked to the lounge room where Sakura and Fai were. They walked in just as Sakura and Fai had placed the last bag down on the floor. "Sakura, are you alright to go?" Syaoran asked his girlfriend who was staring out the window at something he was unable to see. She turned to him and smiled. "There's nothing else here for me." She said cheerfully.

They loaded the bags into the car and Fai drove them to Syaoran's place with his directions. It wasn't far; probably a five, ten minute drive.

It was a big house; big enough for a family of five to live in. Syaoran was in the main bedroom that had windows looking out onto the garden bed. Three other bedrooms were vacant; one being next to Syaoran's room, while the other two were down the hall with one on the right and the other on the left. Each room had a bed in it, but one in particular had been set up for Sakura.

Syaoran led them to the room next to his that had been set up for her. It was a big room with white lace curtains hanging over the windows. A large bed was placed by the window, with a big enough gap for a bedside table between the wall and bed. The sun came through the window onto the middle of the bed, lighting up the royal blue bed spread; the dooner cover had silver patterns embroidered onto it, with a matching pillow case. The sheets were a light blue, fitting with the darker blue on the rest of the bed. A chest of draws was sitting opposite the window with a mirror on the wall above it. A little cabinet was placed at the foot of the bed against the wall with a TV on top of it so that Sakura, if she wanted to, could watch her own DVD's and TV when she wanted to.

They finished bringing the bags in and placed them gently on the lavender carpet. "It's a nice room." Fai commented, looking around. "I thought a change would be nice for her." Syaoran said back. Chii was next to speak. "So Sakura, what do you think?"

"It's lovely." Sakura answered happily. "Would you like something to drink?" Syaoran asked Sakura and the two visitors. "Sure, if you don't mind…" Chii said shyly. "Tea, coffee?" Syaoran asked as he led them to the kitchen.

"I don't mind." Sakura said just before walking into the doorframe. Fai and Syaoran had to hold back snorts of laughter, but Chii pulled Sakura into a tight hug saying, "Aww! You're so cute!" Sakura seemed a little confused as to what was happening, but she didn't seem to mind.

After Fai and Chii had left, Syaoran helped Sakura unpack her belongings. They started with her clothing, placing the three or four dresses she had on coat hangers and placing them inside the wardrobe. The small amounts of other pieces of clothing were placed in the chest of draws. Sakura didn't take notice of what little clothing she had, and acting as if it were normal, continued to unpack the rest of her belongings. Syaoran stopped to take a look at the pieces of clothing, and noticed that nearly everything she had was ripped, too small or too big. "Sakura?" Syaoran called her name to grab her attention. "What's wrong?" She answered. "We're going shopping."

**Yaaawn. I'm so tired ;_; was it good? Did you like it? I hope you did! Review?**

**So I found out that there was an alternative ending to the Lion King, read what it was, and nearly cried. **


	7. Visitor

**Here's chapter…ummm….seven, that's right. Well, I do hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing these. Tomorrow's the last day of term YAYYYYY I CAN SLEEP IN AND NOT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT BEING LATE FOR SCHOOL! **

The two teens walked through the large shopping centre walking in and out of stores with new garments for Sakura. She'd chosen a few different dresses; one was knee length with three quarter sleeves and lace around the bottom of the dress and the end of the sleeves. It tied at the back with a lavender ribbon, as the dress itself was a deep purple. Another was an evening dress; a deep emerald green that led to the floor with black lace along the neck line. Her favourite was the one that came down just past the knee's with a full circle skirt and short sleeves that covered the shoulders made of light pink chiffon. When she tried the dress itself on, it was as if she looked like an angel. They'd bought her a new pair of jeans and a few tops, a couple of pairs of new shoes; one of the pairs to go with her new evening dress and two other pairs for walking around in and to go with her other dresses and whatever other outfits she wanted to wear them with. There were a few other things in amongst the bag that she'd gotten as well.

Upon getting home there was someone sitting on the doorstep, humming a tune unknown to Sakura's ears. Sakura looked at Syaoran who was looking at the older looking girl. It took a few minutes before the girl noticed them. She looked up and saw Syaoran staring at her. She stared back for a few seconds before jumping up and hugging the young teenage boy tightly. "Syaoran!" she squealed as she hugged him tight enough so he couldn't breathe. "I can't breathe-" he managed to choke out. The older female let go immediately, but the grin on her face didn't disappear. "Sora, what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked. "Visiting you, duh." She answered. "And how long do you intend to stay-since you didn't tell me you were coming?"

"It's just a few days."

"For you a few days is more like a few months."

"Teehee, at least a few weeks is what I meant."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and unlocked the door to the large house. Sakura followed behind him and dumped the bags in the lounge room, then walked into the kitchen. "So will I be staying in the room that I always stay in?" Sora asked. "Sorry, but that room's occupied." Syaoran reported. "Did you decide to move rooms?"

"No."

Sora looked at Sakura who was standing behind Syaoran. "No WAY! Syaoran you're still in high school!"

Sakura became tense at the older girls shouting. "_Sora!_" he hissed. Sora was shocked by the harshness in the younger teen's voice. Her eyes darted from Syaoran to Sakura, as the young girl collapsed in tears. Syaoran immediately span around to tend to his girlfriend, wrapping her in his arms. "Sakura, it's ok. You don't have to be afraid." He said soothingly. Sakura took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself, as she trusted Syaoran's every word. Syaoran stood up and pulled Sora out of the kitchen and into another room. "What's wrong with her?" she asked worriedly. "It's not my place to say, alright? But I can say this; don't yell, scream or get angry around her."

"Does she have some sort of mental illness?"

"Not quite…"

Seeing the uncomfortable look on his face, Sora put the topic aside. "Well, are you going to show me which room I'm going to be in?"

"You can have the one down the hall on the right."

"Oh goodies!"

Sora disappeared down the hall with her belongings and came back out shortly after. Syaoran was helping Sakura make tea when she came back out of the room. "So who is this mysterious girl Syaoran?" Sora asked. "Oh, sorry. This is Sakura, she's my girlfriend. Due to certain circumstances she'll be living here from today onwards. Sakura, this is my sister, Sora." Syaoran introduced the two girls to each other. Sakura looked at the older girl and smiled shyly, unsure of the reaction she'd get. Sora pulled her into a tight hug like the one she'd given Syaoran earlier. "Aww! You're so cute!" she squealed. "Syaoran, where'd you find one like this?" she asked her younger brother. "So why are you here again Sora?" Syaoran changed topic. "Oh! Well, it seems I have a few things to tend to here once again. Oh, and to see my adorable little brother!"

"Right…please don't call me adorable."

"Aww, does it hurt your manly pride?"

"Here's your tea."

"Oh yay!" Sora took the cup happily and sat herself down at the table. Syaoran and Sakura joined her at the table with their cups. "How are mum and dad?" Syaoran asked looking at the hot liquid in his cup. "Not too bad; mum's been worrying about you. Dad trusts that you're fine though. I think they were talking about coming to visit you when they had time off of work."

"Ah, ok. Wait, what?!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I just don't know what to say."

"Sometimes you're a little too serious. Lighten up kiddo."

"Love you too Sora." Syaoran mumbled sarcastically.

"Does mum know that Sakura's living here?"

"Yeah, she was the one that came up with the idea."

"No fear then."

"Swim to the bottom of the lake, and get the bow."

Sakura stared at Syaoran with a baffled look on her face. Syaoran shrugged and finished his tea, gathered up the cups and placed them in the sink. "Well Sakura, shall we put the rest of your things away?" he asked. "Ok, I'll go get the bags." She answered and left the room.

When Sakura entered her new room, she found Sora sitting on the edge of the big bed and Syaoran going through pulling out the clothes that he knew didn't fit, or were in bad condition. She placed the bags in the middle of her floor, and started taking the items out of their bags. Sora watched her quietly as she pulled the dresses out of their bags. "Which dress are you going to wear to formal?" Sora asked, interested. "What?"

"You know, formal? The big celebration at the end of high school?"

"Oh…"

Syaoran intervened in the conversation. "Her parents won't pay for her to go."

"What!? That's so unfair!"

"As much as I want to go, I can't…I don't have the money…"

"I'll pay for you then." Sora said happily. Syaoran looked at his sister, surprised at the generosity she was showing. "Since when do you pay for other people to go to their formal?" he asked curiously. "She is your _girlfriend_."

Syaoran sighed and gave up. His sister had made up her mind and no one could talk her out of it. Sakura seemed a little shocked that someone she barely knew would even do such a thing for her. "But it's not until the end of the year…" Sakura's voice was quiet, but loud enough for one to hear her in the silence of the room. "Yeah, that means we still have plenty of time to pay right? Do you have your form?"

"…"

Once again, Syaoran intervened. "It was binned as soon as she got it, Sora."

"How rude. I'll talk to the office tomorrow." Sora said happily. _I don't get it, why is she doing this?_ Sakura was confused. Suddenly there was a sharp knock at the front door, a knock full of urgency.

**That's chapter seven for you! Hope you enjoyed it ;) so, how did you like it? Please review and tell me! What do you think is going to happen? Catch ya later!**


	8. Sora

**Chapter eight! YAY. AWESOME. SWEEEEET. **

Syaoran answered the door to find Chii standing on the front door step looking frantic. "Where's Sakura? Is she ok?" She asked urgently. Syaoran was baffled. "Yeah, she's upstairs with my sister, Sora." Syaoran replied. "Oh that's good, tell Sora to report in as soon as possible."

"Ok, I'll pass on the message."

"Thanks Syaoran, I'll see you later."

Syaoran closed the door as Chii left and walked back to Sakura's room. "Sora, Chii just came by. She said to report in as soon as possible." Syaoran said to his older sister as he walked through the door. Sakura had disappeared off to the bathroom, so she didn't hear the conversation the two siblings were having. "Ok, I'll go in soon." She answered placed the last dress in the wardrobe. "Are you one of the agents looking after Sakura?" Syaoran asked quietly, just in case Sakura was nearby. "Yes, I've been told to watch over her for a few weeks. She's not to know about it."

"How did they get someone in so quick?"

"There were suspicions about her household, but they weren't confirmed until a few days after I was called."

"I see."

"Poor thing, I didn't realise that it was so horrible."

"I know." Syaoran suddenly remembered the cold basement and the bloody mattress. Sora dismissed herself and left the household, and then Sakura walked into her room where Syaoran was carefully unpacking anything that hadn't already been unpacked. "Where did your sister go?" She asked. Syaoran looked up at Sakura and smiled. "She went to see one of her friends in the area. She'll be back soon." He answered. "Ok."

Later that evening Sora returned, but didn't say anything for a while. Sakura was worried, so she asked her if anything was wrong. Sora smiled at Sakura's kindness, "No, there's nothing wrong. Sorry I worried you." She beamed. Syaoran placed three plates of food on the table, along with forks and knives.

They ate quietly, no one saying a word throughout the whole meal. Sakura was poking at her food, thinking about something, but quickly ate once she shrugged the thought away.

Once the end of the night came, Sakura was about to head off to the shower when Sora came running up to her and hugged her in one of her death hugs. "I'll stay in your room tonight!" Sora exclaimed. Sakura didn't know what to say, so she just nodded. "Um, ok…" She said surprised. Syaoran yelled something from his room that Sora didn't catch. "What!?" she yelled back. "I said, 'are you bugging Sakura again'?" He yelled back. Sakura slipped into the bathroom while Sora ran around the corner and up the hall to Syaoran's room, barging in and retorting. Sakura giggled to herself and hopped into the shower, turning the water to her desired temperature and relaxing her muscles.

Sakura quickly showered, then got out and dried herself off. It wasn't until after she'd dried herself off that she realised she hadn't grabbed her sleeping wear. She wrapped the towel around herself and opened the door, only to walk into Syaoran. He quickly looked away blushing, but Sakura didn't seem fazed by what had just happened. "Syaoran, are you ok? Your face is red."

"No it's not that…Um…" Syaoran pointed at the towel that had unwrapped itself from Sakura's body, so now it was just hanging from Sakura's hand that was gripping the towel. She looked down and turned bright red, quickly fixing the towel and ran back to her room, shutting the door behind her. Syaoran stood there for a bit before regaining himself, and then remembered what he had left his room for.

Sakura felt so embarrassed after what had just happened. She quickly got into her nightgown before Sora had time to barge in while she was getting dressed. She got her things for school together and placed them by her door, and then set her alarm on her phone for seven thirty a.m., and left it on her bedside table. Just as she placed the phone on the table, Sora came bursting through the door. "I'm here Sakura!" She beamed at the young teenager. Sakura stared at her for a few minutes, unable to say anything. "Your hair is still wet, let me dry it for you." Sora said picking up the towel and walking over to Sakura. She draped the towel over Sakura's head and started drying the young girls' hair, and when she took the towel off of her head her hair looked like it was being held up by static electricity. Sora giggled and picked up Sakura's hairbrush and began running it through Sakura's hair gently, getting all the knots out without hurting Sakura.

While the two girls were lying in bed, Sora turned to her and said, "I'm so glad you're with Syaoran, he seems a lot happier than he used to." Sakura looked at her confused. "Happier?" she asked. "Syaoran was always so serious, but he seems to have loosened up after being with you."

"Really? I'm glad…"

"Has he told you much about his family?"

"Not really, just that his parents work overseas."

Sora stopped to think for a moment, and then nodded to herself. "So he didn't tell you about his sisters?"

Sakura looked at her, shaking her head slowly. "So he didn't tell you about me, Tiriel or Kanade?"

"No…he doesn't talk much about his family…"

"Didn't think so…Hmm, let's see…"

Sora and Sakura stayed up late talking about all kinds of things, and Sakura felt happy to be able to know Syaoran and even Sora a little better.

The next morning Sora had to drag Sakura out of bed so that she was on time to school. Syaoran had made their lunches and helped Sakura get ready by finding the things that she need that weren't already in her bag. The two teens ran out the door quickly, and Sora watched them from the lounge room, still in her pyjamas. "We're off!" Syaoran said quickly running out the door behind Sakura. "Have a good day you two!" Sora yelled after them before the door shut.

**How was that chapter? Did you enjoy it? I had fun writing it! I can't wait to do Chapter nine :D It's gunna be so much fun. **


	9. Rumours

**Thanks for the Reviews guys! Here's chapter nine :) enjoy!**

As Syaoran and Sakura walked in through the school gates they received multiple stares. Sakura was beginning to feel uncomfortable when the students turned to each other and muttered things that neither of them could hear. Syaoran lent in close to Sakura so that only she could hear, "Don't let them get to you; they don't know you well enough to be talking about you or I." Sakura nodded and tried to block out the sounds of the other students, but it didn't work.

She grabbed her books for first period, and went to her classroom. All of the students were staring at her with interest, and some with disgust. She made no eye contact with them, and walked to the seat she always sat in. Fai walked in from the preparation room at the back, telling everyone to sit down at their tables. The class fell silent as they sat in their seats, opening their books and pulling one or two pens out to write with. Fai made eye contact with Sakura who smiled back, ready to listen. Chemistry wasn't one of Sakura's strong points, but she enjoyed it and got extra help when she needed it.

One of the boys sitting in front of Sakura turned around to face her. "You free tonight?" he asked. Sakura was shocked at his tone of voice and the way his eyes wondered over her figure. Frightened, she stood up and stepped back, knocking over her chair and interrupting Fai mid-sentence. One of the girls, Lana, looked at Sakura with disgust and said "Oh my god, stop interrupting the class you skank." The whole class laughed at her, except for a few who had made friends with Sakura. "_Silence._" The whole class stopped and looked at their teacher. They had never heard Fai so angry, so it was a bit of a shock to them. "Lana, get out-now. Jake, you too." Fai said, pointing to the door. The two students looked at their teacher, gaping. "What the hell did we do?" Lana objected. "You know full well what you did. Out." Fai answered sternly. "But-"

"Out-_Now._"

The two teenagers rolled their eyes and stood up. Lana stormed out of the room, and Jake, who had deemed himself the class clown, blew a kiss to Sakura as he walked out. Fai turned to the class, who were laughing at Jake, and folded his arms. The class fell silent, and for several moments it stayed that way. Finally Fai broke the silence with a deadly soft voice. "Who else cares to join them?" he asked. No one said a word. "So you think it's funny to pick on someone when you hardly know them?" there was silence for a few seconds, then one of the boys blurted out "Come on, it was just a little fun." That was the wrong move. Now Fai was really pissed off. "Just a _little fun?_ So, picking on someone, calling them a _skank_, is just a _little fun?_ It's fun to hurt people is it?"

No one said a word.

"If I hear anyone say anything like that again, they'll get a detention. _After school._" Fai dismissed the topic and continued on with teaching the lesson, and Sakura sat back down in her chair. She tried not to think about what had just happened but unfortunately for her, she couldn't. Her mind kept recalling the image of Jakes face, and his voice. She couldn't breathe properly, and fainted.

Upon hearing the fall of Sakura, Fai immediately turned around to see what had happened. He saw her frail body on the floor, and sent one of the students to the infirmary to get the school nurse.

Sakura awoke in a bright room full of sunlight, and Syaoran sitting next to her holding her hand. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Syaoran asked her softly. She smiled warmly at her boyfriend, "I'm alright." She replied. Syaoran looked at her, worried. "Fai told me about what happened." Sakura looked out the window sadly, avoiding eye contact. "Sakura, you don't have to be ashamed. It's not your fault." Sakura looked at him with tears in her eyes. "The look in his eyes scared me, I didn't know what to do…why are they saying those horrible things Syaoran?" she asked sadly. "I'm not sure, but none of it is true. I'll never leave you Sakura, I promise."

Walking to her next class, Sakura felt a little happier. She opened the door to her class mates staring at her as she walked in, but ignored them and sat down, beginning her work. The class was alive with chatter, but since Sakura didn't have anyone to talk to, she was silent. She didn't really have any friends in her textiles class, so she often ended up sitting alone while doing her work. She pulled out the dress she was in the middle of designing, along with her portfolio. The dress itself hadn't been put together yet, as she had just finished cutting out the material.

Sakura set up a machine with royal blue thread, as the dress itself was going to be royal blue and black. Normally she'd go for pinks and whites, but she decided to go with something else and figured that the two would go well together and suited the design. The dress itself was a ball gown of sorts, and Sakura was making it from satin and chiffon. The chiffon was black, and the satin was royal blue. As there was more of the satin than the chiffon, the satin would be used for the bodice and skirt, while there would be a layer of chiffon over the skirt. Sakura needed to make the petticoat first, so she was starting on that.

While Sakura was sewing, one of the girls who never really liked Sakura walked past her table and picked up the black chiffon. She ran the soft silky material through her hands and looked at Sakura, who had stopped sewing in order to watch her classmate and make sure she didn't do anything to damage the material. Sakura watched as she picked up the scissors sitting on her desk, and made a huge cut in the material. "Oops; I slipped." Sakura looked at her classmate, showing no emotion whatsoever. She stood up and walked over to her desk where the damaged material was, and looked at it. Inside she was angry and upset, but she couldn't let it show and it wasn't anything like what she'd been experiencing at home. "Is that all Lucinda?" Sakura asked softly. Sakura's classmate, Lucinda, looked at her with disgust. However it was quickly wiped away as Lucinda came up with another plan. She spoke loud enough so that the entire class looked over, and to grab the teachers attention. "You can't just accuse me of ruining your things when you have no proof! Geez, get a life!" Lucinda stormed away from Sakura over to her friends where she crossed her arms over her chest and faced the rest of her friendship group with her nose in the air. The class looked at Sakura; some with raised eyebrows and others shaking their heads in disgust. Sakura's teacher, Mrs K, walked over to Sakura. She didn't look angry or upset with Sakura, instead she had a kind smile on her face; one that she only ever showed Sakura. Something in the back of Sakura's mind had begun to stir, but she couldn't grasp what it was. Sakura looked at the woman with long wavy light brown hair and the same emerald green eyes as hers, unable to say anything. "Sakura, are you alright?" the kind woman asked. "It's alright; I'll figure something out." Sakura said more to herself than to her teacher. "If you need help, any kind of help, just come see me." Sakura didn't know what she was more surprised about; not getting in trouble or being offered help with anything.

The bell went signalling the start of their break, but Sakura didn't get up and leave immediately like the others did. Instead, she sat there looking at the original design she'd drawn up, wondering what she could do to it so that she didn't have to replace all of the material or stitch it back together again. _What can I do?_ Sakura was so wrapped up in the mess of her garment that she didn't realise Syaoran walking into the classroom. Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the warm glow of amber looking down at her. "How's your wrist?" Syaoran asked her. It wasn't until he mentioned it that she remembered about her wrist, even though it had been wrapped up. "It doesn't really hurt anymore." She replied, looking at her broken wrist. "That's good…What happened to your material?" Syaoran noticed the sliced material in front of Sakura. "Lucinda cut it…"

"Then what happened?"

"She made a scene in front of the class, saying that I was accusing her of cutting it."

"I swear, it's like someone's out to get you…" Syaoran hugged Sakura tightly. "Are you going to change the design or something?" he asked noticing the paper by Sakura and the original design. "Yeah, I'll figure it out for homework though…" Sakura gathered her things together and folded the material, then packed up the machine she was using before leaving the room. Her teacher watched her carefully, something that Syaoran had picked up. Mrs K looked at Syaoran and smiled, then turned back to the white board to rub off what was written on the board and write up what she needed to for her year nines.

Syaoran nodded to her as he walked out the door with Sakura, and before closing the door he could have sworn that she had said "thankyou".

Syaoran was in his last class for the day when one of his classmates who he had never been very fond of came up and sat next to him. "That chick is your girlfriend right?" the boy said. "What do you want Kei?" Syaoran asked, annoyed.

"I'd be careful if I were you; I heard she's been sleeping around."

Syaoran gave Kei a deadly glare as he stood up, towering over him. Kei stood up facing Syaoran, gathering the attention of the entire class. "Bring it." Kei spat.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Sakura that way." Syaoran hissed.

"Why not? She's a slut, and you know it. I'm sure she doesn't care who's between her legs as long as she's getting it."

Syaoran was furious. His fist flew into Kei's face, making contact with the side of the jaw. All anyone heard was a loud crack and they knew that Kei's jaw had been dislocated. Kei looked up at Syaoran with blood dripping from his mouth, and he went to hit Syaoran when Fai intervened. "Both of you stop, right now!"

**That's the end of that chapter, it was fairly long so I hope it was good. So what's everyone's thoughts on the events of this chapter? Please review and tell me :) **

**Random thought: So you know how Sakura, Syaoran and the others are journeying through dimensions looking for Sakura's feathers? Yeah so I was just wondering-What do they do about Sakura's girl needs? Seriously, I mean, do they just go out and buy pads or tampons and spare pairs of underwear for her? I feel kind of sorry for her being the only girl in that group.**


	10. His Consequences

***Ahem* So how are we all today? Good? I have a lot in store for this story, and I can't wait to write it! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and once again, thanks for all of your reviews! It really does encourage me to continue writing! I woke up with a sore throat and runny nose today...It's the start of the holidays and I'm sick...**

Syaoran sat in the principals' office for twenty minutes while Kei had been sent off to hospital to get his jaw fixed. The principal walked in after speaking to Fai, and Syaoran did a complete double take; he didn't know if it was Fai walking in or if his eyes were deceiving him. The teacher sat down at his desk facing Syaoran who was looking at him confused. "Are you the principal or are you Fai?" Syaoran blurted out. He jumped at his own words; he didn't usually say such stupid things to embarrass himself. "Rest assured, I'm just his twin brother." He said smiling. "Makes sense now." Syaoran muttered to himself. "So I hear you're very protective of Miss Sakura." Syaoran looked at him, unsure where this was going. "I've been made aware of the rumours and other things that are being said by students about her, and what was said to you; so I don't blame you for what you did, but unfortunately it can't go unpunished."

Syaoran looked down at his hands for a brief moment, then back up to his principal. "If I am to be suspended, can you please do something for Sakura to keep her away from the students; she may look like she's staying strong, but I've known her for years. I know that she's frightened and upset about what's being said."

His teacher took a moment to think about what was being said. "Of course." He replied.

Syaoran was spoken to about what sort of consequences he may receive other than a suspension, and once the bell went for the end of the day, he was allowed to leave. "Thankyou-

"Just call me Yuui."

"Thankyou Yuui." Syaoran said as he walked out the door.

Sakura walked over to Syaoran after school so that they could walk home together. They stopped when Fai walked up to them to say something. "Chii would like to visit later, Syaoran, if that's alright. I think she's a little anxious to see Sakura." He laughed. Sakura smiled along with Syaoran, who nodded. "Sure that's fine." He answered. "Cool; we'll see you later." Fai waved as the two left the school grounds, headed for home. "I might be suspended…" Syaoran brought up. Sakura looked at him with a look of sadness. "How come?"

"I dislocated Kei's jaw in physics."

"Why would you do such a thing? You're usually very gentle…"

"He said some filthy things about you…and it pissed me off. To be honest I've always wanted to hit him, he's such an arse."

"Promise me you won't do something that will get you into trouble or hurt, ok?"

Syaoran looked down at his girlfriend, who squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I promise."

When they got back to the house they found Sora on the couch playing Xbox. "Welcome back you two! Syaoran I got a call from you're principal; you're not supposed to get suspended. But I suppose it was for a good enough reason so I'll let it slide this time. Sakura how was your day? Tell me all about it!" Syaoran mumbled something about making hot drinks and walked off to the kitchen while Sakura went and sat down with Sora. She paused her game and turned to Sakura, who was placing her bag on the floor beside her. Sakura looked up at her new friend but didn't smile. "Sora…what would you do if the entire school was against you?" Sakura asked. Sora thought for a moment, then understood what she was saying. She pulled Sakura into a hug, holding her head against her chest. "Hmm…what would I do, you ask? I think I'd show them how wrong they are, and then give 'em all a quick HIYAA in the face!" Sakura laughed at Sora's answer, and thought about it for a few minutes. "What…should I do?" Sora hugged Sakura tightly while stroking her hair in a motherly way. "Stay true to yourself and all will be alright. You have friends who love you and protect you, and you know that Syaoran will never leave you." The smile on Sora's face calmed Sakura, and made her feel relief. "Thankyou Sora…"

The two girls heard the phone ring, and Syaoran pick it up. "Hello?" There was a pause. "Wait-I don't think she'd be able to-" The two girls heard Syaoran hang up the phone and sigh. He walked into the lounge room where the girls were, and looked at Sora. "What did you tell him, Sora?" Syaoran asked annoyed. Sora smiled innocently, cocking her head to the side. "What do you mean little brother?" Syaoran walked away shaking his head, leaving Sora smiling and Sakura confused. Sakura decided that she'd ignore what he'd just said, started thinking about how she'd fix the design of her dress. "Sora, can you help me with something?" Sora looked at Sakura with interest. "Sure! What is it?"

"I have to fix the design of my dress because of something that happened…Could you model it for me…?"

"Of course! I'd love to!"

Sakura smiled, happy that she'd be able to spend some more time with Sora. "Thanks so much!"

When Chii and Fai arrived, Sakura was working on the redesign of her ball gown. Chii ran up to Sakura and hugged her, then looked at her project. "Oh wow, that's really pretty. What are you doing to it?" Chii asked. "I'm redesigning the dress…" Sakura replied shyly. She liked Chii, but she felt like she couldn't open up to her yet. It felt like Chii was keeping a secret from her, one that could change everything she knew about her world, so she couldn't trust her completely just yet. Syaoran placed a cup of tea by Sakura, and handed one to Chii. "We can be expecting two more guests tonight." Syaoran was speaking to everyone in the room.

**That's chapter ten! I hope you enjoyed it! I have a little something in store for everyone….!**


	11. Cloaked mystery

**Yay for chapter 11! I hope you enjoy it!**

There was a soft knock at the door, answered by Syaoran. Standing at the door was a boy the same age and height as Syaoran, with the same looks and a girl who's face and body was hidden by the hood of a black cloak and dress. "Hello, brother." The young male said to Syaoran. "Hello, Syaoron." He replied, letting the two in. The girl took off her shoes so that she was bare foot, revealing the shoes she was wearing to Syaoran; two black heeled shoes were removed from underneath the black dress. Nothing else was removed, apart from her shoes. Syaoran walked the two visitors through to the kitchen where everyone was sitting, and Sora looked up to see her other little brother standing next to Syaoran. "You came!" Sora jumped up and hugged her brother the same way she had Syaoran. The girl next to Syaoron turned her head to look at Sakura, who wasn't facing them but working on her design. When Sakura did turn around, she rubbed her eyes, blinking afterwards and then looked at Syaoran and his twin. "Sakura, this is my brother." Syaoran made a gesture towards his brother. "She's defiled." Syaoron and the cloaked girl said in unison. The smile on Sakura's face vanished, replaced with fear and shock. The entire room fell silent. Syaoran ran to Sakura and grabbed her hand, pulling her into her bedroom down the hall. "Sakura, please!" Syaoran called out to her. "I'm…defiled…"

"No, you're not."

"Syaoran how can you love me…"

"Because you are you. I don't care even if you are defiled or whatever, I don't believe it. You have a pure heart."

"I…am me…?"

Before Syaoran could say anything she passed out in his arms. Syaoran placed her in her bed and covered her with the warm blanket, leaving her to sleep and overcome what she must in her dreams.

Sora and the others waited for Syaoran to return from Sakura's room, and when he did he was completely silent for several minutes. "Syaoran?" Sora called his name. "How could you say that to her?" Syaoran was pissed off. "What are you talking about?" The girl said. "You have no idea the pain and suffering she's been through! The abuse all these years!" Syaoran shouted. He heard the girl take in a sharp breath and watched as his brothers eyes widened. The girl ran past Syaoran to Sakura's room while Syaoron stood there deep in thought. "I understand now, I'm sorry." The look in Syaoron's eyes was sincere. "Perhaps you should tell that to Sakura when she wakes up!"

Sakura awoke some hours later to the humming of a familiar song. She turned her head to find the cloaked girl sitting on the edge of her bed. "It's you…" Sakura croaked. The girl stopped humming and turned to Sakura. "I'm sorry Sakura, I did not mean you harm." The girl whispered. Sakura could have sworn she'd heard that voice somewhere before; it felt so familiar. "Please, show me your face…" Sakura asked her. "I'm sorry, but what you are asking of me cannot be done. Not yet."

"Will I be seeing you again…?"

"Perhaps, maybe in the future."

"Will you tell me who you are next time I see you?"

"Maybe."

The cloaked girl walked out of Sakura's room a few minutes later, and into the kitchen. She whispered something into Syaoron's ear, who looked up at his brother. "Until next time." Was all he said before leaving.

Sakura set back to work on her design while Syaoran was cooking dinner. Sora watched what Sakura was doing with great interest, not even bothering to help with the making of dinner. "Sora, isn't your game still paused?" Syaoran asked his older sister. "Oh! It is too!" Sora jumped up and ran to the lounge room to turn off the TV and her game, then ran back into the kitchen and continued watching what Sakura was doing.

She'd made changes to the Chiffon overlay; instead of it being plain, she'd changed it so that there were rips and tears in the material, some creating jagged holes. She'd made it so that instead of the layer of material covering only the skirt, it was on the torso as well, creating an effective look over the blue satin. "Wow that looks amazing Sakura…" Sora said with awe. Sakura smiled at her, then moved her things off of the table so that they could set it up for dinner.

Sora said she had to go out, so Syaoran and Sakura had the house to themselves for the first time since she'd gotten there. The two teens sat on the couch in the lounge room watching a movie together. After the movie they'd gone to bed, leaving each other's sides for separate rooms.

Sakura lay in bed in the darkness, unable to sleep. She tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position. More than anything though, it was fear that something in the dark would attack her like it had so many times in the past; her father. Eventually she got up and walked out of her room and knocked on Syaoran's door. "Come in." he answered. Sakura opened the door and walked in shyly, seeing Syaoran sitting in his own bed with a book. "What's wrong Sakura?" he asked looking up from his book. "Umm…" Sakura didn't know what to say. She bit her lip and held her arm before saying it. "Is it alright if I stay in here with you tonight…?" Syaoran looked at her and smiled, "Whatever makes you happy Sakura." Sakura crawled into his bed as Syaoran put the book on his bedside table, and turned off his lamp. "Thankyou…"

"Anything for you, my love."

**Shortish chapter, but it'll do for now. What did you think? What do you think is going to happen with Sakura and the "cloaked girl"? Review? Love you!**


	12. Attack

**Ooh lala! Here's chapter 11, do enjoy! Haven't had many reviews lately :( **

Sora came home late that night, and had decided to go see how Sakura was doing. She walked to Sakura's room and opened the door, revealing an empty bed. Sora stood there, puzzled for a minute or two, and then turned her head to Syaoran's door. She walked the few steps to his bedroom door and opened the door quietly. She found the two teens sound asleep; Sakura on one side, Syaoran on the other. She smiled, closing the door softly and heading off to bed herself.

The next morning the two teens woke to Sora yelling at them from the other side of the door. "Come on Syaoran! You'll be late for school!" Sakura hid under the covers from the sunlight and Sora's calls for them to get up, while Syaoran rolled over to check the time. It was a quarter past eight, and it took fifteen minutes to walk to school. Sora slammed open the door, wearing a white apron over her long sleeved pale blue dress and holding a spoon. "You look like a house wife." Syaoran mumbled. "What was that?" Sora growled. "Up! NOW." She shut the door to leave the two to get up, and went back to making whatever she was making. Sakura fell straight back to sleep, exhausted, while Syaoran got up so that he could go collect his work from the school.

Leaving Sakura to rest, Syaoran left the room to go eat breakfast then go to school. "Syaoran, where's Sakura?" Sora asked as he entered the kitchen. "Asleep. Let her rest, she deserves to be able to sleep after yesterday's incident." Syaoran replied. Sora turned off the stove and placed two pieces of bacon on a plate along with some eggs, and handed the plate to him. "I guess you're right. What would she want to eat for when she wakes up?" Sora asked. "Probably crepes with strawberries cooked in brandy-oops…" Sora looked at him with surprise, walking over to the fridge to see if there were any Strawberries. She frowned and puffed out her cheeks with disappointment seeing that there weren't any, and closed the fridge. "Be a dear and go get some for me." Syaoran said, walking out the door. "Fine, fine."

As Sora walked through the neighbourhood she noticed some very strange things happening. Anyone she saw hid their face, and the people she usually saw had stayed in their houses. There was something dark hanging in the air, and it was making Sora uncomfortable. "I don't like this feeling…I should hurry up and finish my errand so that Sakura's not alone…" Sora made her way to the grocery store quickly and picked up some strawberries along with a few other things, and quickly made her way back.

On her way back she found a group of men tormenting a girl with long black hair. Sora ran up and threw herself in front of the girl, arms shielding her. "Go pick on someone your own size!" Sora shouted. One of the men to the right made an ugly grin at Sora, looking her over. The way his eyes crawled over her body sent a chill up her spine, but she stood strong. "Well, well. Look at what we 'ave 'ere. Looks like we 'ave someone else to play with." Sora looked at him, snarling. One of the men grabbed Sora by the front of her dress, rearranging its position. She could feel his disgusting breath on her face, but she showed no weakness. "Grab the girl." One of the other men ordered. Before they could grab the girl, Sora delivered a roundhouse kick to the one holding her by the dress, knocking him out. She pulled two guns out from underneath her dress, pointing them at the heads of the other two. They stopped in their tracks, afraid of being shot in the head. "One more move and you die." She threatened. The girl behind her was shivering with fright. "Get out of here, now!" Sora ordered her. She got up and ran, leaving Sora alone. "So, which one of you is going to go down first?" she asked them with a smug smile on her face. "You bitch!" The man on the right lunged towards her, while the other went to punch her in the face. Her chocolate brown hair flowed around her as she gracefully dodged both of the men, delivering quick blows to the stomach then knocked them out. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled a number, waiting for them to pick up. "Hello?" Chii answered. "There's some garbage that needs to be cleaned away." Sora immediately said. "Ah, strikingly beautiful movements struck, I see." Chii replied. "I have to get back to Sakura now, I'm counting on you Chii."

"Sakura's alone?!"

"Yeah…why?"

"Get back to the house immediately Sora!" Chii hung up the phone, leaving Sora confused on the other end. She put her cell phone away and picked up her shopping, and then hurried back to the house.

Sakura heard a loud bang in the kitchen, waking her from her sleep and frightening her. She stayed in the bed that she'd fallen asleep in with Syaoran, and hoped that she wouldn't be found. She heard stomping and slamming of doors, followed by shouting. "Find her!" it was a woman's voice. She got up and hid in the wardrobe, pushing herself up against Syaoran's clothing. She found herself lost in his scent, not noticing the slamming of the door to the room. "Search the room!" the woman said.

_No!_

Sakura felt tears running down her face; she had to try and stop herself from making any sounds. However, no sounds were needed once the wardrobe door swung open. She was pulled out by her hair, and thrown on the floor. "Found her!" the man yelled.

The woman in charge was about to head to the room with her desired target, but was stopped by Sora. "Who are you?" Sora hissed. "Step aside." The woman said. "You're trespassing on our property. You dare to tell me to step aside?" The woman's eyebrow twitched with irritation, much to Sora's amusement. Sora could hear Sakura screaming, but she was silenced by the ones handling her in an unkind manor. "Why are you after Sakura?" Sora demanded. "That is none of your business."

"Leave now, and I won't have to kill you."

"Oh? I don't think so."

Sora smiled. "Time to die then."

Sakura could hear gun shots being fired in the other room, and worried for the safety of Syaoran and Sora. The people in the room with Sakura looked at each other, afraid of the safety of themselves and their leader. "So, who's going to die next?" Sora said, walking through the door holding her two guns. The men in the room snarled at Sora, pointing guns at her. "You think you can defeat me?" she giggled. "Sora be careful!" Sakura shouted. The man closest to her kicked her in the jaw, silencing her. "Don't worry Sakura; I'll help you!" Sora called to her. Sora moved swiftly, sending bullets through the hearts of her targets. Luckily Sakura wasn't awake to see what was happening, or she may have broken down. Chii came bursting through along with Tomoyo, seeing the blood and corpses on the floor. "Sorry…" Sora said guiltily. "Is Sakura ok!?" Tomoyo cried, seeing Sakura lying on the floor. "She's just asleep." Sora smiled with relief, along with Chii and Tomoyo. "Suppose we should clean this up." Chii stated while pulling out her phone and dialling her colleagues.

Not long after a group of officers came and removed the dead bodies from the house, leaving Sora to tend to Sakura who was still passed out. Tomoyo and Chii decided to stay behind with Sora to help with Sakura.

Tomoyo began to clean the blood from the carpet by steam cleaning it; it got most of the blood out of the carpet, but not all of it. Luckily the carpet was red, so it wasn't really noticeable. She straightened up the clothes in the wardrobe, then closed the doors. She then fixed up the rest of the room and left it to find Syaoran standing in the kitchen with Chii and Sora.

**Well now, what's happening here? Sora is so amazing! She's my favourite O.C. bye bye for now!**


	13. Disaster and Want

**Have fun reading.**

Syaoran walked into the kitchen to see Chii and Sora talking about something. "What happened to Sakura?" Syaoran immediately asked. The two girls looked up, surprised to see him. "Sakura's alright, she's just asleep in her room." Sora answered her younger brother. Syaoran twitched his eyebrow at the news of her being in her own room instead of where he left her to rest. "Well, what happened?" Syaoran pushed. Sora saw the anger and protectiveness in his amber eyes, and realised she couldn't hide anything from him. "You really are amazing Syaoran…there's a group of people after her. They're known as the Crimson Butterflies; they're intent on destroying Sakura and her future, hence why they came for her today." Sora took a sip from her cup of tea. "Why are they after Sakura though?"

"Sorry little brother, but I can't tell you that."

"…Sora!"

"Syaoran! I'm an agent; some things I can't tell you! I thought you understood that!"

"But-'

"I'm sorry Syaoran, I can't."

"Fine."

Syaoran stormed off to his room, walking past Tomoyo. He stopped outside Sakura's door, wanting to see her, but decided to leave her until she was awake. "Sakura…"

Sakura awoke in her bedroom, finding herself uncomfortable in her own bed. She stood up, all the memories of what had just recently happened came flooding back to her causing her to stumble to the door. She turned the knob and opened the door, falling into Syaoran. "Sakura, are you ok?" Syaoran asked her. They'd fallen to the floor; Sakura on top of Syaoran. "Oh my…" Tomoyo giggled at the couple on the floor. "Tomoyo…" Syaoran glared at her, while Tomoyo had to contain her laughter. "Sorry, I'll leave now." She giggled as she walked away from the couple. "Syaoran…I'm uncomfortable in my own bed without someone by my side. I'm afraid of my father coming back, and my mother. Nothing will put me at ease unless someone is by my side…" Sakura confided. Syaoran held her, listening. "I'll stay with you Sakura, always."

"Thank you Syaoran…" Sakura let herself feel the warmth from Syaoran's body, sinking into him. "Well, do you want crepes or not?" Sora was standing at the end of the hall where Syaoran's and Sakura's rooms were, wearing an apron. Sakura looked up with stars of happiness in her eyes, "With strawberries cooked in brandy?" Sora gave Sakura a big smile, and Sakura jumped up with happiness. Syaoran stood up, happy to see Sakura smiling.

Sakura sat at the table wearing a similar dress to Sora, only a deep pink. "I got that dress thinking it would suit you, it seems I was right." Sora smiled at herself while cooking the crepes. "Thankyou Sora." Sakura smiled. She was quite fond of the present, and found herself wanting to repay Sora for her kindness. Sora placed the plate in front of Sakura and went to clean up the kitchen, as it was still a mess. Syaoran walked in wearing a baggy t-shirt and jeans, something Sakura wasn't used to seeing. She was used to seeing him wearing dress shirts with his jeans or pants, not baggy shirts. Sakura stared; intrigued by the site of her boyfriend in something she hadn't seen him wear before. Syaoran noticed her eyes fixated on his body, and looked up meeting her gaze smiling. "What is it?" Sakura was struck by his soft velvet voice and found herself speechless once again. "Nothing...It's just, I don't think I've ever seen you wear shirts like that before." Sakura blushed and looked down at her plate. "Really? I guess you haven't." Syaoran continued to walk through the mess of the kitchen, heading for the lounge room. "Syaoran, you could help you know." Sora mumbled. "It would be a lot more easier with a broom, dear sister."

"Shut up, dear brother."

Sakura laughed at the siblings, finding their little squabble amusing. She'd never looked at the two closely before, but looking at them now she could notice all the similarities; the same coloured hair, the same beautiful golden eyes. The shape of their faces and the colour of their skin. She found herself growing more attached to Sora every day, and it felt like she had a family of her own that really cared about her. Sora was chasing her little brother around with a frying pan and a spoon, swinging it every now and then in attempt to hit him over the head with it. Syaoran dodged every time, but didn't dodge the door that swung open into his face. Sora fell into a fit of laughter while Sakura jumped up and ran over to Syaoran who was holding a hand over his nose.

"Oh, sorry Syaoran I didn't mean to swing it into your face." Fai's voice came from the door. "Hello Fai." Syaoran muttered with annoyance. Sakura smiled at her blonde teacher as he walked through the door, stepping over Syaoran. "Sakura, I heard you had a bit of an incident this morning. Are you alright?" Fai's voice was full of concern. Sakura looked at her teacher and smiled, "I'm fine, how did you know?" Syaoran and Fai looked at Chii, who smiled innocently and waved. "Stupid question…" Sakura mumbled. "Um…Sakura, could you please get off me?" Syaoran was speaking to Sakura, who was sitting on him. Sakura turned bright red, and jumped off of Syaoran and ran to her room. "Oh my, it seems she's a little embarrassed." Fai said.

Sakura hid in her room and slammed the door shut, slumping to the floor. _Next time something like that happens, I might not be able to control myself! _She waited for her heart to slow down to the correct pace, and found herself wishing that Fai and Chii hadn't been there to see that. "Syaoran…"

Sakura opened her door and peeked out for a few short seconds, looking for her beloved. He turned his head towards her, so Sakura quickly pulled her head back into her room. _I wonder what he'd do if I told him what I want… _the thought made her blush, so she quickly shoved it away.

Syaoran stood in the kitchen, looking at the door to Sakura's room. He thought he'd seen Sakura looking out her door, but he didn't know for sure. _If there's something she wants, why doesn't she just say it?_ He thought. Though, he had to rethink it over bringing in the fact that the abuse may play a part in her silence. "I'm going to see if Sakura's alright." Syaoran announced to the others, walking away. "Okidoki sweet little brother." Sora sang. Syaoran ignored his older sister, not saying a thing.

Sakura could hear footsteps coming towards her door; she got up and straightened her dress, making sure she didn't look like a mess. There was a knock on the door followed by Syaoran's voice. "May I come in?" he asked. "Um-Yes!" Sakura replied. Syaoran opened the door to see Sakura standing in the middle of her room holding her arm. "Is something wrong?!" Syaoran rushed over to Sakura, worried about her. "N-no I'm fine."

"That's good…"

They stood there in silence for a moment, until Sakura walked over and shut her door, leaning against it. "Sakura…is there something on your mind?" Syaoran walked over to her, pulling her into his arms. She fell right into his arms, feeling his warmth. "If I tell you, would you walk away from me?" she asked. Syaoran was shocked; she should know by now that he'd never leave her. "Of course not." Syaoran replied. Sakura tightened her arms around Syaoran, gathering the courage she needed. "I-

Suddenly there was a loud bang followed by a girls' voice. Syaoran moaned and face-palmed. "Oh great."

**Well now, what does Sakura want? And who is she really? Everything seems to be taking a bit of a turn. Review?**


	14. Tiriel and Kanade

**Banana! Yeeee! Anyway, here is your chapter. This chapter might be a little boring, sorry ;_;**

"Oh Syaoraaaaan!" they sang. "Sakura, I'm going to go hide now." Syaoran kissed her on the cheek and went and hid in her wardrobe, leaving Sakura standing there completely confused. She opened her door and walked out to see who it was; a girl a little older than Sora was standing in the kitchen. There was a hole in the roof and rubble surrounded her. Sakura walked over and joined the others-Sora was shaking her head while the others looked just as surprised as she was. "Tiriel, really?" Sora sighed. "Tiriel?" Sakura repeated. Sora looked at Sakura and laughed, "Remember, I told you about her."

"So…she's your sister?"

"Yes! I am Syaoran's second oldest sister! Please, no need to bow before me." Her laugh was like a witches. "Well, where's my brother?"

"Uhh…" Sakura didn't know what to say. Tiriel grabbed Sakura by the throat, "Syaoran! Get your arse out here or I'll kill the girl!"

Sora went to pull Tiriel away from Sakura, but Syaoran was quicker. He slapped his sister hard across the face, shocking her. "_Let go of her!_" Tiriel immediately let Sakura go, and staggered back a few steps. Sakura fell to the ground clutching her throat, coughing. "Sakura are you alright?" Syaoran asked, kneeling down beside her. "I'm alright…" she replied hoarsely. Syaoran sighed with relief, and slowly stood up, facing his older sister. "Tiriel, why did you do that to Sakura?" he asked angrily. Sora's eyes were also filled with anger towards her older sister, as well as shock; a result from her sisters actions. "I wondered why you hadn't returned home, and it's just as I thought; _her._" Tiriel replied with the same tone of voice that Syaoran had spoken with. "I don't understand why my private life is any concern of yours. Sakura has nothing to do with me not returning home."

"Then why-

"You wouldn't understand Tiriel. Leave us alone."

Tiriel turned to Sora and pointed to Sakura, "Why should we have to pro-

"Tiriel." Sora said with a warning in her voice. Tiriel stormed off outside, leaving Syaoran and Sora in a pissed off mood, and Chii and Fai watching her carefully. Sakura was confused, and didn't know exactly what was happening; just that Syaoran's sister was upset with her for some reason.

Standing up, Sakura decided to speak her mind. She was afraid, but she felt safe with Syaoran by her side. "I don't want to be kept in the dark; just who are you all?"

Everyone looked at her with surprise, excluding Syaoran who'd grabbed hold of her hand. Chii spoke up, "Sakura…I'm sorry for not telling you…"

"Telling me what?"

Chii took in a deep breath before explaining. Sora looked at Chii, her eyes begging Chii not to tell Sakura. Even so, Chii spoke. "Fai, Sora, Tiriel and I are agents sent to protect you. We have been watching over you for several years."

"But you never stepped in when-

"We only ever stepped in when your life was in danger."

Something crossed Sakura's face, but quickly vanished. "I see. Syaoran did you…?" Syaoran turned to Sakura, honesty the only thing showing in his eyes. "I knew my sisters were agents, but I don't know any more than that. I didn't know about Fai or Chii-I promise."

Sakura knew he was telling the truth; there was always some sort of feeling that had gone through her body when someone was telling the truth, but with Syaoran it had always made her happy. "Thank you for telling the truth; now I know I can trust you." Sakura smiled softly, relieving the room of all tension present. Sora was surprised by how well Sakura had taken it, and let out a sigh of relief.

"So if Tiriel is here, then where is Kanade? I'm guessing she's going to be an agent looking after Sakura too, right?" Syaoran asked. Sora scratched her head in thought, "I'm not sure; I haven't spoken to her in quite a while. Chii, do you know?" Chii looked at Sora, then back to Syaoran. "Yeah, but I think she was called away for something else. I don't know everything yet." Chii answered. "Why are you closer to me than before?" Sakura asked out of curiosity. "Now that your father and mother are out of the way, more people from the organisation they belong to are more likely to come after your life."

"Why are they after my life? I don't understand; what did I do?"

"Not even I know that…I'm sorry Sakura."

The rest of the day was slow, along with the next couple of weeks. Syaoran had finished his suspension, and handed in the required work on the day of his return. Sakura was happy with Syaoran returning to school, as she felt she could bare the insults from other students with him by her side.

A few days after the end of Syaoran's suspension he was surprised by the arrival of Kanade. "Hello Kanade…" Syaoran greeted his older sister. "Hello Syaoran-oh, is she your girlfriend?" Kanade asked, looking at Sakura. "Yeah…Sakura knows about Sora and the others by the way…"

"Really? Ok then. Where are the others?"

"Most likely out on errands. They'll be back later. Tiriel's driving me insane…"

"I'm not surprised; she did say she hated Sakura-though she didn't give a valid reason for it."

"Why can't she leave me alone?"

"She's just worried you'll get hurt. I'm going to take her and Sora with me; we've been given something to look into regarding a certain someone."

"Oh goody, the three stooges will be reunited at last." Syaoran grumbled. Sakura giggled, stopping when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled upon seeing Tomoyo standing by her. "Tomoyo!" Sakura hugged her friend, surprising her. "How have you been Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her friend. "I'm a lot happier now that I don't have to put up with my parents…" Sakura smiled. However, her smile vanished quickly replaced with sadness and fear. Tomoyo felt bad, but remembered what she'd gotten Sakura and to lighten the mood she reached into her bag, pulling out a large soft toy. It was a rabbit with long white ears, and it was made of soft fleecy material. Sakura looked at the plush toy with sparkly eyes, "Is that for me?" she asked hopeful. "Yep! When I saw it I automatically thought of you, so I decided to buy it for you." Tomoyo answered cheerfully. Sakura couldn't contain her excitement and hugged both Tomoyo and the bunny. "It's so adorable!" she squealed. "Hey Sakura, my birthday's coming up soon; will you come over to my place for dinner? Syaoran too?" Tomoyo asked the two. Sakura was overjoyed with the invitation from her friend. "Of course Tomoyo, when is it?"

"Saturday, five o'clock."

"Yay!"

"Cool! I'll see you then. I have work now, so I have to go; stay safe!" Tomoyo waved as she walked away from her friends, and Sakura waved back with a smile.

Syaoran and Kanade smiled; Kanade because she hadn't seen her brother so happy, and Syaoran because he was happy to see Sakura with a genuine smile.

**I found this chapter a little hard to write…sorry if it was boring. Anyway, review?**


	15. What She Asks of Him

**Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last. Enjoy! Finished it at 2.28 am. Oh I really need to stop staying up so late...otherwise i'm going to be completely screwed when I go back to school next week...eheh...**

Sakura stood in the jewellery store, looking at the different styles of rings and bracelets in the glass case. She couldn't decide was to get her friend for her birthday, so she wondered around the small shop looking at the different pieces of jewellery. She thought about getting Tomoyo a charm bracelet, but none of the charms seemed to fit what she had in mind. The earrings were nice, but she couldn't remember if Tomoyo had pierced ears.

Something caught Sakura's attention over in the corner of the room, so she walked over and had a look. She looked at the gold bangle and the necklace; the bangle had little diamonds in the middle of roses that had been engraved into the gold band, and the necklace had a little rose charm as well as a little bunny charm. She looked at the price, and sighed with relief. "Can I help you?" The shop keeper asked. "I was wondering if I could get this set?" Sakura asked. "Ah, we've been trying to sell this for a while. Is it for yourself, or a friend maybe?" the shop keeper asked as she placed the jewellery in little boxes. "My friends' birthday is coming up soon…" Sakura answered. "I see. I'm sure she'll like her present. Have a nice day!" Sakura payed and left the shop, happy that she could find something for her friend.

Syaoran looked up as the door shut, "So did you find something for Tomoyo?" he asked. "Yeah, I'll show you when we get home." Sakura replied.

Upon returning home, Syaoran and Sakura found his three sisters sitting at the table drinking tea talking about something on the news. "Hey, it's the three stooges meeting. What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked. The three sisters' looked up, smiling at Syaoran and Sakura. Tiriel smiled at Syaoran, but once she saw Sakura that smile faded and was replaced with a frown. "We're talking about the murder that was on the news this morning; there was something weird about it." Sora said. "Weird?" Sakura asked. "Yeah; something about the evidence not making sense or whatever." Sora replied.

"That's strange. Good luck with the case you three." Syaoran spoke.

As the three sisters stood up and headed for the door, Sora whispered something to Syaoran. "Make sure Sakura doesn't go _anywhere_ without yourself, Chii, Fai, one of us or Tomoyo." Syaoran nodded, and so Sora continued out through the door. Sakura looked at Syaoran with confusion, but instead of receiving an answer she got a smile from him instead. "I'm going to go to my room to get changed, ok?" Sakura said, walking to her room. "Alright, would you like something for afternoon tea?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked down at her feet and twiddled her fingers, "maybe some cake…?"

"Alright, I'll have everything ready by the time you come out of your room."

Sora and her sisters reported to their agency immediately, receiving further orders from the director. Tomoyo stood in front of them in a business-like manner, looking at the three girls. She walked over to where the large screen was, bringing up the information on the current case. "The evidence suggested that there was only one suspect, but a witness said that they saw two people; a man, and a woman."

"So you want us to find this other suspect and apprehend them?" Tiriel asked.

"Yes. However, I looked at whom the victims were connected to, and one of the connections was Miss Sakura Kinomoto."

"How were they connected?" Kanade inquired.

"They are immediate family members."

"They're trying to pick off her family one by one? But why?"

"I'm not sure yet; I want you to investigate this case further, and I want one of you to stay with her at all times. Tiriel, Kanade; you'll be doing most of the investigating. Sora, you'll stay by Sakura and gather information while staying with her."

"Understood." The three said simultaneously.

Sakura looked through her wardrobe, wondering what she should wear. She looked through the dresses that she'd bought while out shopping with Syaoran, and wondered which one she wanted to wear. She chose the pink one, and wore white stockings underneath. She put the ring that Syaoran gave her on, and placed her favourite cherry blossom clips in her hair.

She walked out of her room and into the kitchen, where everything had been placed on the table. Syaoran looked at her, stunned by how beautiful she looked. "You look amazing…" Sakura blushed at the compliment, and sat down in her seat. Syaoran sat down with her, and watched her as she began eating the rich cheesecake that she loved. She stopped eating and looked up, "Is there something on my face…?" she asked embarrassed. "No…I just like looking at you." Syaoran replied. Sakura's blushing deepened, and she returned to eating her cake. She didn't look back up at him until she'd finished eating, "Thank you for the cake…" she said. An awkward silence hung in the air between the two teens, and it stayed like that for about five minutes. Syaoran searched desperately for a topic of discussion, but was unsuccessful. Sakura finally spoke up, breaking the silence. "Is it alright if we go to your room?" she asked. He was confused, but he agreed. "Alright."

In his room, the silence took over once again, and again, Sakura was the one to break it. "I'd like to know more about your family…" Sakura whispered. Syaoran was speechless. He never spoke of his family. "Well…what do you want to know?" He asked. "I just want to know what sort of life you had before you left and came to live here; before you met me." She replied. Syaoran thought for a moment. "Well…My parents live in Hong Kong, and you know that that's where I was born. My brother is the older twin, and we were always close. We have very different personalities, but we understand each other better than anyone else. My mother and father worked most days, but they always spent time with us when they could. Sora and Kanade always clung to us; sometimes it would get annoying and we'd play little tricks on them just to get away. Tiriel often bossed us around and made sure we did our work; she kept us all in check, but I hated how she was always grumpy. Even so, she had a great smile when she was having a good time. My sisters chose to become agents, because that's what they enjoyed…and my brother chose to go to a school over in England. I chose to come here. My parents own this place, so I didn't have a problem with accommodation. I enjoy it here; I have someone to care for and new friends."

"What's your brother like?"

"He's quite protective of those he loves, but is quite cold towards others. At least, that's how people would see it. He's actually a pretty kind person, but is quite the trickster."

"Sounds like you; only you smile at everyone." She giggled.

"Yeah I guess, I miss having him around sometimes, but I guess that's natural."

"I'm sure you'll be seeing him again soon…now that I think about, the presence of the person with him felt…familiar."

"How so?"

"I don't know…it sort of felt like I knew her from a long time ago…never mind I must be dreaming."

Another silence took place in the room, however instead of Sakura breaking it, Syaoran broke it instead. "When I was with you in your room the other day, you were going to say something…What were you going to say?" he asked. Sakura was shocked by the question; she didn't think he'd remember, but then he always remembered everything about her. "Well…"

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, but I'm afraid of what you'll say…"

"It's ok, don't worry. Tell me."

Sakura sat there looking at her hands, and then looked at her boyfriend. "Will you hold me?" she asked softly. Syaoran pulled her into his arms, where she took in his scent and everything about him. "I want you to show me what real love is."

"Sakura…"

"You know the torture my body endured! Please, won't you show me what it's like to be loved physically?" she pleaded.

"I'm ready, but are you sure you are?" he asked. He had to know.

"I'm sure…I've been sure for a while, but I didn't know what you'd do…"

Syaoran leant down to kiss her, and it went from a soft kiss on the lips to a fierce one, full of want and passion. Sakura clung to him and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing herself against him, wanting him to be closer to her. He unzipped her dress, letting the delicate sleeves fall off of her slim shoulders. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, placing her gently on the soft surface.

A few hours later Syaoran woke up to a phone call from Sora. "Hello?" he answered sleepily. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" Sora asked. "No matter, what can I do for you?" he asked. "What do you want for dinner? I'm at the shops so I'll grab something. Take out?"

"Yeah whatever, that's fine. See you soon."

"Bye stupid, see you soon."

Syaoran hung up his phone, shaking his head at his sisters' insult. He rolled over and looked at Sakura, who was sleeping peacefully. She shifted closer to him, and leaned her head against his chest. He watched the rise and fall of her rib cage with each of her breaths, and ran his fingers over her soft smooth skin. He ran his hands down her back, and could feel the scars that hadn't disappeared over the years on her skin. He found himself drifting off back to sleep, and wasn't ready for what was about to happen next.

**That's chapter 15 for ya! Hope you enjoyed it. Oh yeah, I really didn't feel like writing a lemon, because I always feel so awkward. Maybe I'll be more "descriptive" later in the story. Review?**


	16. Investigation

**So…here's chapter 16…enjoy**

Sora opened the door to her brothers residence with the spare key she was given by her parents, and placed her shopping and what they were having for dinner on the kitchen bench. She couldn't hear anything; no sound of the TV, no sound of laughter, nothing. "Maybe they're asleep…" she said to herself. Sora wondered down to Syaoran's room and knocked on the door. No answer. She opened the door slightly and peeked in, surprised at what she saw. She gaped for a few moments, but her hanging mouth turned into a smile. Sora opened the door and walked in. She stood by the bed where the two were sleeping; Syaoran face first in his pillow and Sakura curled up next to him. She poked her brother in the head, "Wake up you two, dinner's here." They didn't stir. "I said 'WAKE UUUUP!'" The two teens woke startled; Sakura hid under the covers while Syaoran nearly fell out of bed. "Oh crap! Sora! Where did you come from?" Syaoran said rubbing his eyes. "I don't know, mars maybe? I'll wait for you in the kitchen alright? In the meantime, get dressed."

Syaoran and Sakura walked out into the kitchen, though Sakura's legs were a little wobbly at first. "Fish and Chips, goody." Syaoran said as he sat down at the table. "Sakura, are you alright?" Sora asked the young teen. Sakura seemed to be in complete bliss; her facial expression was dreamy mixed with happiness, and she didn't seem to be paying attention to anything. Sora suddenly pulled a very evil smile, and walked over to whisper something in Sakura's ear. "I saw everything." She whispered sneakily. Sakura turned bright red and her eyes started to tear up, "Oh boy…watch out Sora." Syaoran said chewing on one of the chips. "Huh?" Sora said, but she didn't get to ask Syaoran what she needed to watch out for as Sakura stood up and started chasing Sora around out of embarrassment. Syaoran could hear Sora and Sakura laughing hysterically in the lounge room, and heard things he didn't even want to know about, so he just continued eating his food and pretended he couldn't hear anything.

Kanade and Tiriel stood at the crime scene, evaluating the blood stains and markings around them. "The Wing insignia was drawn with a cross through it at each of the crime scenes with the bodies of the victims placed on top of it. Who knows the insignia so well that they're able to draw it but hates that family so much that they'd go around killing her family members?" Tiriel said, running her fingers over the painting on the ground. "That's what we have to find out. Hey, didn't her brother leave Sakura to fend for herself when she was young? Let's start there." Kanade kicked one of the bins in the alleyway, causing the lid to come flying off and revealing the contents inside. "Tiriel, you might want to see this." Tiriel stood up and walked over to the bin, and looked inside. They were looking at a baby's corpse. "Who the heck would do such a thing?" Tiriel and Kanade were shocked. "Let's report this back to headquarters." Kanade said. "Yeah…"

"Why is there an infant?" Tomoyo asked sadly, looking at the crime scene. Several crime scene investigators and forensics had accompanied Tomoyo to the scene, and gathered samples of the paint used as well as other substances from the bodies. "Hopefully we'll be able to find out what type of paint it is and who uses it, along with maybe a few more hints." Tiriel stated. "In the meantime we're going to look into the disappearance of the girls' brother. He may have something to do with this." Kanade added. "That's good girls; I'll get the files ready for you to look at." Tomoyo said. "Thanks, we're on it right away." Kanade thanked her boss, and opened up her odd little device that held information about every person in the country. She handed it to Tomoyo so that she could transfer the information about the victims and Sakura's brother from a small USB to the hard drive. Tomoyo handed the device back to Kanade, who immediately started looking through the files. She pulled up the files on the victims, and read through them quickly. "The adult victim here is related to Sakura alright, but I can't figure out how…The infant isn't related to her at all though. Nothing." Kanade reported. Tiriel looked at the small body that had been pulled out of the bin and covered, trying to figure something out. She searched her mind, piecing things together. "I think I know why there's a child." Tiriel announced. "Care to explain, little sister?" Kanade asked. "So we know that the victim here is related to her right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they're going to take down anyone to do with her family, and I mean _anyone_. But most of all, they're going to take away any chance at happiness Sakura has-that means that they're going to target all of Sakura's friends-anyone she loves."

"Oh no…that means that Sora, Syaoran…Chii and Fai are in danger!"

"We should warn them."

"Yes, you should." Tomoyo spoke. They looked at their leader, and nodded. "Would you like us to go now?" Tiriel asked. "Immediately." The dark haired girl replied. The two sisters nodded, and headed off to their brothers' house.

Syaoran, Sakura and Sora sat in the lounge room watching a movie while playing cards. "So…got any aces?" Sora questioned Syaoran. Syaoran looked at Sakura, who was rearranging her cards with an intense look, before returning his eyes to his cards. "Nope, too bad."

"Damn, your turn Sakura." Sora pouted.

"Sora…do you have any six's?" Sakura asked.

"Argh! You're so lucky!" Sora handed over the six of hearts to Sakura and slumped against the couch. "Sorry…Syaoran do you have any Jacks?" Sakura asked him. Syaoran pulled and evil smile and sat up straight, "Go. Fish." He answered smugly. "I swear I'll wipe that smug look right off your face." Sora mumbled. "What was that?" The two teens said simultaneously. "Nothing, nothing." Sora grinned. The three of them looked up when they heard knocking at the door, "I'll go get it." Syaoran said as he stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it, his expression dropping to a look of sarcasm when he saw Tiriel and Kanade standing there. "What do you know, it's two of the three stooges!" he announced.

**Aaaand I'll cut it off there. DID YOU ENJOY IT? WHAT DO YOU THINKS GUNNA HAPPEN? IM MOST INTERESTED IN WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! DO TELL ME. Good bye for now my beautiful goblets.**

**Now review. Quick. Fast. Luv you.**


	17. Information

**On with chapter 17!**

"Syaoron, what do you think will happen to Sakura?" the girl with the same emerald green eyes and caramel coloured hair asked. Her companion looked at her with gentle eyes, "I'm sure she'll be fine; she has my brother and sisters protecting her." The boy replied. "I know, but I can't help but worry about her; especially after everything that's happened with that man. And what about that woman; you and I both know that the two that Sakura thinks are locked up safely have escaped from their prison." She wrapped her arms around herself, her cloak falling over her front. "I understand your concern, but the best we can do is aid my sisters in their investigation, and help protect her from physical harm."

"I know, but she and I are one and the same, but also not one and the same. I can't help but worry."

"I'm sure she'll wake up soon."

"I'm sure that neither of us, nor her mother would want me to use the last resort right?"

"That's right."

"I want to tell her, but who knows what that would do to her…she's so special to me, to him…"

"There's no use worrying about it now. For now, let's go check up on everyone."

The two companions headed off into the dark of the night, staying close to each other and protecting each other.

Syaoran, Sakura and his sisters all sat around the coffee table in the lounge room with hot drinks and a tray of biscuits in the middle. "So dear sisters, what brings you to my residence?" Syaoran asked before sipping his tea. "Well, we have some rather important news, if I might say." Kanade answered with a matter of fact like voice. "Well, do spill." Sora said impatiently. Tiriel pulled a face at Syaoran, who stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes back at her. Sora joined in along with Kanade, leaving Sakura sitting there watching the battle of the faces. Finally Syaoran and Tiriel slammed their hands down on the table and stood up, their heads almost touching and staring at each other furiously. Sora lifted her cup to her lips, and before drinking a little more of her coffee, she said "Calm your nuts. So Kanade, what's the report? I'm guessing it's important since you wanted both Syaoran and Sakura to hear." Sora's oldest sister smiled and picked up her cup. "Where should we start dear sister?" Kanade asked, looking at Tiriel. Tiriel rolled her eyes and placed her cup back on the coaster with a picture of a kitten on it, and began to explain. "The string of murders recently are all related to Sakura; the victims are blood relatives of yours." She began, looking at Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened with surprise, "I don't understand…I don't know these people." Sakura said as Kanade placed photos of each of the victims on the table in front of her to look at. Tiriel ignored Sakura's statement and continued on, "Well, today we found another victim in an alleyway, as well as an infant that had been stabbed and placed in the bin near the body. Syaoran-what do you think this would suggest, considering that all of these people are related to your girlfriend?" Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." He replied. Kanade placed the pictures of the infant and latest victim next to the others, and continued on from what Tiriel was saying, "Whoever murdered these people will stop at nothing to achieve their goal, and they're going to target people who are close to Sakura. You Syaoran and you Sora will most likely be targeted as well as Chii and Fai. Please, is there anyone at school you are particularly close to Sakura?" Kanade urged. Sakura had to think for a moment, listing any names that came to mind. In total there were three names, one of which was her textiles teacher. Upon hearing these names Kanade wrote all of them down, stopping for a moment when she was writing down Sakura's teachers name, but shook her head. "We wanted to warn you because we have no idea when they'll attack, so we wanted to have the area guarded, at all times. Don't be surprised when agents walk with you to places such as school and even shopping." Tiriel stated. Syaoran raised his eyebrows, "Hm. Fair enough." Was all he had to say before drinking the rest of his hot drink. Sakura didn't know what to do, or how to feel. "This is all my fault…Syaoran, Sora-everyone who cares for me-they're all in danger!" she was starting to get hysterical. "Yes! My brother, my sister and my friends are all in danger-because they're trying to protect _you!_ And now there's nothing you can do about it, apart from accept it and fight back! Maybe you're thinking 'right now I should just kill myself', but you know what-that's just running away! So suck it up and stop being selfish!" Tiriel shouted at the young teen. Everyone in the room was silent, surprised at Tiriel's outburst. What Syaoran and Sora were more surprised with was that Tiriel had tears running down her face. "Tiriel, that's enough." Kanade pulled her sister back down to take her seat, and turned to Sakura smiling gently. "What she means is, don't try to take all the responsibility onto yourself. Let everyone around you help you in your time of need, especially Syaoran." Kanade explained softly. Sakura stood up, "I'm sorry, I need a moment to myself…" she walked down to her room and shut the door, leaving the rest of them in silence. "You aren't going to go to her Syaoran?" Sora asked. Syaoran looked at his lap and shook his head. "If I did, she wouldn't know what to do. This is something she needs to figure out for herself." He replied. Sora smiled at her brother and pulled him into a death hug, "Naw! You're so adorable!" she said as she squeezed the air out of him. "Sora."

"What?"

"Air!"

"Oh." Sora let go of her brother and then turned to Tiriel. "So, it seems you really do care about your brothers' girlfriend." Tiriel turned her head away with her nose in the air. "Hmph. I care about my brother's feelings, not that girl." She replied. "Why do you hate Sakura so much?" Sora asked curiously. "I don't know, it's just something about her." Tiriel replied. The other three shrugged it off, knowing that Tiriel sometimes disliked people for no reason. "Well, we're going to leave now. We'll see you at a later date." Kanade announced as she stood up with Tiriel. Sora got up and opened the door for her sisters, following them out and closing the door behind her. Syaoran sat there thinking about what he could do for Sakura, and decided to go see how she was doing.

He knocked on Sakura's door, and didn't receive an answer so he opened the door a little bit and looked through the small gap. He opened it properly and walked in to find Sakura asleep on her bed, holding a photo frame. The photo encased in the frame was of the two of them, standing underneath a cherry blossom tree. Petals were falling around them as they held each other, almost as if they were creating a barrier around the two lovers. Syaoran sat down on the bed and picked up the frame, noticing that there were a couple of tear drops on the glass, and wiped them away. He placed the frame back on her bed side table, and turned around to Sakura, who had tears running down her face. Gently, he wiped them away, afraid of waking her. She flinched in her sleep, causing Syaoran to quickly pull back his hand. There was a soft knock on the door, followed by the door opening. There stood the girl wearing a black cloak and dress, with the hood up. "Weren't you with my brother last time he was here?" Syaoran asked quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping girl next to him. The figure in front of him nodded her head, and after shutting the door she walked over and knelt down next to the bed, placing a hand on Sakura's own hand, and with her other hand she drew the hood of her cloak off of her head. Syaoran's eyes widened at whom he saw, and found himself speechless.

**That's chapter 17 for you! I hope you enjoyed it ;D tell me what you thought of it in a review? Please?**


	18. Rena

**Chapter 18! WOO. Time to reveal who she is! By the way, i've used Latin, so i put the terms down the bottom. OH. AND THEY MIGHT BE WRONG BECAUSE I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE. **

Syaoran was shocked, "Who are you?" he asked curiously. She looked up at the boy, and smiled softly. "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell Sakura?" her eyes were pleading for him not to, but he was hesitant to keep secrets from his lover. "Alright, but you have to promise me that you _will_ tell Sakura at a later date." He replied. She nodded her head and began speaking. "I can't tell you everything yet, it's too soon. But I can tell you who I am. My name is also Sakura, but I'm usually known by another name; Rena. I ask you to call me by that name when around me please. More importantly, I'm her twin sister." She explained. Syaoran didn't know what to say, but he could clearly see the resemblance in looks and appearances. However, the girl kneeling beside Sakura seemed a lot calmer and wiser than most people, as well as carrying a heavy burden. "How much does my brother know?"

"Everything about me…and my sister."

"I thought so…there's something I want to talk to you both about. Do you mind if I talk to the two of you outside?"

Standing up, Rena nodded her head and walked towards the door, turning her head back to look at her sleeping sister. "_Dormire bene_." She said before exiting the room. "You speak Latin?" Syaoran asked. "I had to learn it when I was younger." Rena said as she shut the door.

Walking into the lounge room, Rena pulled up her hood again hiding her identity from Sora, and flicked her head towards the door signalling to her partner that a talk was needed. He stopped talking to his sister and walked over to them, "Need to talk?" he asked. Rena nodded, and Syaoran opened the front door and stepped to the side, keeping the door open to let Rena and his brother out. He shut the door behind him and stepped down onto the concrete. "What's up, other me?" Syaoron said as he ran his hand through his hair. "The first time you arrived here and met Sakura, you said she was impure. Do you know what she went through in that household?" Syaoran wasted no time getting to the point. Rena turned her head to her partner, and said something to herself in Latin; "_Quid feci_…?" she asked sadly. Rena turned her head back to Syaoran, "We don't." she answered. Syaoran was confused, _then why did she say Sakura was impure?_ "May I ask you why you said that?"

"I have the ability to see when one is tainted-I beg of you not to ask me how this is so."

"I promise, but remember the promise you made about telling Sakura everything."

"Rena, did I miss something?" Syaoran's twin asked, confused.

"I'll explain later. And I won't forget; she is my sister after all-and I love her, even if we've spent the last-no, even if we've been apart for a long time."

"Thank you."

The three of them looked up as they heard the front door open; it was Sakura and she was looking for Syaoran. Upon seeing the three of them, Sakura puffed out her cheeks. "What are you three doing out in the cold? You'll get sick!" she pulled Syaoran and the other two back in and shut the door. Sora was laughing uncontrollably while pointing at her two brothers, "The look on you guys' face was amazing!" she laughed. The two boys face-palmed, while Rena sweat dropped. Finally, Sora stopped laughing and pulled a big smile. "I haven't laughed like that in ages. You two should stay the night." Syaoran looked at his twin and shrugged his shoulders. "Um, I don't think-

"Sure why not." Rena replied happily. Syaoran guessed that the expression she had on her face right now was a bright smile that lit up the whole room, springing flowers out of nowhere. Syaoron pulled her aside and whispered something to her. She replied by patting him on the head and saying, "You worry too much. Just like your brother." Sora laughed, "Owned by mystery girl bro."

The five of them sat around the table in an awkward silence, until Sora turned her attention to Rena. "I'm sorry, but if you're going to stay the night can you take your hood off?" Syaoron looked out of the corner of his eye at his partner, as if she was going to do something. "Sorry, how rude of me." She removed the hood and Syaoran's jaw dropped down to the table. Sora and Sakura looked at him, puzzled, while Rena and Syaoron sat there looking completely angelic. What he saw wasn't Sakura's twin, but a girl with long brown hair with perfect ringlets formed near the ends. The only thing that hadn't changed about her was the size of her body and her emerald green eyes. "Impressive…" Syaoran slipped. His brother grabbed his companion and hugged her tightly, "You jealous that I have such an amazing girlfriend Syaoran?" he asked jokingly. "Girlfriend!? You never told me! Besides, Sakura's all I need." Sakura blushed and started twiddling her thumbs. "I thought it was pretty obvious…oh yeah. Sakura, Sora; this is Rena. Rena, this is Sakura and Sora."

"Pleased to meet you." Rena smiled. Sakura widened her eyes when Rena's name was pronounced, "Have I…heard that name before?" she asked herself more than anyone else in the room. "Huh?" Sora said clueless. "Never mind." Sakura quickly shoved it away and smiled. Sora looked at the two girls and pulled a cheeky looking face. "Hmm, why don't you stay in Sakura's room tonight Rena?" The two girls looked at Sora questioningly, but Sakura shoved it away and grabbed Rena's hands. "How about it?" Sakura asked. Rena was taken by surprise, but nodded. "Ok…"

"Well would you look at the time! It's getting late, we should really be getting to bed." Sora jumped up and skipped all the way down to her room while whistling. "Where will I stay?" Syaoron asked his brother. "Guess you could sleep on the floor in my room."

"Gee, you're so kind it touches me."

"You love it."

"I have nothing to say back to that."

"Win."

The girls walked off down to Sakura's room, and the boys followed quickly behind. The girls said goodnight before shutting the door for the night, and watched as Syaoran whacked his head on the door before opening it. "You know, you're not supposed to head butt the door open, twit." His brother mocked him. Syaoran mumbled something under his breath, and as his brother walked through to his room, Syaoran tripped him. "What's that saying? 'Have a nice trip, see you next fall'?" "Oh shut up."

Rena sat in Sakura's room, wondering what she'd do for sleepwear. Sakura walked over to her chest of draws and opened the bottom draw. In it were the few pieces of sleep wear Sakura liked, "Are you going to sleep in that?" Sakura asked as she pulled out two night gowns. Rena felt guilty that she didn't have anything on her to wear, apart from what she was already wearing. "No, I don't…sorry…" Rena replied. Sakura smiled, reminding Rena of their mother. "That's alright, you can borrow one of mine." Sakura held up a white cotton night gown. It had lace along the neckline and short sleeves with a bow on them, accompanied by a matching bow in the middle of the neckline. "Thank you Sakura." Rena said as she took the soft material out of Sakura's gentle hands. She removed her cloak, letting it fall to the ground and started unzipping the back of her dress. The zip got stuck, and she found she was unable to unzip it on her own. Sakura noticed once she'd pulled the nightgown over her head, and walked over to help. "It was just caught on a piece of material, there you go Rena." She said as she pulled the rest of the zip down. "That happens regularly, and it gets really annoying. Thanks again." Rena continued to remove her dress, when she heard Sakura ask, "How did you get those scars?" Rena knew she was referring to the two scars that ran parallel to each other in between her shoulder blades. "I had an accident when I was small." She replied softly. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business." Sakura apologised. Rena smiled, "Don't worry, it's natural to be curious." Hearing those words made Sakura feel at ease, and returned her smile. "To be honest, I haven't actually worn one of these." Rena said, smoothing out the gown. "Really? So Syaoran's brother hasn't seen you in something like this before?" Sakura asked curiously. Rena blushed, "No…"

"Then let's go show him!"

"What!?"

"Come on, don't be embarrassed!" Sakura pulled her new friend out of the room and pulled her across to Syaoran's room. She knocked on the door, receiving an answer of "Come in." Rena started panicking, so Sakura pushed her into the room. "Sakura-please…" Rena pleaded. The two boys were sitting on the bed playing cards, and the two of them looked up with the exact same expression. "Best friends already." They both said. Syaoran looked at his girlfriend, smiling and shaking his head at the same time as if he knew what exactly was going on. Sakura grinned, while Rena turned bright red. "Well someone looks lovely tonight." Syaoron said.

**And I'll leave it there. So Rena, or 'Sakura' can speak Latin! Do you think she's telling the whole truth? And what's with the crazy face changing? Hahahaha. Review?**

**Dormire bene: Sleep well**

**Quid fece: What have I done?**


	19. How They Met

**Yaaawn. Wow, I really need to get back into early starts. On with nineteen.**

Rena sat in Sakura's room, still completely bright red from earlier. Sakura was still talking with the two boys, and came in a few moments later. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Sakura giggled. "He's never seen me like that before; completely flustered and embarrassed I mean." Rena puffed out her cheeks, just like Sakura did before when she was looking for Syaoran. The two girls stopped and listened to the two boys bickering about one of them cheating at their game of cards, making the two girls laugh. "We should get to sleep; school tomorrow." Sakura said as she turned her lamp on before turning off the light. "Alright." Rena said while still half laughing. The girls hopped into bed, turning out the light of the lamp and fell asleep.

Syaoran had kicked his brother off of his bed and onto the floor where a mattress had been put out for him. They lay in the dark for a while, but both of them found it difficult to sleep. Syaoran decided to talk, breaking the silence. "So…why aren't you at school?" he asked his brother casually. "Got expelled." Syaoron replied. Syaoran raised his eyebrow, "How did you do that?" he asked. "Protected Rena from a teacher and a couple of seniors; knocked them out-all of them." Syaoron replied casually. _Why am I not surprised?_ "You do realise mum and dad will be pissed, right?"

"Oh, they already know."

"I feel so sorry for you."

"I'm touched."

The silence returned once again, but this time around it was shorter than the last. "So how did you meet Sakura?" Syaoron asked his brother curiously. "Do you really want to know?"

"I'll squeeze it out of you one way or another."

"Thought you'd say that. I met her in our first year of high school; it was a cold day and pissing down with rain-not something you'd like to have to walk everywhere in. I was walking past her house on my way home when I found her lying outside the gates of her house completely bruised and battered in the rain. There was blood on her clothes and around her, so fearing the worst, I called an ambulance. She woke up a few hours later in the hospital. A few days after that she returned to school with fresh bruises-there was no way to cover them up unfortunately."

"It sounds like she's been having a really rough time."

"She has…A couple of girls in our class for some odd reason didn't like her-they still don't-and were picking on her; throwing things at her and insults too. I walked over to them and told them to piss off and leave her alone. She seemed afraid of me at first, and I didn't understand why at first. But as we got closer to each other she soon began to smile more-and they weren't fake ones like the ones she'd give our teachers-they were genuine.'

His brother raised his eyebrows in the dark, "Wow…"

'Just before we started dating, it was another rainy day, just like when I found her, I'd walked past her house as she'd been pushed out of the door into the rain. I stopped and listened to what her father was saying, and I was completely surprised by the harsh words he'd spat out at her. She'd walked around the corner crying a few seconds later, and once she saw me she ran."

"She ran? Why?"

"Too be honest, at the time I don't think she wanted to face me. I chased her and boy was she hard to catch-she's quick on her feet."

"So is Rena."

"They are sisters though. When I finally caught up with her, I brought her here so that she could dry off and warm up. That was when she found out that I'd been living alone. Since then I don't really keep secrets from her; I don't like seeing her cry. After she'd dried herself and warmed up-yes, I admit I gave her a new pair of clothes to wear-she'd told me about everything that was happening within her own household."

"Shit..."

"It's not my place to say, so I went tell you what she went through. But when you're around her please don't yell, that is, if you're angry."

Finally, the two boys were able to get to sleep without any problems, however they had a hard time waking up in the morning when the girls came in. Rena lifted her eyebrow, "Let me guess-you stayed up for too long last night because you couldn't sleep and now you're having trouble waking up?" Syaoran rolled over and hid under the covers from the sun, until Sora walked in with two guns in her hands. She pointed one at Syaoran, and the other at Syaoron. "Get up, or I'll shoot." Syaoran stuck his head out of the covers and looked at his sister, "Oh shit."

"That's right. UP."

She loaded her gun, but didn't shoot because both of the boys ran out of the room at top speed. "Works every time." Sora said smugly. Sakura and Rena quietly backed out of the room and went to get dressed, while Sora made everyone breakfast.

Sakura sat in class, not really paying attention to the information being given out to the class. Instead she looked out the window, not looking up until she felt her chair being pushed over. "Oops, sorry; my hand slipped." It was Lana. She smiled sweetly and stepped over Sakura, but was confronted by Syaoran. "Watch yourself Lana; you might find yourself somewhere else otherwise." He had a warning in his voice, but Lana ignored it. "As if. What can you do to me?"

"A lot more than you think I can." Syaoran stepped around her and started helping Sakura up, checking to see if she was ok. The door opened and a teacher walked in, but it wasn't the teacher they were supposed to have. When Sakura and Syaoran looked over they found that Chii was standing there with a CRT tag around her neck. "Alright kiddo's your teacher isn't here today so I'll be taking your class. You've been left work by your teacher to complete and I expect it to be done. No screwing about." She wrote her name on the board, and turned around to face the class. She spotted Syaoran and Sakura out the corner of her eye, and smiled. "Is everything alright?" she asked. Sakura sat back in her seat, telling Syaoran she was fine. "Sorry for the disturbance." Syaoran apologised and went and sat down in his chair. Everyone pulled out their work, starting but not keeping silent. Sakura could hear her name in several discussions, making her feel very uncomfortable. Two of the students were walking past, one of them being Lana. As they walked past her table, Lana fell on it, ripping the three page essay Sakura had been working on. No one had expected what came next, especially Syaoran.

**What did you think? Wow, Lana is a real bitch. Review?**


	20. Standing Up For Herself

**Here's chapter twenty! WOW TWENTY CHAPTERS. Thank you to everyone who reviews, I'm so grateful! Please continue to do so 3**

Sakura stood up and faced Lana. "What do you want?" Lana spat. A look of fear crept into Lana's eyes when she saw Sakura's facial expression; Sakura was pissed. Syaoran had never seen his girlfriend like this, but knew that Lana had it coming. The emerald eyed teen slapped Lana hard across the face, picked up the ripped pieces of paper and threw them in the bin. The whole class, including Chii, was dead silent. Lana held her hand up against her face where it had been struck, looking at Sakura with pure hatred. "You bitch-do you not know who I am!?" she yelled. Sakura turned her head a little, looking at Lana out the corner of her eyes. "No, I don't." she replied coldly. Before Lana could do anything, Syaoran stood up. "I just remembered that Sakura and I need to run a few errands for another teacher-may we go?" he asked Chii. Chii smiled, "Of course, but don't take too long." Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her out of the room away from the class. He pulled her out to the science courtyard, and sat down with her. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asked, holding her hands. The anger from her eyes had faded, replaced with sadness and guilt. "I'm sick of school Syaoran; whenever I'm here, someone will always call me names or ruin my work. Even some of the teacher's pick on me. Right now, I just want to go home and not return to this school-but then; I suppose that's seen as running away, isn't it?" Sakura confessed. "To be honest, I was highly amused when you slapped Lana; she really had it coming."

"So you like it when I slap people?"

"No, I liked how you stood up for yourself."

"…Thanks?"

The two teens laughed, and headed back to their class.

The students were dead silent when they entered, not daring to look up at either of them. The class went by quickly, along with their next two periods, reaching lunch break. Sakura and Syaoran walked back to their lockers together as they were near each other anyway, and put their things away. Once Sakura got to her locker though, there was a group of people surrounding it. She walked up and pushed her way through the crowd to her locker, finding a note stuck to the door that was hanging open. The kids around her laughed and snickered at her as she picked up her books and shoved them back in her locker, and ripped up the note. "Scatter, kids." It was Fai. The students dispersed and Fai walked over to Sakura, kneeling down to help her with her books. "The principal wants to see you, Sakura." Fai said. Sakura stopped and looked at her teacher, "Did I do something wrong?" Sakura asked. Fai shook his head, "You're not in trouble, don't stress." Sakura shut her locker but couldn't lock it properly as the lock had been stolen. She sighed and stood up; following her teacher to the principal's office, walking in once Fai had opened the door.

Syaoran stood in the office he'd only been in once, watching as Sakura sat down. She glanced at him and then at Lana, who was sitting in the chair on the right. "It has come to my attention that you, Sakura, hit Lana earlier today. Is this correct?" Yuui started. Fai was looking at his brother, unsure where this was going. "Yes." Sakura didn't deny her actions. "Lana; did you, or did you not purposefully fall on Sakura's table, ripping her work in half?" Now it was time for Lana to answer. "Ugh, I didn't fall on purpose." She replied, flicking her hair. "That's bullshit." Syaoran cut in harshly. Yuui turned his head to Syaoran, raising his eyebrows. "Sakura, tell me your side of the story-all of it." He said, turning his head back to face the two girls. "Ever since I've gotten back from the hospital, I've been bullied and picked on. I get called names, and my things are often covered with graffiti. Today, Lana caused me to fall off of my chair, so Syaoran stepped in and helped me. During the class Lana and her friend were walking past my table, so she fell on it and ripped my essay. She apologised, but she didn't mean it-it was more an apology for my existence." She said flatly. "Syaoran, would you agree with Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Lana; what do you have to say?"

"She's just looking for attention."

"If you think that's going to let you off the hook you really are naïve." Syaoran said. Lana rolled her eyes. "Daddy won't be happy when he finds out what you've done to me." She said with her arms folded across her chest. Sakura snorted, "What we've done to you? You think you're a perfect angel, who gets whatever she wants whenever she wants. But really, you're the one looking for attention. I know who you are on the inside." It felt like there were storm clouds in the room; everyone was tense. "How dare you! I am the daughter of the CEO of-

"The world's largest toy company and producer. Unfortunately for you I've already spoken to your father about this situation, and he is very unimpressed."

Lana gaped, speechless. "You'll have an in school suspension for a week, starting tomorrow." Yuui announced to Lana. "For what?"

"For verbally and physically bullying a student."

"What about _her?_"

"Sakura will be dealt with, but right now you have to leave."

Lana stood up and stomped out of the office, furious with what she had just been told. Sakura sat there, unsure of what was about to happen. "Sora, you may come in now." Yuui called out. Sora opened the door carefully and stepped into the room. "In order to protect Sakura, I suggest she stays away from school until everything is sorted out." Yuui spoke. Sora nodded, "Yes sir."

**And I'll leave it there… Well, what did you think? Personally I think this was a bit of a boring chapter, but it was necessary. What's your opinion on Yuui? **

**Review?**


	21. Running Away

**Here's for the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it :D**

Sora, Syaoran and Sakura left the school grounds with their belongings, heading towards home. "You know our principal, Sora?" Syaoran asked, interested in what his sister had to say. "Huh? Oh! Yeah, I knew him back in high school, and we went to university together. I miss those days…" Sora sighed. Syaoran and Sakura looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Alright then." They replied. "What? It's true!"

Upon arriving back at their residence, Tiriel and Kanade were sitting in the kitchen. They seemed to have been waiting for them to return, looking up as they entered the door. Exchanging glances, Sora nodded her head and turned to Sakura and Syaoran. "They want to talk to you." The statement was aimed at both of them. The two teens looked at each other; Sakura was worried, but Syaoran seemed completely calm.

The two teens sat down with the two adults while Sora made hot drinks for everyone. "What happened?" Sakura asked. Kanade and Tiriel looked at each other, then brought their attention back to the two in front of them. "Sakura, how long has it been since you last saw your brother?" Kanade asked. Sakura was shocked. "Um-uh-let me think for a moment," she stuttered, "about eleven years…why?"

"He's responsible for the murders-he confessed this morning." Tiriel replied.

Sakura was speechless. _Tell me it's not true!_ She stood up and ran out of the house, unable to accept the horrible news. She could hear Syaoran calling after her, telling her to come back and that it was dangerous. She ignored him and continued to run, out in the dark in the cold.

Sora was about to leave to go after her, but Syaoran beat her to it and got out first. "Honestly, that boy!" Sora muttered under her breath before also running out the door.

Sakura had found herself in a dark alleyway; a mixture of emotions making her confused. "Well, well; what do we have here?" A familiar voice arose from the darkness. Sakura took a step back, while the unknown stranger stepped forward into a patch of light coming from a nearby street lamp. Sakura felt herself bump into someone behind her, spinning around and seeing their face. She looked at the two, noticing that the person's voice was her abusive father's. She didn't recognise the second face, but figured it was one of her father's drinking mates. "My dear daughter, why ever are you so afraid?" her father asked. "Don't patronise me!" she spat back. Anger flared in her father's eyes, and looking at his partner he said, "Do what you want with her; something she'll never forget." The man behind her grabbed her arm, "We're going to have some fun little lady." He smirked. She attempted to get away, but she wasn't strong enough. When she went to call out for help, he put a damp cloth over her mouth and nose, so that she breathed in the strong drug the cloth had been soaked in. Her vision went blurry, and she couldn't stand properly; she fell and passed out.

Sakura regained consciousness a few hours later, waking to a cloth tied around her eyes and her hands chained to a bed. Her legs were split apart with her ankles also chained so that she couldn't kick or escape. Sakura found that the only cloth she could feel was the sheets underneath her-she'd been completely stripped of her clothing. She started wriggling around; trying to find a way to escape her bonds, but it was a lost cause. She stopped once she could hear footsteps walking towards where she lay, trying to close her parted legs but ended up with a cramp in her right thigh instead. "Don't hurt yourself too much." He said.

Syaoron and Rena ran down several streets checking alleyways and secret hide away places for criminals, desperately searching for Sakura. "Carry me, it will be faster." Rena said, panting from all of the running. He picked her up; she decided that piggy backing would be better and climbed onto his back. "You're as light as a feather, sweetheart."

"Why thank you darling."

They continued their search, bumping into Syaoran while turning the corner. "Have you seen Sakura?" Syaoran asked, worried. "We're looking for her too, sorry." Rena replied sadly. Syaoran looked at his feet, but snapped out of his trance. "I haven't searched over in that area yet; we should go." He said. The two nodded and followed after him, quickly catching up and running beside him.

Sakura could feel the beginning of her torture when she felt something quickly being shoved inside her over and over again. She yelled and screamed out for help, but no one could hear her. She could feel his tongue running along her neckline and down the middle of her chest. She wished she could get away from the torture-die right then and there. Finally he stopped shoving himself inside her, pulling out coming all over her. Sakura felt the tears dampening the cloth over her eyes as her rapist got off her and pulled his pants back on. "Why…?" Sakura whimpered. "Why me?" she repeated. He turned and hit her hard across the face, "Too bad, so sad." He replied.

The glass shattered, bringing the mans' attention to what caused it-Sora was standing in front of him with her gun to his face. She turned her head and looked at Sakura; one look told everything. Sora turned her attention back to Sakura's rapist, "Who ordered you to do this?" she asked, dangerously calm. "WHO!?" She demanded. "Her father." He laughed. Upon getting her answer, she shot him in the eye, splattering blood all over the wall. His body crumpled to the floor and blood oozed out of his head, staining the floor with the deep red colour. Sora rushed over to Sakura and took the blindfold off of her face, and looked around the room for the keys to the chains.

She quickly found it and broke her free from her bonds, with Sakura collapsing into Sora's arms crying. Syaoran, Rena and Syaoron came in quickly after and saw the state of Sakura. Rena immediately ran to Sakura and carefully pulled her from Sora's arms and into her own. Sakura couldn't see her face properly, but could tell that it was Rena who was holding her now. Rena placed a hand over Sakura's eyes, taking it away a few seconds later with Sakura completely asleep. "Call an ambulance." Rena ordered. Sora immediately took out her phone and dialled triple zero, explaining the situation and the address of the place they were at to the officers once she was connected.

Once Sakura awoke, Syaoran was the first person she looked for. He immediately went to her side and asked her how she was feeling. "I feel a little sore…but I can't remember what happened."

**CLIFF HANGERRRRR. Sakura doesn't remember what happened! I BET YOU'RE ALL THINKING "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Well, I'll reveal that in the next chapter darlings. Review? BUBYE 3**


	22. Hospital

**Chapter twenty TWOOOOOO. Arrrrrrrr me hearties. ENJOOOOY!**

Syaoran stood outside the door with Rena, who had covered herself with her cloak once again, hiding her face from the outside world. "What happened to Sakura's memory?" Syaoran asked quietly, aware that Sakura was awake inside the room. "I erased her memory of what happened to her tonight…but not of the information she was given." Rena replied. "I didn't know you could do that." Syaoron appeared from around the corner carrying two drinks; one for himself and one for Rena. "I try to hide it whenever I can because it's not particularly something I want people to know." Rena looked uncomfortable as she said this, "Could you please keep it a secret?" she asked. The two boys nodded, and Syaoran looked at his watch. "I'm going to go back in now, are you going to come in too?" Syaoron looked at his partner, telling her that it was her choice. "I'd like to see her, so sure."

Sakura looked up when she heard the door open, and smiled at her two new visitors. "How are you feeling?" Rena asked her. "Not too bad…I want to talk to Sora though…" Sakura replied. Syaoran and his brother looked at each other, "I don't think that will be a problem." They said simultaneously. Sakura and Rena looked at them, wanting to know what they meant; they clicked when they heard Sora running down the hallway yelling "COMING THROUUUUUUUGH!" They heard a loud bang when she crashed into the end of the hallway, and Sakura had to stop herself from laughing while the two boys were bending over in a fit of laughter.

Sora opened the door and entered Sakura's room, rubbing her head. "Oww…" she moaned as she closed the door behind her. "Make a nice dint in the wall, dear sister?" Syaoron snickered. "Shut up you." She retorted. "I'm sorry, but can you guys leave for a moment; I want to talk to Sora about something…" Sakura spoke.

The two brothers and Rena left Sakura alone with Sora, waiting out in the café area. "I wonder what Sakura wants to talk to Sora about…" Rena wondered while looking at her feet. "I'm not sure…" Syaoran admitted.

Sora sat next to Sakura, making herself comfortable before letting Sakura speak. "What's up, Sakura?" Sora asked. Sakura twiddled her thumbs, thinking of how she should phrase her sentence. "It's about what happened…I can't remember anything after a certain point of time…I know I turned around and saw a man, but I can't picture their face…What I really thought I should tell you is that before turning around, I saw my father."

Syaoran watched as his brother and Rena were having some sort of glaring war, over hot chocolate and sugar. There was one more straw of sugar left in the little cup in front of them, and both of them wanted it. Rena smiled sweetly after a few minutes, "I guess you can have it sweetie." She said. When he went to pick it up, she swiped it from his reach, "Over my dead body." She giggled and tore off the top of the paper tube, and poured it into her warm drink. "I'll get you for that…" Syaoron mumbled under his breath. "You sound just like a happily married couple." Syaoran commented. The two turned their heads and looked at him, "Was that an insult?" his brother asked. Syaoran shrugged his shoulders and sipped his coffee that he had ordered, smiling to himself.

Sora's eyes widened. "Are you sure it was him?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. "Yes. I'll never be able to forget his face or voice; it's a nightmare in real life." Sakura said flatly. "Alright, I'll get onto it ASAP."

"I knew I could trust you Sora."

"If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you tell Syaoran before me?"

Sakura shifted uncomfortably. "I was afraid of what he'd say or do…I'm not afraid of him, but I'm afraid of him getting hurt-I love him so much."

"I see now; you're so cute!" Sora grabbed Sakura and pulled her into one of her death hugs, squeezing the air out of her. Sakura laughed, and Sora joined in. "Shall we go see the others?" the young adult asked. Sakura smiled and nodded, "Sure."

When Sora and Sakura walked into the café area, Syaoran and Syaoron were having a thumb war. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders; Sakura had gotten used to all the silly behaviours of the strange family, and had become part of it herself.

Syaoran looked up, smiling upon the site of seeing his girlfriend. However, this lead to the loss of their game, so he pulled his brother off of his seat and onto the tiled floor before standing up and walking over to greet the two girls. "Was that necessary Syaoran?" Sora asked lifting an eyebrow. "Probably not, but revenge is sweet." He replied. Sakura face-palmed and Sora laughed at her younger brother who was patting Sakura on the head. "Does my little Sakura want some cake?" he said while petting her head. Everyone looked at him, including Sakura and all said simultaneously, "You sound like a paedophile." "But cake would be nice." Sakura added on the end. Ignoring the comment made by everyone, Syaoran pulled Sakura over to look at the different cakes and desserts that were available.

Sora grabbed a chair and sat herself down with the others, trying to figure out why there was no more sugar in the sugar cup holder. "It was Rena!" she announced shortly after she stopped her intense staring at the little cup. "Eh?" Rena didn't understand what Sora was going on about. "The sugar-it was you!"

"Well…yeah…"

"I commend you!"

"Uh…Thankyou?" Rena was completely baffled as to what Sora was going on about.

The rest of the day consisted of strange rants about almost anything from Sora, and hanging around with Sakura at the hospital. Syaoran stayed with her overnight, keeping her company and making sure she didn't get lonely.

The next day the hospital did a few more tests and the day after that Sakura was discharged from the hospital and free to go home. She was happy to finally be able to just sit on her own bed, or even Syaoran's bed, and eat food she enjoyed instead of crappy hospital food.

All was going well until Kanade and Tiriel called her into the agency.

**Ahem. I left it there because I'm incredibly lazy and can't be bothered adding any more to this chapter and I shall leave it as is. Review? Oh yeah, I've come up with something like six new ideas for stories. I'll be posting summaries up on my profile if you're interested.**


	23. Reunited

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I still have no idea how many chapters there will be to the entire story yet. I'll tell you at the end. Get it? Ha. Yeah that wasn't even funny -_-**

Tiriel and Kanade lead Sakura to the interrogation room where her brother was being held, and interrogated. They opened the door to let her in and see him, allowing her to walk in. Once she walked in Kanade shut the door and watched through the glass, listening.

Sakura sat down quietly, and waited for him to look up at her. Once he did, she watched as his eyes widened. "Sakura?" he exclaimed. Sakura didn't react in any way, she simply sat there. "Touya." She replied flatly. Touya was too surprised to say anything, so Sakura started talking instead. "What-are you surprised to see that I'm still alive?" Now she was starting to sound pissed off.

"I don't know…" he replied.

"Are you even happy to see the little sister, that you abandoned when she was so young, leaving her to be abused and raped?"

"What do you mean? I didn't choose to abandon you if that's what you think!" he raised his voice.

"Then why!? How could you…?" Sakura raised her voice to match his.

"I wouldn't have left if I had a choice!"

"_Don't_, patronize me!"

"I was taken and held in a prison, I didn't know what had happened until I was thrown in there." Touya lowered his voice to a soft pitch, knowing that arguing and yelling wouldn't solve anything.

"How can I trust you? As far as I'm concerned you just up and left one day-you told me you were going over to Yukito's, but when I called and asked where you were he didn't know at all…dad beat me over and over asking me where you were, and he never believed me! Never!"

The two had forgotten about the fact that there were agents listening in by then, and had settled more into a deep conversation. "Over the past few years there's been a huge gap formed between us, don't you think?" Touya mentioned sadly.

Sakura had settled back into her seat, much to her annoyance towards her brother. "Why did you kill those people?" she whispered. Touya looked at her wide eyed, "What do you mean? I didn't kill anyone." He said. Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You won't even tell your own sister the truth."

"I am telling the truth, I swear!" he insisted. Sakura looked him in the eyes, and her expression softened. "You always were soft when it came to me. He's telling the truth; he didn't kill them." Sakura announced as she stood up. The door opened, revealing Kanade holding it open for Sakura to leave. She walked out, whispering to Kanade as she walked past. "Good luck with the investigation." Kanade smiled, "We're one step towards finding them now; thankyou, Sakura."

Syaoran and Sora were playing an intense game of monopoly when Tiriel and Sakura returned. "Hand over the money child!" Sora demanded. "Whatever." Syaoran mumbled, handing over the money for the rent. The two looked up as Sakura walked in, "Want to play?" Sora asked. "Sure!" She replied happily. "Alright, let's restart the game!" Sora announced enthusiastically.

The game didn't finish until roughly around midnight, and Sakura was winning by miles. "Sakura, stop landing on free parking when there's all this money in the middle!" Sora whined. "I love games." Sakura had a blissful look on her face, and was ignoring Sora's whining. Syaoran laughed as Sora landed on one of the train stations, and as he owned all four of them she had to pay a decent amount. "Curse you little brother…" she growled. She handed over the money she owed, and found herself broke. "And now Syaoran has the honour of battling Sakura!" Sora started commentating on the game, and each time Syaoran had to hand money over to Sakura she'd yell "And the wolf is handing over his life once again!" Syaoran would ignore her though, while Sakura happily won the game.

Sakura fell asleep in Syaoran's bed afterwards, and in the morning fell out headfirst. Syaoran rolled over and looked at her over the edge of the bed and raised his eyebrows. "Oops?" he commented. She moved in such a way that she managed to kick her lover in the face while keeping her face completely planted to the floor. "Appreciated…" he grunted.

The two looked up when Sora and Syaoron opened the door. "Rena's come down with the flu!" Sora announced. Sakura immediately stood up and ran to the other end of the house and into the room that Rena and Syaoron were staying in.

Sure enough, Rena was lying there with a fever of forty degrees. "Rena, are you alright?" Sakura asked as she sat down next to her. Rena turned her head and looked at the teen with a big goofy smile, much resembling one of Sakura's when she was sick. "Eheheh, it seems I caught the flu." She laughed. "Make sure you rest plenty, and eat properly." Sakura said. Rena nodded, "I will, I promise."

Tiriel and Kanade had finally apprehended the real culprit, and were pressing him for answers. "What was your goal?" Tiriel was interrogating the criminal as she was harsher than Kanade. "I was ordered to by my boss." He grinned. "Who is this boss of yours?" Tiriel slammed her hands down on the table and leant in so that she was face to face with him. "You already know him…or rather, the girl was stuck in a house with him for sixteen years." He answered quite happily. Tiriel straightened herself and headed towards the exit, "Throw him in jail." She ordered as she exited.

Kanade approached Tiriel as she shut the door behind her. "We've located Sakura's father; all we have to do is go arrest him. However I doubt it will be that easy." Kanade said. "Let's get Sora in; this is the sort of job she's good at." Tiriel replied to her sister, who nodded and left to go call Sora in.

Sora arrived about half an hour later, ready to tackle the obstacles ahead. "We think that there will be several sources of guards and fighters in the area to protect him, so we have to be really careful." Kanade said after explaining everything to Sora. Sora nodded, "That's why you got me in." she noted. "Yes; you are able to take out several people in just a single fleeting moment like no other can. You and your deadly skills are perfect for this job." Tiriel said. "Alright, let's get going then."

**And we have reached the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, though I admit I was somewhat bored with it. The monopoly thing? Yeah, I needed to amuse myself somehow. Also, whenever Sakura see's Rena, she doesn't see Rena's true face; she sees what she saw when Rena first showed herself to Sakura. Just so you know.**


	24. Infiltrating Enemy Territory

**If it feels like I'm going to fast through these chapters, I'm sorry but I'm starting to get slack due to feeling irritated and upset towards certain people in my life. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying Caged, because I know I'm enjoying writing it!**

Sora ran through the fields towards the large mansion in the dark, completely destroying everyone who attempted to stop her. Kanade and Tiriel were coming in through the west entrance with backup, while Sora took the eastern entrance.

Sora was swift in her attacks, careful not to show her face to her weaker enemies. "You're all weak!" she hissed under her breath as she took out one of the men to her right.

She'd finally reached the mansion itself, and headed inside. She was careful when entering the large house, looking around each corner before continuing. "_Sora, are you there?"_ Kanade's voice came through the small earpiece attached to her ear. "Infiltration from the eastern gate's successful." Sora reported. "_Good. We need you to find the whereabouts of our target using any means available." _Kanade ordered. "Got ya." Sora replied.

Waiting patiently, Sora pulled the next guard aside and placed her gun to the side of his head. "Where's your leader?" She hissed. The guard, looking shocked and scared, held his hands up in front of himself. "D-down the far hall and on the right!" he answered, scared. Sora smiled, "thank you." She said, and shot him.

She headed down the hall and towards the room, slamming open the two large doors with a single kick. Inside the man Sora was looking for was sitting in a large chair suitable for royalty, with a glass of wine in his hand. "Welcome, Sora of the Fleeting Skies." He greeted. Sora took her defensive stance, "Thank you." She said with a half-smile. "What brings you here?" he asked. Sora laughed, "Ha! You of course-it's time that you were put away for good." He raised his eyebrows, "Oh? Have you met my wife?" he asked Sora, looking to his left. A woman stepped forward from the shadows and into the moonlight, holding a weapon of her own. "Sakura's so called mother?" Sora asked. The woman smiled, "Yes, although, we aren't her real parents." The cold woman said. Now Sora had become interested. "Oh? So you're the ones who stole her and her brother from her true family?"

"Oh, I don't put it in such a way to make ourselves sound like thieves. I prefer the term 'borrowed'."

"Either way, you're going down."

"Sorry, but our fight will have to wait until another day." The woman smiled, and swung her weapon diagonally from the top left to her bottom right, then from the top right to her bottom left. In doing so, she created a doorway in front of her. "Well, until next time, Sora of the Fleeting Skies." She laughed and left with her husband, leaving Sora behind. "Ah shit."

Sora contacted Kanade and Tiriel, telling them what happened. "_And you just let them get away!?" _Kanade yelled. "There wasn't much I could do woman!" Sora bit back. "Anyway, I'll come meet up with you; what're your coordinates?" she asked her sister. Kanade gave Sora her coordinates, and Sora headed towards the northern gates.

"So that's all the info you got?" Tiriel confirmed with Sora, who was sitting on the floor pulling strange poses. "Just be glad that they aren't her real parent's, seriously." Sora pouted. "There's no use pouting over losing." Tiriel spoke harshly to her younger sister. "Oh shut up." Sora mumbled. "Either way, we must keep this information from Sakura for now." Kanade said. Sora looked at her sister furiously, "What-why!?" She cried. "That's what's best for now." Her sister replied softly. "Hmph. Fine." Sora grumbled.

Syaoran and Sakura sat in Rena's room while Syaoron made her something to eat. Sakura was making paper cranes for Rena, in hopes to help her get better faster. "Sakura, you got the fold wrong." Syaoran said, watching her fold the paper. "I can't make a butterfly?" She asked holding up her neatly made butterfly in front of herself. "Oh, you were making a butterfly?" Rena and Syaoran asked. Rena took it from Sakura's hands carefully, looking over the delicate wings. "It's certainly beautiful…as always." Rena said the last two words in a whisper, as if she were talking to herself. Sakura smiled and hugged Rena, "Hehe…I've always loved making paper butterflies with patterned paper."

"S-Sakura you'll get sick!"

"Don't worry; I've had my flu shot!"

Rena puffed out her cheeks, causing Sakura and Syaoran to laugh. Shortly after, Syaoron came in with a bowl of soup and a cup full of warm milk and honey for Rena's sore throat. She took it happily, thanking him as she did so. "That smells amazing…" Sakura commented. "Our mother made it for us whenever we were sick, and gave us the recipe when we left." Syaoran said. "Your mother sounds like a kind person…I wish I could meet her…" Sakura blushed. "We usually go to visit every Christmas, so you can come with me this year if you'd like?" Syaoran offered.

"Would that be alright…?"

"Yeah, mum's heard about you a fair bit, and has mentioned wanting to meet you once or twice."

"Alright, I'd love to!"

"Hey Syaoran, didn't she want us to come back early December?" Syaoron asked his brother.

"Yeah, she did."

"Well, December's in a few weeks."

"Yay for summer."

"Have you booked your flights yet?"

"Nah, I'll book 'em later tonight."

"Just thought I'd ask."

Sakura and Rena looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Rena finished her meal quickly, and fell asleep shortly after. The other three sat in the lounge playing cards when Sora came barging through the door. "What's for dinner!?" She yelled as she fell through the door, landing on the floor face first. "Steak." Syaoran replied as Sora crawled through the door way and closed it behind her. "How was the mission?" The two boys asked their older sister. "It sucked." She answered. "If at first you don't succeed; try, try again." The two boys said simultaneously upon putting down cards. "Oh bite me!" Sora rand to her room and slammed the door, waking Rena up.

The next few days were rather boring, but for Sakura nothing ever seemed boring with Syaoran and his family around. Sora was always a complete spastic and spoke whatever was on her mind, while Rena and Syaoron played small tricks on her just for entertainment. Rena's sickness had disappeared, and the two decided that they'd stay until everything revolving around Sakura had ended.

For now, Sakura was experiencing a happiness she'd never had before, but was uncertain as to how long it would last. That one thought weighed on her mind constantly, and she felt the need to confide in Syaoran about it.

"I understand how you feel; I have the same thoughts on my mind as you. But even so, the best we can do now is watch out for each other, while also enjoying ourselves while the fun lasts." He smiled and tucked a piece of loose hair behind Sakura's ear. She hugged him, happy that she was able to have him by her side and for him to support her. "You're right, thanks Syaoran…" she said before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Second half of that chapter was rather boring, but hey, now things are getting interesting. **

**Review?**


	25. Syaoran's Parents

**Ehh, I'm bored so I'm skipping ahead a few weeks. Teehee.**

The next few weeks went by quickly without a fuss, and it was just starting early December. Syaoran, Sakura and the others were packing their things for the trip to Hong Kong, and making their way to the airport. "Sakura, here's your ticket!" Sora said cheerfully as she handed the young teen the piece of paper she needed to board the plane. "Thanks," she smiled, and took the ticket from Sora.

When Sora looked up at the flight times, she noticed that their flight had been delayed. "Aw, our flight's been delayed." Syaoran looked over, "Guess we'll have to wait then." He walked over to the seats and sat down, pulling out his phone and started playing a game. Sakura and Sora joined him, only they played word associations instead. Some really bizarre things popped up in the game, starting from animals and ending with some strange fruit. Syaoran eventually stopped them in their game, asking Sora a question. "Do you know where Rena and the others have got to?" Sora looked at him blankly, then realised. "Oh! Yeah, they're just downstairs…I think." She replied. "Ok," he shrugged.

Ten minutes before boarding their flight, Rena and the other three finally showed up. "You took your time." Syaoran said as he stood up, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Sorry, had to deal with someone." Rena apologised. "Anyway, we should probably start lining up like everyone else." He shrugged it off.

The plane ride was long and boring, with nearly everyone falling asleep on each other's shoulders. Sakura couldn't sleep peacefully, waking up every half hour from nightmares and strange dreams. "Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran whispered to her, being careful not to wake his sister next to him in fear of being punched in the face. "Yeah…I'm just having trouble sleeping." Sakura replied. He pulled her closer to him, "Don't worry, we'll be there soon."

They landed early morning, and Sakura was exhausted. She'd slept all through the car ride, waking only when they finally got there. Sora pulled her bag out of the car and ran up to the door opened it and ran inside. Syaoran and Sakura followed with their own things, leaving the door opened for the others.

The house itself was pretty much a mansion, and the inside was decorated with a simple flower pattern along the top and bottom of the white walls, with a spiral staircase leading to the second floor. Tiles formed the shape of a lotus in the middle of the floor, redirecting the sunlight of the early morning sun illuminating the large entrance hall that much resembled that of a ballroom. "That looks amazing…" Sakura whispered as she walked through. Housekeepers had taken their belongings and placed them in their rooms, so that they could do as they wished. "I know, I'll show you the gardens later." Syaoran said, leading her to his room. "Where are your parents?" Sakura asked quietly. "They'll be around; Sora's gone to look for them." Syaoran said as he opened the door to his room.

The room itself was quite large with a double bed similar to the one he had back in Japan, and deep green carpet. The curtains along the large windows were also a deep green, hiding the balcony behind the glass. Images flashed through Sakura's mind when she saw the dark furniture in the room of a white room with a white bed and similar furniture, but she ignored it and focused on what was in front of her. "Reminds me of your room back home." Sakura smiled. "Really? How so?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"Well, I don't really know how to put it…it feels so much safer than any other place."

"I wonder why that is…"

The two stood there for a moment in silence, until Sora came running up the stairs and through the hallway to Syaoran's room. She barged in, kicking Syaoran square in the face. "Parents are downstairs waiting for us!" Sora shouted while her foot was planted to her brothers' face. She landed neatly on her feet, then ran out of the room yelling "I'M SO AMAZING" at the top of her lungs.

Syaoran ran out after her, "What did you do that for!?" He yelled after her. "I don't know!" She called back.

Sakura laughed and followed them down stairs and into a room that she assumed would be the lounge room.

The carpet was a soft white, with a large TV in the far corner and soft couches around the room. Syaoran stood in the room, waiting for her and beaconed for her to come over. She walked over and sat down, feeling a little uncomfortable. His parents walked in seconds after and sat down with the group.

Their father was tall and resembled the boys, while their mother had fair skin and a colour between light brown to honey coloured hair, and deep blue eyes. "How was the flight?" Their mother asked. "It wasn't too bad, though I think Sakura had a little trouble resting comfortably." Sora answered. The two adults turned their heads and looked at Syaoran and Sakura, looking Sakura over carefully. Sakura tensed up beside Syaoran, feeling self-conscious. They both smiled at her, making her feel welcome and spoke directly to her. "So you're Sakura? I've heard a lot about you." Syaoran's mother smiled. "P-pleased to meet you! My name is Sakura Kinomoto…" Sakura stuttered, turning bright red. "No need to be so polite Sakura, my name is Karin, and this is their father; Akira." Karin said. "Pleased to meet you, Sakura." The tall man said. "Pleased to meet you too," Sakura bowed.

Sakura felt a little out of the loop with all of the catching up that was going on between parent and child, and felt a little relieved when the two older adults announced that they had to go do some things. "Can you show me around the house some more?" Sakura asked Syaoran, who was having a staring competition with Sora. He blinked and looked at his girlfriend, losing the competition and leaving Sora to jump about with her victory. "Sure, let's go." He smiled and took her hand, leading her out of the large room.

He led her around the house, showing her where everything was and telling her about some of his memories he had as a child as he went. He eventually led her out to the gardens; there were beautiful light pink and white roses climbing up the brick walls, and lily's surrounding the edge of the garden bed. Looking to the left there was a large pond that had a bridge over it, and lotuses were scattered on the water's surface. The grass was soft and green, perfect for sitting on by the waters' edge. On the other side of the pond was a large cherry blossom tree that stayed in full bloom all year round and it seemed to emit a strange glow through the flower petals. Sakura took in a deep breath, and let it out with a sigh. "It's such a beautiful place…" Sakura whispered. "It is," Syaoran agreed, holding her hand. "Sakura," Karin called her name from behind the couple. Sakura turned around and faced the woman, "would you like to come with me? I have something I'd like to show you." She said. "Ok," Sakura answered.

She left Syaoran and followed his mother upstairs to a room that she assumed belonged to Karin. The woman pulled out a traditional dress and held it up to show Sakura. The dress itself had two layers, the top layer being shorter in length and more detailed than the other. Silver thread had been embroidered onto the fabric around the bottom edges of the top layer, shining against the dark pink fabric. The dress underneath was a lighter pink and the sleeves fell around the wearers arms. Sakura looked at the beautiful garment admiring it. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Karin said. "It's gorgeous." Sakura replied. Karin smiled, "It was mine when I was your age, but I don't fit into anymore and none of the girls have ever been able to fit into it, but with your size I think you would."

Sakura was certainly surprised. "Are you sure? I mean you don't exactly know me…" she gasped.

"I can tell just by looking at you that you're a good person, and will be staying with us for quite a long time."

Sakura was baffled. "Well, alright…if it's alright with you…"

Karin smiled, "Here, I'll help you put it on."

A little while later Sakura was standing in the middle of the lounge room in front of everyone, wearing the garment that had just been gifted to her. "Sakura looks amazing!" Sora squealed, jumping up and down like an excited child. Sakura blushed and looked down at her feet, "Thanks…" she said. Sakura looked at Syaoran, who smiled. "You look wonderful." He said. "You should all be getting changed; I'm disappointed that you haven't already." Their mother bit. "Yeah, yeah." Syaoran said as he stood up and headed to his room to change. The others, except for Rena who was sitting looking at her hot tea, stood up and went to their rooms to change. "Rena, you already changed?" Sakura asked, sitting next to her. "Hm? Oh, yeah. I got this from Syaoron as a present one year." Rena replied. "Personally I don't think black suits you, Rena." Sakura admitted.

"Eh-Really?"

"I think with your personality, warmer colours would suit better…for example what you're wearing now suits you so much more than the black dress you usually wear."

"That's what he says too, but he knows I have my reasons…"

It was then that it became painfully clear exactly how many secrets were being hidden from Sakura by almost everyone around her, excluding Syaoran.

**Was that ending alright? I thought it would be a good way to end it, but others probably don't think the same as me and that's alright. Whatever could happen in Syaoran's home country hmm? You'll just have to wait and find out! HAHAHAHAHA**

**Review?**


	26. Shopping With Sora

**Had a really horrible day at school n stuff-probably time to get rid of a few problems ;_; Either way, I HAVE A JOB. OHMAIGAWD I HAVE A JOB.**

As usual, Sora came barging into Syaoran's room, waking the two teens up in a most unusual way. Syaoran took one look at his older sister and said "I don't know you." And rolled over. Sora was wearing a banana costume, and was jumping up and down in it. "Sakura let's go shopping!" Sora cheerfully jumped up and down. Sakura looked at Sora, "Uh ok…" she replied, still getting used to what her friend was wearing. "Wear what mum gave you yesterdaaaaayyyyy!" Sora sang as she ran out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

It was mid-morning, and rather sunny outside. "Syaoran, are you going to get up?" Sakura asked the lazy teen that was still lying in bed while Sakura got dressed. "Do I have to?" he complained. "I'll be back later then," Sakura said as she walked out of the room. "Have fun with the banana."

Breakfast was ready and waiting for Sakura when she got downstairs. Sora was standing in the kitchen dancing, waiting for Sakura to finish eating. "Peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time," she sang while dancing. "You're so strange, Sora." Sakura laughed. "I try my best, future sister in law!" Sora grinned. Sakura turned bright red, "S-Sora!"

"MWAHAHAHA!"

"Sora, why are you tormenting my girlfriend?" Syaoran had just walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"She's just so adorable to tease, I can't help myself!"

"Freak."

Sora and Sakura left some time later, and headed off towards the main city. Sora was skipping and singing rather loudly, drawing attention to herself as she did so. One of the residents in the area waved to Sora, and she waved back. "Do you know most of the residents in the area?" Sakura asked. "Oh, yeah. I suppose in a sense we'd be known as nobles around here." Sora replied casually, while still skipping. "What?!" Sakura's head was spinning. "Don't let it bother you, but since you're wearing that you might have a few people come up and talk to you…"

"Huh-what!? What do I say?" Sakura started stressing.

"Just answer their questions the best you can,"

Sakura snapped out of her spinning thoughts, and noticed some beautiful wild flowers blooming in the grass. "Pretty aren't they?" Sora commented. Sakura nodded in agreement, but she couldn't help but think that she'd seen a similar flower somewhere before. "What's on your mind, Sakura?" Sora asked. "I'm just trying to remember where I've seen a flower like this before…" Sakura replied. Sora cocked her head to the side, watching Sakura. _Where have I seen this flower…?_ Sakura shook her head and stood up, "It doesn't matter, let's go." She said.

The city was full of people everywhere, and Sakura found herself rather intimidated by the amount of people around her. "What's wrong?" Sora asked the young teen. "Nothing…just the amount of people around…" Sakura took a step back, bumping into a rather large man. "Oi." he growled. Sakura span around and turned to run, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her from escaping. Sakura tried to wriggle free, but failed in her attempts. She was frozen stiff, frightened of the person in front of her. He went to grab her throat, but was stopped by a swift kick to the side of the head. "FLYING BANANA KICK!" Sora sang as she kicked the brute in the side of the head.

People gathered around to see what was happening, and a couple of teens stepped in to help Sakura up. She thanked them and turned to see what was happening herself; Sora was standing with her hands on her hips with a disapproving look on her face. "Do you know what you have done?" She said to the fallen man. He spat something out before speaking, "What do you care?" He spat. Sora had a dangerous look in her eyes, glaring down at him. "You clearly don't. Take a look at her clothing." She growled. He reluctantly looked at what Sakura was wearing, and realised what Sora meant. He looked back at her, afraid of what she'd do. "Now you understand, don't you? Apologise." She demanded. He turned his head, and Sakura noticed a tattoo on the side of his bottom jaw; it was of the flower that she'd seen on the side of the road, and she remembered where she'd seen it. It was the same tattoo that both her parents had on their jaws. "Sorry." He spat at her. He stood up and pushed his way through the crowd, and away from Sora and Sakura.

Once he was gone, everyone let out a cheer for Sora. Sora took Sakura's hand and waved to the crowed with her other, and headed away from the mass of people. Sakura had gone pale, so Sora sat her down on a nearby bench. "Sakura?" Sora called out to her, but Sakura didn't respond. "Sakura." Sora shook her lightly, getting her attention. "What happened?"

"I remembered something about where I'd seen that flower before…"

"What? What is it?"

"The tattoo that was on that man's face, the flower; it's the same tattoo my parents have, and in the same place."

Sora's eyes widened. She pulled her phone out from somewhere and sent some sort of text to someone, probably Tiriel or Kanade, telling them about what Sakura had just said. The two were silent when a young child walked by with their mother, "Mummy, why is there a banana with a phone?" the innocent toddler asked. "Probably just a street performer honey." Sora pulled the weirdest facial expression upon hearing the words 'street performer', causing Sakura to collapse in a fit of laughter. "How dare them…"

"Sorry Sora, but you do look pretty funny."

"Let's get this darn shopping over and done with!" Sora shouted, stomping away slowly. Sakura laughed and followed, temporarily forgetting everything she'd just remembered.

The two walked into a jewellery store; Sakura was able to walk through the door without a problem, whereas Sora got stuck with her costume and had to wiggle through. The store keeper was trying not to laugh as she did so, but failed when Sora fell face first into the floor. "Intelligent…" Sakura smirked. Sora mumbled something unintelligent into the floor before standing up.

The shop was full of all kinds of different types of jewellery and gems, precious stones and crystals. Sora walked up to Sakura, "Found a present for Syaoran yet?" she asked. "What? I don't know what he'd like…" Sakura admitted. "Come over here." Sora pulled Sakura over to a glass case that had different types of bracelets and rings, as well as chains for men. A silver link chain bracelet caught Sakura's eye. "You looking at the bracelet?" Sora asked her. "Yeah…I was just thinking it would be nice…"

"Hey, you can even ask to get his name engraved on the little plate in the middle."

"I can too…"

Sora called the store keeper over, and told her what they wanted. "Take a look around while I get this done, I'll be with you in a few moments."

While Sakura was looking around, she found a lovely gold bangle that had roses on it, with rubies carefully placed around the outline of each flower. In between each flower was a tiny diamond, with a smaller flower engraved around it. Out of all of the pieces of jewellery in the store, that one was probably her favourite. Five or so minutes later Sora walked over to Sakura, who was still looking at the gold bracelet. "You always find the most beautiful things Sakura," Sora murmured. "I wish I had enough to buy-hey the bracelet!" Sakura exclaimed, just realising that Sora had paid for it. "Here you go," Sora said as she cheerfully handed Sakura the small bag. "Why did you pay?" Sakura asked, worried. "Because I felt like it of course!" Sora bounced up and down happily, her bubbly attitude illuminating the whole store. "But…"

"Don't worry about it! In return, buy me an awesome gift!"

"Alright, it's settled then!" The two girls smiled at each other, content with their conclusion. "Come on, let's go back home and say hello to the others." Sora said, heading towards the door. Sakura followed, happy that she got to spend some more time with Sora.

When they got back, they couldn't find Syaoran or any of the others around the house. "Hey mum, where's Syaoran and the others?" Sora asked. "Hm? Oh, Syaoran, Syaoron and Rena went out for a bit, they'll be back later." Her mother replied. "Ok!" Sora went to skip out of the room when her mother stopped her. "Honey, why are you wearing a banana costume?"

"Because I wanted to, it's nice and comfortable too."

"Ok…"

Sora skipped out of the room and upstairs, with Sakura following. "Sora, can you do me a favour?" Sakura asked. "Sure, what's up?"

"Can you keep this in your room until Christmas?"

"Of course I can my lovely Sakura!" Sora sang as she took the bag from Sakura and walked into her room.

While Sora did that, Sakura went into Syaoran's room and walked out onto the balcony. She breathed in the cool air, and looked out at the view of the garden. From up on the balcony, it was much more different than seeing it up close. It was a beautiful site, being able to see the whole garden from just one place. Movement from the edge of the garden bushes caught her attention. Turning her head, she saw the man from the city. He was holding something that she couldn't see clearly, so she squinted her eyes. He raised his hand that was holding the object towards her. Sakura screamed.

**YOU'RE PROBABLY ALL GOING TO KILL ME NOW. HAHAHAHAHAHA YAYY-wait what. Well anyway, I hope you all enjoyed Sora in the banana suit. I mean, it's just so Sora-like to do something like that. Bet Syaoran wished he wasn't related to her at all :P hahaha, REVIEWS PLEASE I'M GETTING IMPATIENT.**


	27. Rena's doubts

**Now we find out what happens! ON WITH THE CHAPTERRRR**

Sora greeted Syaoran at the door, "Did you get it?" she asked him curiously. "Yes, I got the thing that you told me about." He answered as he walked through the door. Rena and Syaoron walked in behind him and headed off to sit in the lounge room. Syaoran and Sora were about to follow, when they heard a scream from upstairs followed by a loud gun shot. "Sakura!" Syaoran and Sora raced upstairs and into Syaoran's room, where a pool of blood could be seen flooding the balcony. Sora rushed out, looking for Sakura. She couldn't be seen on the balcony, so she looked over the edge. "Syaoran, call our family doctor-immediately!"

"Where is she?" he asked, struggling to stay calm.

"She's fallen over the edge, hurry!"

Syaoran sprinted out the room and grabbed Rena and his brother, asking them to go out into the garden and tend to Sakura while he called their doctor and the police.

"Syaoran, calm down-she can't die!" Rena told him.

"What do you mean!?-she's just fallen off the balcony!" he yelled back.

"Trust me! Now hurry up and do what you must!" Rena ran out into the yard and over to Sakura, looking around her to make sure that Sakura's attacker wasn't around. She knelt down beside her, and looked at how badly she'd been injured.

Sora ran out to meet her, "How badly injured is she?" Sora asked. Rena looked at her, fear creeping into her eyes. "Pretty bad, she's been shot in the shoulder and is losing a lot of blood, help me Sora!" she cried.

The doctor arrived about ten minutes later, bringing with her police and her assistant. Syaoran and Sora felt completely useless, unable to help Sakura in her current state. "She should be taken to a hospital-

"No." Karin cut across the doctors' sentence, interrupting him. "I'd prefer her to stay here at the house please."

Reluctantly, she gave in. "Alright, fine. But my assistant stays to tend to the young lady's wounds."

"That's fine." Karin agreed.

Carefully, they moved Sakura to one of the rooms inside, being careful of her injuries. The doctor looked at the group in the room, "I need you all to leave, go on-shoo!" she pushed them out the door, and slammed the door in their faces.

"Will she be ok…?" Sora asked. Karin looked at her daughter softly, "Don't worry, my sister won't let anything happen."

"But do you think that Kaede can handle a bullet wound?"

"She can handle anything Sora, anything."

Still, Sora didn't look so convinced. Kanade and Tiriel tapped their younger sister on the shoulder, and pulled her away from the others. "We've sent the police and some of our agents to catch Sakura's shooter, and arrest him." Kanade whispered to her. "Good, that bastard deserves to be thrown in jail!" Sora hissed. "Calm down Sora, think of Syaoran and Rena." Tiriel said, looking over at the teens.

Syaoran was so upset with himself that he'd been unable to protect her from injury, that he wasn't there to save her. "Why!?" he yelled. "Syaoran calm down!" Rena yelled at him, tears streaming down her face. "How can I-my girlfriend's just been shot!"

"I know! And being angry won't heal her!"

The two stopped yelling at each other, staying silent for a few moments. "It's all my fault…" Rena whispered, falling to her knees. "If only _that_ hadn't happened, then maybe none of this would have happened…"

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Sora asked.

"That man is probably after my life, not Sakura's…and she doesn't know that because she doesn't remember what happened all those years ago…"

"I still don't understand, what happened?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now…but Syaoran, you know that I'm Sakura's twin sister, and as her sister I'm supposed to protect her."

"Are you going somewhere with this?"

"Yes. I'm going to go and deal with this area's little group sent by the Crimson Rose."

"Who?"

"I'll explain when I get back-No, you can't come with me; this is something I have to do on my own." Rena stood up, her resemblance to Sakura shining through her eyes. Her caramel hair and emerald eyes seemed to shine, making her look like some sort of angel or goddess. She walked away, heading for the door. "Rena!" Syaoran called out. She turned her head, acknowledging his voice. "Make sure you're back by the time Sakura wakes up." He said. She smiled and nodded, then disappeared around the corner and out of the house.

Rena ran as fast as she could to catch the unfortunate man running away from her. Unfortunately for him, he was no match for Rena, who was running at insane speed, and was thrown to the ground by her weight. "Take me to your hideout now, or I'll kill you right here, right now." Her calm voice was a sign of deadliness, frightening the man.

They walked fast; Rena kept a painfully tight grip on his arm, tightening it even more whenever he showed signs of rebellion. He led her to an unused warehouse, opening the door and leading her inside. Looks were certainly deceiving from the outside, as the inside had white walls and desks with people working at them, and an escalator leading down to an underground hideout. Some of the desk workers looked up and went to pull a gun on Rena, but before they could do that they'd exploded everywhere. The other workers were too scared to move under Rena's glare, afraid she'd do something. "That's what will happen to you if you even attempt to try and get away from me, understand?" She threatened. He nodded, fear clear as day on his face. "Move it." She shoved him, making him continue.

They reached a room with a large wooden door, and a brass knob. "Open it." She ordered. He opened the door, and she pulled up the hood of her cloak. "Before I kill you, who shot my sister?" Rena whispered. "I-I don't know!"

"_LIAR."_

"I-it was the boss's right hand man! I don't know his name-just that he was sent on a mission to execute the girl-please, I'm sorry!"

Unfortunately for him he didn't live for very long. He was blown to bits from inside out, blood and guts splattering the floor and walls. She entered the room, finding two men inside. One was standing on the right of who she assumed to be the leader of this particular party, and the leader was sitting in a large plush chair. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the one who was sitting down asked the bloke who was standing next to him. Rena paced slowly around the room. "Who were you after-Rena or Reina?" Rena asked, pretending to examine her nails. "Aren't you a smart one-I was after the one named Rena; can't have her revealing information to the girl can we?" he said smugly. Rena pulled off her hood, revealing her face. "Looks like you made a mistake sir, you shot Reina."

His face turned white, and the man next to him went to pull out a gun. Luckily, Rena got in first, and started tearing them apart from the inside. She watched as they writhed in agony, slowly and painfully dying, splattering everywhere. "I feel sorry for you; you don't know who your master really is. Or should I say, what he is." She walked out of the office, and made her way to the exit. Blood stained her cloak and dress, leaving trails of it behind her. She shed her cloak, leaving it on the floor in the warehouse, and left.

She didn't get far before collapsing in the dark, crying. She didn't hear or feel the presence of the person standing in front of her, kneeling down and wrapping their arms around her. "Rena," Syaoron whispered her name ever so softly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Rena whispered. "I don't think your apologies are directed at me, Ren." He kissed her on the forehead, and looked her in the eyes. "I have to tell her, even though she might hate me…don't I?"

"It would be best if you did, I think she already realises that everyone around her with the exception for one person is hiding something from her."

"You're right…we should go back…"

"Let's go."

Holding hands, they walked back to the house getting soaked in the rain, and Rena knew it was time to tell her sister everything.

**It's amazing how many names I just pluck from different animes. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW?**


	28. Truth

**MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB IT'S FLEECE WAS BLACK AS CHARCOAL, AND WHEN IT TRIED TO JUMP THE FENCE IT HURT IT'S LITTLE-alright here's chapter twenty whatever**

Sakura awakened to the early morning sunlight shining down on her face, lighting up the room around her. She went to adjust her position, but stopped when she felt the shock of pain course through her shoulder and back. She looked down at herself, and took full notice of the bandages wrapped around her arms, shoulder and chest. She also noticed that bandages had been wrapped around her head, covering her right eye.

Looking at her hands, she wondered what had happen to her that had caused her to receive so many injuries. She looked up upon hearing the click of the door opening and closing, seeing Syaoran carrying fresh bandages and a tub of warm water accompanied with a cloth.

Syaoran looked up, eyes widening. "You're awake," he smiled and sat in the chair by her bed, placing the tub of warm water and fresh bandages on the table next to him. "What happened…?" Sakura asked, struggling to sit up properly on her own. He helped her sit in her desired position, "You were shot in the shoulder and you fell from the balcony." He answered, dipping the cloth into the warm water. "Oh yeah…" she remembered falling from the stone balcony after being shot and trying to stable herself, but blacked out just as she fell. Syaoran's gentle hands supported her front while he removed the bandages around her shoulder and cleaned the skin around the wound before wiping the soft piece of material over it. She winced as the cloth brushed over the painful wound, "Sorry, please bear with me for the moment." Syaoran apologised as he wiped it clean.

"How long have I…?" she began.

"You've been unconscious for about a week. Rena was afraid that we'd almost lost you, even though she told me that you wouldn't die."

"Did I miss out on much?"

"Not really; just Sora chasing my brother around in a chicken costume."

"That's Sora for you…" Sakura laughed.

Syaoran removed the bandages from around Sakura's head, enabling her to see out of her right eye. He then proceeded to remove the bandages from her arms, and washing the area. "Aren't you going to replace the bandages around my arms?" Sakura asked. "No need, they'll be fine." Syaoran replied. "How long…will it take for my shoulder to heal?" Sakura asked. "A while, so don't do anything that would slow the process down." Syaoran told her. She stuck her tongue out at him, "I'll try to do everything that will slow it down." She said jokingly. Syaoran shook his head, trying not to laugh at her.

Once he was done, he told her that he was going to go get her something to eat and a warm drink, and also told her to stay put. As she leant back against the soft pillows that had been placed there for her, she wondered how everyone was doing. She wondered what Chii and Fai were up to, if they were well. As if she had summoned them with her mind, Chii and Fai opened the door and walked in, sitting down by her. "Well, don't you look dreadful?" Chii joked. Sakura smiled, happy to see the two. "I was just thinking about you two," Sakura admitted, "how have you been?"

Chii smiled. "Pretty good actually! Tomoyo wants to see you so badly, but she's unable to make it. She sent this with us to give you-here." Chii handed Sakura a box covered with metallic pink wrapping paper, with a card attached to the present.

"Aww, Tomoyo's so sweet. It's too bad she couldn't come." Sakura took the package, opening the card and reading what was inside.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Sorry I was unable to come visit you, work wouldn't let me go and I was so annoyed! Anyway, I heard that you were chronically injured, and I completely freaked out! Get better soon, I'm waiting to see you when you especially when you return to us with the others. _

_P.S. When I saw these items I thought of you! Couldn't help myself._

_Love from Tomoyo._

Sakura smiled, glad that her friend had been thinking about her even while she was away. She removed the wrapping paper and opened the box, revealing a small plush rabbit that had been placed on top of a pink dress.

She pulled the rabbit out of the box, placing it beside her before pulling out the pink dress. The dress itself was full length and sleeveless, with a gold embroidered pattern of cherry blossoms around the bust line. From there, it simply fell to the floor.

"That's pretty," Chii commented, looking at the dress.

"Yeah honey, never mind the dress I'm just wondering about the stuffed rabbit." Fai butted in.

Sakura laughed, "Tomoyo and I have this joke between us about a rabbit from ages ago, and she knows this is my favourite brand of plush toys."

"Makes sense now."

Sakura giggled, placing the items carefully back in their box. "I'm really sorry Sakura, but we have to get going now…" Chii said, standing up.

"Thank you for visiting me, I really enjoyed being able to see you again." Sakura smiled.

Fai kissed her on the forehead in farewell, and left behind his wife, holding the door open for Rena. Rena looked slightly guilty as she sat on the bed with Sakura, her eyes full of sadness and guilt. "Rena…?"

"I'm glad you're alright, Sakura." Rena said. Sakura smiled, "I think everyone's relieved to know that I'm awake."

"They are; you should have seen Sora's face when Syaoran told us you'd woken up."

"I can only imagine what it looked like," Sakura laughed. Rena became silent for a moment, before speaking. "I need to tell you the truth; about me, about everything."

Sakura's face suddenly became very serious. "I thought you and the others were hiding something from me."

Rena nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you-

"I'm sure you did it with good intentions, Rena."

"Even so, it's my fault you were the one shot!" she cried.

Sakura looked confused, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Rena's appearance suddenly changed to her true physical form, shocking Sakura. "Who are you…?" Sakura whispered. Rena opened her eyes, revealing the same emerald eyes as the girl sitting in front of her. "My name is Sakura, just as yours is. In order to tell us apart, our parents gave us two separate names, but similar in spelling and sound. As you already know, I am Rena. The name that was given to you is Reina."

"Our parents? But-

"No, they are not your real parents. When you were younger, we were separated by war. You were taken from us by the Crimson Rose organisation, raised in such a brutal way that hearing this information could cause you to break. However, you met Syaoran, who you formed a strong relationship with, making you a stronger person. They didn't foresee this, and in turn, they sent a group of people around to assassinate anyone related to you by blood, and they mistook you for me."

"I don't understand, what did they want with me?"

"Experimentation. We were born into a family that is higher than a human, but equal to a demon. We are known as the higher angels; the family of angels that oversees all in heaven. We are the royal family commanding the angels who serve us, and you are the next in line to seize the throne."

"Is that why I was the one taken…?"

"Probably…"

"I see…I'm glad you were out of harm's way."

"I'm sorry we couldn't help you any earlier-I searched for you everywhere and when I'd finally found you I was shocked to see everything that had harmed you-your soul was crying out, and it scared me. I went and spoke to our mother, trying to find out what I could do, and was disappointed to find that there wasn't much I could do…my sister who no longer knew who I was needed help, and I was useless!" Tears rolled down Rena's face, falling onto her hands.

"Rena, it's alright. See, I'm alive."

"I know, and I'm just so happy to be able to see you smiling for real…"

"Is Touya my real brother?" Sakura asked quietly.

"He's alive!?"

**Trololol. Review?**


	29. Healing

**Oh hail chapter 29!**

Sakura was confused, "Why are you surprised about that?" she asked. "He disappeared years ago before we were even born…" Rena replied quietly. "So…he just disappeared without a word?"

"He may have been taken…I don't know."

"Maybe they wanted a male and a female to perform tests on…"

"Everything makes sense now!"

"Huh?"

"Well it sort of does and sort of doesn't…Maybe they found something in their results and needed a female to test out whatever theories they had…" Rena explained.

Sakura's eyes darkened, "I won't let them achieve their goal."

_That's the determined look of the sister I know…maybe, just maybe we'll be able to stop them._

Rena smiled, "Alright, but allow the people who care about you to help."

"If anyone gets hurt it will be my fault…"

Someone had opened the door and interrupted the two girls. "What one chooses to do, and not to do, completely lies with the person who chooses it." The girls looked up to see Syaoran walking in with a tray, carrying a bowl and a warm drink for Sakura. She looked at him, knowing that if she ever lost him she'd break. "If I lose you…" she began, "No. No if's or but's. And I'm sure that everyone will want to help and you can't stop them. Stop worrying so much and let us help." Syaoran placed the tray on the table by her bed.

"Syaoran's right, Sakura." Sora stood at the door, resisting the temptation to pull the young female teen into a really tight hug.

Rena smiled at her sister, who seemed to have given up for the moment. "So, what are we helping with again?" Sora asked. Everyone face-palmed, Syaoran letting out a groan of annoyance and shaking his head. "What-did I say something?"

"I'll tell you later, Sora." Rena started laughing, accompanied by her sister and soon Syaoran. They laughed themselves to tears, clutching their stomachs that had gotten sore from all of the laughing. Sora puffed out her cheeks, "Shush, you." She pouted.

They left Sakura to eat her meal and let the new information sink in, and also because Rena wanted to talk to Syaoran. They stood in the hallway outside the lounge room, leaning against the wall. "Were you listening to us, Syaoran?" She asked him. He let out a sigh, "Most of it." He answered. Rena looked down at her feet. "So you know that neither I nor Reina are human…?"

"I already knew."

Rena looked at him, unable to believe what she'd just heard. "How…?" She started. "Sakura used to have these points in time where she would be in a bit of a daze, and whenever I looked at her shadow I could see wings being cast behind her. At first I thought that my eyes were playing tricks on me, but when it happened again not only were there wings in her shadow, but it seemed like the light had been manipulated around her, creating translucent wings appearing from her back. It was pretty creepy actually." Syaoran confessed.

Rena's eyes widened. _Subconsciously she knew… _"Strange, isn't it?" he said. Rena nodded, "It is."

The two were silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts. Syaoran broke the silence by asking Rena about the amount of information she'd already given her sister. "Why didn't you tell her about everything? Such as what happened at the warehouse?" he asked curiously. Unsurprised by what he knew, Rena answered honestly. "I can't tell her yet, I'm not ready." She said sadly. "You're a good person, Rena." Syaoran told her as he walked into the lounge room, getting hit in the face by a flying cushion.

"Oops." Sora giggled. "Not. Funny." Syaoran growled. He chased his sister around the room, trying to catch her and give her pay back. Rena watched, amazed at how calm they could be at a time like this. Syaoron walked up beside her, holding a cushion like the one that hit his brother in the face. "This could be interesting." He mumbled, throwing the pillow into an empty space that he'd predicted his sister to run to. His prediction was very precise, as it hit her square in the face and bounced off. She shrieked and tripped, landing face first into the couch. "Oww…" she groaned. Syaoran took the chance to sit on her, ensuring that she would stay like that until he stood up. "Get off," she squirmed underneath him, attempting to get away. "No, this is payback for the cushion."

_Strange family…_ Rena thought.

A few hours later, Sakura called for Rena. She didn't say why, but it seemed to be of the utmost importance that she would see her sister.

Rena walked in, not sure what Sakura could possibly want apart from talking about the information that she'd given her earlier. "Is something wrong?" Rena asked, sitting down beside her. Sakura seemed uncomfortable, unable to figure out how to word her sentence. Rena sat patiently, allowing the injured girl to figure out her words. "It's my wounds…" Sakura turned, allowing Rena to take a look. She was surprised to see that there wasn't any wound at all; it had completely disappeared. "Somehow, after you left and I ate, while I was sleeping they just healed themselves…"

Rena thought carefully for a moment, trying to figure out the words carefully. "Well…we aren't like normal humans you see…We have healing abilities that automatically kick in when one is injured or wounded, and you were asleep for quite a while, so most of the wound would have been healing itself…probably when you ate and given yourself more energy did it speed up." Rena explained.

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded as if satisfied with the answer. "I suppose that makes sense then, It was just really weird." She giggled. Rena laughed, "I agree, it always feels strange."

The two boys stood at the door, listening to the two sisters catch up. "She actually put a special type of powder into her tea." Syaoron confessed. "She got me to do it while she was talking to her earlier." Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "And what did it do?"

"I don't know; Rena didn't tell me. However what she was saying about the healing is actually true."

"Alright. I'll just leave it as it is before I get confused."

"Well that makes two of us."

**And I'm going to leave it there. So sorry :P Anyway, I hope that was sort of interesting…Review? Oh yeah, if you have any questions please ask me, I'm always happy to answer :3**


	30. Christmas Eve

**Here's chapter 30…Oh crap. That's a lot.**

It was the day of Christmas Eve, and the group were getting ready for the big celebration. The tree had been set up in the middle of the entrance hall that Sakura had first walked into when she arrived, decked out in green, red and silver Christmas baubles accompanied by tinsel and other beautiful ornaments.

The rooms had been given their own theme depending on the person, or couple, within each room. Syaoran's room naturally had green decorations hanging from the ceiling, accompanied by fairy lights hung around the edges of the large room.

Tiriel's had purple decorations, and had the fairy lights in her room in a star-shape across the whole roof. Every year she had them in a different shape, and so did Sora and Kanade.

Sora had the colours of the sky strung across her room, giving it a delicate touch of evening, day, and night all throughout the room. She used plain fairy lights to create the shape of the moon. When the lights were off except for the fairy lights, the different shades of blue reflected around the room off the baubles and ornaments, creating a stunning look.

Kanade had gold and silver decorating her room, giving it a rather regal attire. The lights had been strung around the room to create the shape of the sun, while gold ornaments of the sun were hanging around her room accompanied by reindeer and the other traditional decorations.

Syaoron used red to contrast his brother's room, and just as a joke created the shape of a heart with the red fairy lights. Rena found it a little creepy at night, looking up at a bright red heart that flashed. But even knowing this, he still didn't change the arrangement of the lights.

Karin was rushing around the house trying to get everything set up for the guests that would be arriving soon, setting up tables of elaborate foods and sweets that Sakura had never seen prepared before. She looked at the food on the table, trying to figure out what each of them were when Karin placed a few more dishes on the table. "Oh, dear; have you anything to wear tonight sweetheart?" Karin asked her. Sakura looked puzzled. "I have a few dresses I bought from home…I was thinking the green one I bought with Syaoran…" She replied, unsure if the dress would be fitting. "Go put it on dear, they'll be here any minute now," Karin urged her, pushing her towards the stairs.

Sakura walked up the stairs, worried about the upcoming party. She didn't know any of the guests or family members, so she felt pressured that she really had to prove herself that she was worthy of being with Syaoran. When she walked up to the door of Syaoran's room, she found it closed and locked. She knocked and waited for an answer patiently, and was quickly answered by Syaoran with a towel draped over his head. "Sorry…can I come in?" Sakura asked politely. The young teenage boy smiled at his girlfriend, and opened the door for her.

She stepped through the door and into the room that she'd been staying in, and sat down on the comfortable bed. "What's on your mind, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, sitting down beside her. She looked up into his eyes that were filled with worry, and felt guilty for making him do so. "I don't know any of the guests that are coming tonight, and most of them are your family-I'm worried what they'll think of me…"

Syaoran smiled softly, pulling her into his arms. She could smell the scent of the lavender soap that he used in the shower, and felt calmed by it. "Don't worry, I'll keep you away from anyone that tries to hurt you-promise."

She smiled and hugged him back tightly, then grabbed the towel that was hanging over his head. "Your hair's still wet."

"Yeah, and?"

Sakura ruffled her hands through the towel, messing up his hair underneath. "And now it's all dry." Syaoran looked at her back as she walked over to her bags, pulling out the green dress and her matching shoes. She started stripping herself when Syaoran blew on the back of her neck. She jumped, surprised by the sudden breath of air against her neck. "Eek!" she squealed. Syaoran laughed, while Sakura puffed her cheeks out at him. It wasn't until then that she realised that he'd been wearing a black suit, with a white dress shirt and deep green tie that matched Sakura's dress. He had a broach in the shape of a rose, made of emerald. She blushed and looked away quickly, focusing on her dress and getting into it.

She had trouble with doing up the back of the dress, and Syaoran had to help her. "You look lovely." He said, pulling her in for a kiss. She leant in, but the two were interrupted by Sora knocking on the door. "Sakura, if you're in there mum wants to see you!" She called out. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to the door to open it to see Sora standing there in a bright red Santa outfit; beard and all. "Uh…nice beard?" Sakura said. "Thankyou darling! Mum's in her room." Sora reported.

Sakura headed down the hallway to Karin, leaving Syaoran standing in his room looking at his sister. "What?" Sora exclaimed. "Never seen a Santa costume?" she asked. "How am I related to you?" he sighed.

Sakura knocked on the door to Karin's room. "Enter," came a hasty reply. Sakura walked in, and Karin smiled brightly. "You look wonderful! Come sit here for a moment; I have another gift for you." Karin patted the seat in front of her vanity, letting Sakura sit down before talking again. The woman looked Sakura over carefully, as if she was trying to figure something out. She seemed to come to some sort of conclusion when she walked over to the vanity and opened the jewellery box that was sitting in the middle, pulling out two different items. One was a necklace, and the other was a hair accessory. She watched in the mirror as Karin placed the necklace around her neck and the hair accessory in her hair.

Karin had pinned Sakura's hair into a little bun, leaving out her fringe and allowing a few strands to surround her face. The accessory was clipped into place; it sat around the base of the bun, with crystal beads making the shape of a v as they fell into place. "Would you like to see it?" Karin asked the young girl. Sakura nodded, curious as to what it looked like in her hair. Karin held up a smaller mirror, allowing it to reflect into the mirror that Sakura was facing. Her eyes widened at the beauty of the item in her hair. "Consider it a gift from me." Karin smiled.

"Are you sure…?"

"Of course I am! You're such a lovely girl, and I'm so happy that you chose to be with Syaoran."

"I'm happy too…"

"This other gift is from both my husband and I, and we hope that it brings you good fortune and everlasting happiness."

She was referring to the necklace; it was silver with a yin and yang pendant. One half of it was pure diamond, while the other was pure silver. It sat neatly on her chest, sparkling in the light. "Diamond…" Sakura whispered as she ran her fingers across the surface of the stone. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called by Sora down the other end of the hall. "Go see Sora, she seems to love you." Karin giggled. "Thank you so much, I'll treasure them forever." Sakura vowed. She left and walked down to Sora, who dragged her into her own room.

"Wow they really do suit you!" Sora exclaimed, jumping up and down in her big Santa costume. Sakura blushed; she wasn't used to receiving compliments from anyone but Syaoran, but she figured that in this family, it was normal. "Hmm, you're missing earrings and a bracelet…Kidding! The girls and I went shopping with mum and dad, and the three of us got you a present together-so it's from all of us." Sora laughed as she pulled out two boxes. "Just a secret between the two of us, Tiriel was the one who picked them out for you-she actually really likes you, but she's just really shy." Sora winked at Sakura, and opened the two boxes.

Inside the smaller one was a pair of emerald rose earrings, with silver curls handing from the emerald studs.

The other box was a little larger, and held a silver bangle with engraving on the inside:

_To our dear friend Sakura_

_Love from the Sisters_

Sakura smiled at the tiny writing, and slipped the silver band on. She picked up the earrings and put them in her ears, turning around and facing her friend. Tiriel and Kanade had joined Sora, wanting to see Sakura wearing the jewellery. "We know it's Christmas Eve and you're not supposed to get presents until morning, but we got these items especially for tonight…we have things for you tomorrow that aren't so expensive." Tiriel's face was bright red, and Sora had to stop herself from picking on her sister. "Thank you, I love them…but nothing I give you will ever be as expensive as what you have given me…" Sakura trailed off. The three girls smiled, "It's the thought that counts!" they all said in unison. Sakura giggled, amused by the three sister's. She felt comfortable knowing that she had a real family that, even though they weren't blood related, really cared for her and her wellbeing.

Syaoran knocked on the door, "Guests are arriving-I've been told to come and retrieve you."

"And the party starts!" Sora announced, bouncing out of the room.

**How was that? Was it alright? Oh, the lavender soap I'll explain in the next chapter-SUFFER. Love you! Night**

**Review plz?**


	31. Family Party

**Ehehehe….Lavender soap xD**

The family sat around the table, interacting with one another and catching up. Sakura and Rena were sitting next to each other, with the boys on either side of them. They were both feeling uncomfortable with the strangers around the table, but refused to show it.

Rena's black dress with midnight blue lace caught the attention of one of the older girls, "Why are you wearing black on Christmas Eve?" she asked, disgusted that Rena would do such a thing. "Does it matter what I wear?" Rena replied calmly. Sakura could feel the tension in the room rising, and so could the boys. Rena stared down her opponent, something Sakura had never seen her sister do before. Syaoran's relative sat down in defeat, turning to Sora who was sitting next to her.

Sakura turned to Rena, "I've never seen you do that before, what's wrong?" she asked. Rena smiled, "Well sometimes you have to do what you have to do." Sakura raised her eyebrows at her sister, not really surprised by her cryptic answer. "Fair enough."

During dinner, one of the adults turned her attention to Sakura. "What's your name?" the woman asked. "Sakura," the young teen replied, still feeling uneasy around the crowd. "So, how'd you two meet?"

Sakura didn't know how to answer that, because she didn't really want to bring back the memories of being thrown out of her house that she used to live in.

"Sakura showed me around the school when I transferred." Syaoran cut in. A complete lie. "Really?" Sakura nodded, going along with the lie that her boyfriend had just told. "Yeah…we gradually got to know each other after that…" she tried to sound as convincing as possible, but she felt like it didn't really sound all that convincing. Luckily, the middle aged woman simply nodded, accepting what she'd been told without any questions. Syaoran squeezed Sakura's hand underneath the table, the scent of lavender calming her down.

Rena and Sakura were starting to feel grateful of the fact that it was nearing the end of their meal, and they would be able to get away from all of the strangers. They seemed to leave all too hastily, catching the attention of some of the girls and boys the same age as them. "Hey! Where are you going; the main event is about to start!" one of the girls called out. She had long wavy black hair with a primrose tucked neatly behind her ear, and wore a blue and white dress. The other girls were dressed in a similar way, so Rena and Sakura assumed that they were sisters or liked dressing the same way. "We're just going to get some fresh air, we'll be inside soon." Rena answered, quickly hurrying out of the room and into the back garden with her sister, leaving them behind.

The fresh air felt nice against their skin, refreshing them as a soft wind blew through their hair. "I feel incredibly uncomfortable with the adults in there." Sakura murmured to her sister, who was sitting on the grass. "So do I; I don't normally feel tense in such a way."

"Neither, being away from them is so much more better…"

"I guess we'll just have to endure it for the night."

"I don't trust them…"

"I don't blame you; the people who raised you brought about a fear of people and distrust."

Sakura flinched at the memories of her past, wishing that she'd been raised as a normal child.

The wind blew ruffled against their dresses, making them shiver. "We should go back in." Sakura said. Rena stood up, and followed her sister to the door. "Whatever you do, don't let your guard down in there." Rena whispered in Sakura's ear before they entered the house. Sakura nodded, acknowledging her sister's words.

The girls spent most of the night up against the wall, away from the big family. A lot of the adults had been drinking wine or some sort of alcohol, and had started to get slightly louder than they were at the start of the night.

Syaoran looked over at the girls, noticing their discomfort. He excused himself from the table, and walked over to them. "What's wrong?" he asked the two sisters. They felt uncomfortable answering his question, not wanting to offend him. "Well it seems that they don't feel comfortable around them." Syaoron came up behind his brother, wearing a fake moustache. Rena and Sakura felt guilty, "Come sit down, we're here to stop anything dangerous from happening." Syaoran said seriously. The girls could feel glares from some of the other girls around the table, but ignored them. "Thanks."

Sitting in their seats, they stayed silent for the rest of the night except for when they were being spoken to by the boys. Sora started a game of word associations with the girls, kicking the boys out of their seats. "Time for word associations with Santa!" she announced as she shoved Syaoran and Syaoron out of their seats. "Apple!" she started with, awaiting Rena's response. "Pie." Rena replied. "Um…pastry." Sakura said after a small pause.

The game went on for hours, during which the boys joined in, making all sorts of strange connections with things. Sadly, Sora could come out with some extremely dirty minded things. "It's kind of sad that we're more mature than a twenty two year old." Syaoran mumbled. Sora span around in her big fat Santa suit, then started jumping up and down. "Mum, does this suit make me look fat?" Sora asked her mother, who was talking with one of the other teenaged girls. Karin looked at her daughter, shaking her head while trying not to laugh. "I know; my Santa fat is just too sexy." Sora said, pulling a sexy pose that, if she hadn't been wearing the Santa suit, would probably have been a turn on for the average male. Sakura laughed at her, forgetting about her feelings of unease for a while.

Sakura soon found herself in need of the rest room, leaving the table on her own and walking down the hallway. On her way, she found one of the adult men staggering back down towards her. _He's drunk_… Sakura realised. Hey staggered towards her, frightening her. "Who's the pretty lady?" his voice was slurred, alerting Sakura to potential dangers. She stepped back from him, landing herself against the wall. He tripped over his own two feet, falling into her. She froze with fear, "I-I think you should find your way back to the others now." She said as calmly as possible without showing any signs of fear. Unfortunately for her, she was shaking. "Don't be scared lil' lady, let's just have some fun." He slurred. Sakura tried to walk away, but he gripped her arm tightly, bringing back the horrible memories from when she was with the two who'd raised her. "Where are you going?" his voice was getting a little harsher, and the grip was getting tighter. "Ow, that hurts-let go of me!" Sakura cried. "Why? It's just a little fun!" as he lifted his other hand to grab her, she screamed and tried to wiggle away from him.

Sora came running around the corner with Syaoran, and saw what was happening. "SANTA BELLY ATTACK!" She yelled, as she ran down the hall towards her relative with the big stomach of the costume puffed out. She hit him in the side, sending him toppling over down the hall while Syaoran helped Sakura up and led her away to his room to settle her down.

Sakura's face was wet with tears when she sat on the bed. Syaoran had gone to grab her a glass of water, returning quickly and handing the cup to her. She drank it carefully while Syaoran shut the door. He knelt down in front of her, "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded, "Sorry to cause such a ruckus…" she whispered. "That's fine, I'm more worried about you than anyone. You've been on edge all night." Syaoran stated. Sakura looked at him, surprised that he'd noticed. "You can't hide anything from me, you should know that by now."

"The same goes for you. Why did you use lavender soap in your shower? You don't usually use lavender."

"Rena told me that helps calm you…but that was after my brother swapped my original soap with the lavender one."

"I like your family; you're all so kind, so gentle yet you all interact with each other in many different ways."

"Most of them are really strange."

"Even so, it's nice. I feel like I have a real family again." _Again?_

"I'm glad you feel that way, I really am."

The two stayed in the room for the rest of the night, not leaving until everyone had left. Karin had heard about what had happened to Sakura and had sent him home with his wife and children, and ended the party shortly after.

When Karin had walked upstairs to go and see how Sakura was doing, she opened the door to find the two teens asleep on the bed, still wearing their formal attire and holding hands. She smiled and shut the door, leaving the two to sleep in peace, but not before putting a blanket over them.

**Wow what a…boring chapter? I don't know. I'm going to bed now, toodles!**

**Review?**


	32. Christmas Day

**Here's the next chapter, sorry if you find that it's a little boring at the moment, I'm trying to figure out how to get to the climax of the story, so I'm sort of lengthening it a bit :P enjoy?**

Syaoran woke up early morning, glaring at the sunlight coming through his window. His clothing from the night before was messy and all over the place. He flipped his legs over the side of the bed and checked the time. It was seven a.m. in the morning. He decided not to wake his sleeping girlfriend as she was no good with early mornings, and went and had a shower before changing into a fresh set of clothes.

Downstairs Sora was bouncing around like an over excited child in her cotton night gown, waiting out the time for everyone to wake up. "Morning little brother!" Sora sang as she jumped off the couch. "Morning childish twenty three year old." Syaoran replied, sitting down on the couch. "Is Sakura awake yet?" Sora asked impatiently.

"No, she's never been a morning person. How long have you been awake?"

"Hmm…a couple of hours I guess."

Syaoran rolled his eyes at his sister's childishness. "Let's see, got your presents ready yet?" Syaoran asked, expecting her to bolt up the stairs and get them to put under the tree. Instead, she pointed to the tree in the middle of the entrance hall. Underneath it were a small pile of neatly wrapped presents, all stacked in a small pyramid. "You should go get yours while Sakura's still asleep silly boy." Sora grinned. "Fine. Oh, by the way-I didn't get you a present." He said jokingly. Sora's eyes filled with tears and she puffed out her cheeks, "What!? Whyyyyyy?" she whined, shaking him back and forth. "Joking, sis." Syaoran said. Sora let go, running around the large room singing with joy.

Sakura woke up at around a quarter to ten, rolling over and finding the other side of the bed empty. Her hair accessories and her jewellery had been removed during her sleep and placed on the bedside table on Syaoran's side of the bed. She sat up, removing the hair from her face and adjusting to the daylight sun. "It's so bright…" she mumbled to herself as she stood up and walked over to her bags. She pulled out a floor length skirt and a long sleeved top, as well as a bra and a pair of underwear. "I need to grab my presents for the others off Sora…" she said to herself as she pulled her top over her head and pulled on her skirt, tying up the ribbon attached to it to the side of her hip, instead of the back.

She headed downstairs where everyone seemed to be playing a game with a balloon Sora had blown up. "Don't let it touch the floor!" Sora called out to Syaoran, who was getting ready to hit the balloon to Rena, who didn't seem to be adjusting well to the joyous morning. The balloon was about to hit the floor, but Rena's reaction was faster. She smashed it into the air, over to where Sakura was standing. She caught it, catching everyone's attention. "Morning," she smiled. "Morning Sakura!" Sora called out from where she was standing. "Sora, why are you still wearing your pyjamas?" Sakura asked the bubbly twenty three year old. "Couldn't be bothered getting dressed I guess." She replied simply. "Of course." Sakura laughed, hitting the balloon back over to them.

Syaoran pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Morning, love." He whispered to her, smiling. "Morning," she replied, smiling back. "NAWW, Syaoran will make such a lovely husband!" Sora teased. "Jealous I've got someone and you don't?" he retorted. Sora gaped at him, unable to come up with something to retort with. Sakura looked over at the tree, seeing all the presents under the green branches. "Are those all of your presents from each other?" she asked. "Yeah, but we still don't have the ones from the parentals underneath there yet-or yours." Syaoran replied, poking her. "Ok, Ok, I'll go get them." She laughed, grabbing Sora and heading for the stairs. "Presents, presents, gunna go get some presents from my rooooom!" Sora sang out of tune. "Oh god…" Syaoran face-palmed.

Sora rummaged underneath her bed and pulled out a small box with the different gifts for the others. "Here you go darling," Sora said handing the box to Sakura. "Thanks Sora." Sakura smiled, and they both headed out of her room. "So…do you plan on marrying him?" A question pulled out of the blue, and asked by Sora. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and turned bright red, "I don't know that yet!" She yelled. "Hmm, ok then." Sora giggled as she started walking down the staircase.

Everyone was standing at the bottom, waiting for Sakura to appear. "What don't you know yet?" Rena asked her sister as she joined them. "Nothing, don't worry." Sakura mumbled, walking over to the tree and placing the box underneath it. "Just hurry up and ask her to marry you already!" Sora whined at Syaoran, who was sitting on the couch in the lounge room. "Umm, we're still in high school, and neither of us are seventeen yet." Syaoran replied. "Hmph."

They started opening presents at around eleven, splitting each pile between each other and handing out the presents to each other. "Who's going to open theirs first?" Karin asked them. "Let's start with Sakura first!" Sora said excitedly. "Are you sure?" Sakura asked. "Go on, it's alright." Tiriel and Kanade said. Sakura unwrapped one of the parcels, revealing a small plush kitty. She looked at the name tag that had who it was from, reading Sora's name that had been written in cursive writing.

She received a box of expensive chocolates from Tiriel and a new coat made of cashmere wool from Kanade. From Rena, Sakura received a gold locket with cherry blossoms carved onto its surface, with small pink zirconia stones set around the edge of the heart shaped locket. From Syaoron she'd received a graphic novel; it had two girls on the front hugging, and so she flicked through the manga to see what it was like. Her face went bright red when she realised that it was a yuri, and stared at him with a look of horror. "What?" he asked. "Why did you…?" she didn't know how to finish her sentence, but he caught on. "Oh, yeah. I don't know, but the two girls in that book are twins." He said. Rena also turned bright red, and whacked him hard over the back of the head. Sakura placed the book down next to her, and picked up her present from Karin and Akira. "Hope you like it," Karin smiled gently.

Inside was a pink dressing gown made of satin, with a cherry blossom pattern around the bottom and along the neckline. The bottom of it faded into white, making the intricate flowers stand out more. "Wow…thank you so much, it's beautiful." Sakura ran her hands along the material, enjoying the feel of the smooth material on her skin. Karin was delighted, "I'm so glad; we had a hard time trying to find something for you."

"But you didn't have to…"

"But we wanted to-you're practically part of the family now." Akira spoke. "It's true." Syaoron said. Sakura blushed and smiled. "Thanks everyone…"

She'd come to her last present-the one she'd been saving. When she opened it, her eyes widened at the bracelet that was inside the small box. It was the bracelet that she'd been eyeing off at the jewellery store the other day when she went shopping with Sora, and picking it up ever so gently, she slipped it onto her wrist. "It suits you." Syaoran said, pulling her hand to his lips to kiss it. "How did you know?" she whispered. "I have my ways of finding things out." His eyes wondered over her face before making direct eye contact with her emerald eyes. "I hope you like the gift I got you then." Sakura smiled. "There's no doubt about it."

A lot of the gifts between the siblings seemed to be related to small jokes or were just for fun, for example on of Syaoran's gifts from Sora was a pair of cat ears and a maid outfit tailored to his measurements. "Seriously, what the hell." Syaoran looked at his sister, but decided to wear the cat ears anyway. "HE'S A PUSSY!" Sora yelled, pointing at him and pretending to look shocked. Everyone laughed, including Rena and Sakura.

**I've figured out what I'm going to do for the climax n shiz. YAY I'm so happy with myself! **

**Review?**


	33. Two Pains, Similar

**THE RETURN OF THE KING. LOL sorry, I have some lord of the rings thing stuck in my head at the moment, please don't ask how as I haven't even been watching it lately, but it's probably because I was saying a bunch of quotes at school today. "You're a wizard harry," was one of them .**

They were sitting at the airport waiting to board their plane, waiting patiently. It was a four a.m. flight, and Rena and Sakura were not happy. They were cranky and tired, ready to lunge out at anyone that tried to provoke them in any way. When their flight was called out, they lined up with the other passengers and pulled out their tickets. Sora was fighting the urge to fall asleep on the spot, while Tiriel, Kanade, Syaoron and Syaoran seemed to be fine. "Thank you for flying with international airways, have a nice flight." The flight attendant scanning the tickets smiled.

After their captain and the flight attendants went through all of the safety precautions, Rena, Sakura and Sora immediately fell asleep, not waking up at all throughout the flight. Syaoran decided he'd watch whatever was on the TV in front of him, flicking through the channels to find something that looked interesting. He stopped at a news channel, the article being shown catching his attention. "Tiriel, Kanade, turn to the news channel." They did as he said, shocked at what was being shown. "They're being released without any charges." Syaoran said, grinding his teeth. "Sakura hasn't even had the trial yet!" Kanade hissed, outraged. "What were they thinking?" Tiriel was shocked that someone as dangerous as Sakura's father had been released without any charges. "Sakura said that she'd seen her so called father a few months ago, so maybe something happened…" Syaoran trailed off. "When we get back, we need to find Tomoyo immediately." Kanade gripped the ends of the arm rests in frustration. Syaoran looked at Sakura's peaceful sleeping face, glad that she wasn't awake to watch the horrible news.

The weather in Tokyo was horrible; rain pounded the rooves of nearby buildings and flooded gutters, while thunder and lightning lit up the sky. The landing was rough and bumpy, waking Sakura and Rena up. Sora had woken up just before they'd entered the country, yawning and whacking Syaoran in the face when she stretched her arms.

Sakura looked out the window, examining the weather. "It's horrible…" she mumbled with disappointment. Rena looked at Syaoron, reading his face and his emotions. Her face saddened, and she looked away from him.

She kept her distance from everyone as they walked through the airport, and even during the drive she was incredibly quiet. Sakura noticed, but didn't want to say anything while the others could hear her. Instead, she waited until they'd returned to the house to pull her aside and talk to her. "Rena, is something wrong?" Sakura asked as everyone either went into the lounge room or to the room they were staying in. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid if I tell you…" Rena pleaded. "I promise I won't." Sakura said calmly, awaiting for her sister to tell her what was on her mind. "The ones who raised you as a child…they've been released without any charges…I think something's happened to Tomoyo." Rena said sadly. Sakura's face saddened, "I suspected as much…" she said.

"What?"

"Well, they're not human, so once you'd told me everything I didn't expect them to be able to contain them in a normal cell."

"You catch on fast."

"Being around a family of detectives can be pretty helpful."

Tiriel and Kanade watched as Sakura walked past and down the hall to Syaoran's room. "She's changed since we first met her." Tiriel noted. "She looks stronger; more majestic or something." Sora said, lying on the ground. "Majestic?" Kanade asked. "Well, she has this light that just radiates from her-it makes me feel warm and she reminds me of a queen." She explained. "Riiiiight…" Tiriel rolled her eyes and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

Sakura unpacked her clothes, throwing her dirty ones on the floor beside her and the clean ones on the bed. She picked up the dirty ones and opened the door, slamming into Syaoran. "Sorry!" she apologised quickly. "No, don't worry, it was my fault." He insisted. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, but Syaoran took the clothes from Sakura's hands and took them to the laundry for her. "Ok…?" she said to herself, before turning around and putting her clothes away. She pulled out her gifts from everyone, placing the jewellery on the bedside table and the other items on the bed for the moment. She picked up the gold bangle she got from Syaoran, admiring its beauty and slipping it onto her wrist. She was already wearing the locket that Rena had bought her, but she found that she was unable to open it as of yet.

Sakura looked up as Rena walked in, dressed in her usual black attire and cloak. This time, though, she'd added the silver earrings and necklace that Sakura had gotten her for Christmas to her outfit. "The sapphires suit you, Rena." Sakura smiled, glad that she was able to pick something out that she thought suited her sister. "They're my favourite stone." Rena replied, smiling back. "I know, Syaoron told me."

"He did?"

"Yeah. He's good at picking out clothes for you."

"The blue dress he got me is beautiful, but I don't know when I'd wear it."

"Whenever?"

"I'd rather have a special occasion to wear it," Rena giggled. "Sakura…?"

"What's wrong?" Sakura could sense that there was something else on her sisters mind, and it was making her uneasy.

"You know when you last saw your 'father', and you couldn't remember what happened after seeing him?" Rena started off.

"Yes, how could I not remember seeing him?"

"Well, you see, I erased your memory of the event following…I couldn't bear to see you in such a broken state-so I-

"It's alright, in fact I think I'd probably be thankful-I don't think I want to remember what happened after seeing him so I'm not really that fazed." Sakura smiled warmly at her sister, who had a look of pain on her face. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked, worried.

"There's more," Rena took in a deep breath before speaking, "When you were shot and fell off of the balcony, I went after the man and the branch of the organisation in the area that hurt you. I-I killed them all, every single one of them!" Tears fell down Rena's face as she confessed everything to Sakura. Rena felt Sakura's warm gentle hand on her cheek, and looked into her identical sisters green eyes. "Don't bear the burden alone; the weight is too heavy for your heart to handle." Sakura's words caused more tears to flow down Rena's face. "What did you do to them? Please, tell me."

Rena worked up her voice, swallowing hard. "Those of the royal family have a very specific power that is handed down through the lines, and it is extremely deadly." Her voice shook as she spoke each word. "The way it works, is that it starts with the organs inside the body; slowly they are inflated to bursting point, and then explode inside the body. The heart and brain are saved for last while each bone is painfully snapped with extreme speed, then the heart and brain explode along with the rest of the body…This is why we rule over the Angels, and not anyone else." She explained, while trying not to break down into another lot of tears. "And how do you use this power?" Sakura asked softly. "You have to focus on your target, or targets, and picture the invisible threads inside their bodies and snap each one with your mind."

"So it takes a lot of mental training?"

"No, at the age of two you were able to use that power to a quarter of its potential."

"Shit…"

"I needed to tell you everything; I couldn't keep it from you anymore, not when everything's so dangerous." Rena said, shaking her head.

"I forgive you." Sakura smiled. Rena looked up. She couldn't believe it; she was sure her sister would be angry. "What…?"

"I said I forgive you. I know you only did it to protect me, and because you thought it was best to keep it from me until the time was right."

Rena flung her arms around Sakura's neck, sobbing hard. Sakura rubbed her back, comforting her sister in the same way Syaoran would comfort her when she was crying. "Shh, it's alright." Sakura cooed, trying to calm her down.

The boys stood outside the door, listening to Sakura comforting Rena. "How bizarre; it's usually Reina being comforted, but this time it's Rena." Syaoron commented. "I'm not surprised. Rena had to keep secrets from her one and only sister. She had to endure such pain of loss, while Sakura had to endure another type of pain that was just as bad. Rena believed that it was her fault that this had all happened, and eventually after trying to be so strong and keeping her true feelings back, she cracked." Syaoran said.

"But we haven't been entirely honest with them either."

"Indeed not, my brother."

"The secrets of our family will be,"

"Revealed soon."

**Ooooh, Bonds and Loyalties will be tested soon, and what could this secret be I wonder? For Sakura to not be able to pick up that Syaoran's keeping something from her is rather interesting, don't you think? **

**Review pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	34. Mother

**Here's the next chapter :D YAYYYY**

Rena had been sleeping with her head on Sakura's lap for about an hour and a half when Sora came in to talk to them. "Is she alright?" Sora asked quietly, looking at her sleeping face. Sakura smiled, "Yeah, she's just released a lot of stress." She replied. Sora sat down in front of Sakura, and started running her finger in swirly patterns on the carpet. "We're going to go see if Tomoyo is safe." Sora announced. "I'm coming with you." Sakura said sternly. Sora was about to object, but she saw the look on Sakura's face and backed off. "Alright, but you have to convince Syaoran first."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Sakura smirked.

Sora raised her eyebrows. "Oh, I don't know about that."

"We shall see."

Rena began to stir from her sleep, "If you're going to go save Tomoyo, I'm going too…" she said, sitting herself up. Sora rolled her eyes, "Sisters." She mumbled. She stood up and walked out of the room, but stopped at the doorway. "If you're coming, be ready in ten minutes."

Sakura and Syaoran stood at the door, arguing about her going or not. If Syaoron tried to stop Rena from going, who knows what would happen. "You are _not_ going!" Syaoran shouted.

"You can't stop me from protecting those I love! This is my fight too!" Sakura yelled back.

"It's too dangerous for you!"

"I could say the same for you!"

"Please, don't go." Syaoran pleaded.

"I _have_ to do this, Syaoran."

"No you don't, please stay."

Sakura shook her head, "No."

Syaoran sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you have to let me protect you."

"Alright, but if you die, I'll never forgive you."

Happy that they both came to a compromise, they walked out the door and hopped into the waiting car, with Sora as the driver. "Finished arguing you two?" she asked, as they put their seat belts on. "Yes, yes, hurry up and get moving." Syaoran grumbled. "Wow Sakura, it seems you really upset him." Sora laughed, reversing out of the drive way. "I'm sure he'll survive." Syaoron snickered.

The agency was completely empty of all agents, alerting Sora, Tiriel and Kanade. "Let's go upstairs and check the office, there might be something there." Sora suggested, heading towards the stairs. The others followed behind in suit, being careful of anything that could be a potential danger. "The director's office is here." Sora opened the door carefully. They walked in; the room was a mess with papers all over the floor and scattered files. The desk was still in place with the chair facing the windows behind the desk. "This was probably Tomoyo's handy work…" Tiriel concluded.

The chair span round, revealing Sakura's worst enemy. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he smiled at the group, putting Sakura and Rena on edge. "Where's Tomoyo?" Sakura demanded.

"Oh, hasty. Have you already forgotten what happens to bad girls?"

"Quit it; you can't scare me anymore. Where is Tomoyo?"

"Mm, first I want you to tell me something; how is it that you are able to be so strong right now?"

"Something you'd never be able to understand, so why waste my breath on you?"

Anger flared in his eyes. "Oh? Well then, I guess you won't mind me telling you that um, your friend is having a little fun back at the lab. And, oh, you might want to check the interrogation room." He span around on the chair and jumped through the glass, disappearing in amongst the falling glitter.

"I'll kill him!" Sakura shouted, lunging forward. Syaoran put his arm out and caught her, stopping her from following him. "Let GO!" She screamed. "Sakura, calm down!" Syaoran yelled at her. "No! Let me go!" she protested. Rena flinched as he slapped her hard across the face. Sakura held her hand up to her cheek, shocked. "Don't do this on your own."

"I'm sorry…"

"Guys! You might want to come see this." Sora called out from the bottom of the stairs.

They ran out of the room and followed Sora to the interrogation room, where there was blood and guts on the walls, and a dead body on the floor. "_Touya!_" Rena and Sakura screamed and ran over to his body lying in a pool of blood. "My god…" Tiriel whispered. "What the hell happened?" Syaoran wondered. "There's a message written in blood on the floor by his hand." Sora said, pointing to his left hand. Sakura looked at the message, reading it out loud; "S153, that's all it says."

Rena and Syaoron looked at each other for a moment. Syaoron turned his head to Tiriel and Kanade, "That's the number of the warehouse over here that is a hide out for drug dealers, isn't it?" He asked. "It is, but I don't understand the link…" Tiriel replied.

"I do." Rena announced. "It's also the number the was written on the wall of the warehouse over in Hong Kong when I went and found the man who nearly killed Reina." She explained.

"Oh god, you don't mean…?"

"That's exactly what I mean. Touya has given us the location of the enemy."

"I'm going to go check the tapes for this room, I'll be back in a moment." Sora said walking out of the room. Tiriel and Kanade followed, leaving the boys with the two girls.

Sora stood there, watching the tapes. "Tiriel, watch this." She stepped to the side, and pressed play, replaying the footage for Tiriel and Kanade. "They just exploded from the inside-that's not possible." Tiriel said. "It is if you're related to Sakura and Rena." Sora said, walking out of the room and back to Syaoran and the others.

Rena and Sakura paid their respects to their brother, letting their tears flow down their faces. "_requiescant in pace, fratrem charissimum_." Rena whispered in her Latin accent, before following the others out of the room.

Sora had called Chii and Fai, requesting their help as backup. They'd agreed that they would, and had hurried over as fast as they could. "Sorry we're late." Chii apologised, getting out of the car. "That's fine." Sora smiled. "So where are we going?"

"The S153 warehouse." Sora replied.

"Alright, let's go."

They headed over to the warehouse quickly, wanting to end the evil that was haunting Sakura and her family.

Standing outside the warehouse was someone Sakura knew quite well. "Mrs K?" she called out. The teacher turned around, shocked to find one of her students in such a place on such a horrible day. The same thoughts were walking through Sakura's mind as well. The emerald eyed teacher looked at everyone in the crowd, making eye contact with Fai and dipping her head in greeting. He did the same, and it seemed that nobody had noticed the exchange between the two teachers. "Mother?" Rena called out from the back of the group.

"Rena?"

"Wait, mother?" Sakura cut in, confused.

The group was silent. "Someone explain?" Sakura demanded.

Rena stepped forward from the group to face her sister. "She's our mother, she's been watching over you during school hours."

"Unfortunately I was unable to do anything to help you while you were in the clutches of that man." The woman said sadly.

The resemblance was blatantly obvious; the same colour hair and eyes were the features that stood out the most, but the shape of their lips and facial features were similar too. "Everyone, meet our mother, Nadeshiko." Rena introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Everyone said.

Nadeshiko looked at the two identical boys, recognition lighting up her eyes. She kept quiet though, aware of how little Sakura knew.

"Shall we go in now?" Tiriel asked everyone, breaking down the door of the large building. "Let's go kick some serious ass!" Sora announced, running inside.

Inside it was dark and cold, reminding Sakura of the basement back at her old house. She shoved those memories aside, and continued on behind everyone else, holding Syaoran's hand. He squeezed it, comforting her. "Are you afraid?" he asked her, whispering. "A little." Sakura admitted. "I'm here with you, always."

"Thanks, Syaoran."

They came to another door, with Sora kicking it open. "Stupid doors." She grumbled.

Syaoran snorted, following behind with Sakura.

"Hello again." His voice came from behind the door in front of them, and being the most impatient of them all, Sora kicked it open with brutal force. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Shut up, you pig." Sora spat.

"Tsk, tsk. How rude. Well, dear Sakura, do you like my lab?"

The whole room lit up, revealing a massive lab of test tubes and pods full of green liquid with artificial humans inside. Tomoyo was strapped to a chair on the right side of the lab, with several different tubes coming out of her arms. "Tomoyo!" Sakura called out, hoping she'd answer. She stirred, awakening to Sakura's calls. "Sakura…?" she moaned. "I'm here! I'll help you!"

"Oh, it's too late for that, she's too far gone now-just look at her face."

Tomoyo smiled. "I won't…give in to your experiments…you monster…"

He laughed, amused by the fight she was putting up. Sakura stepped forward, and he stopped, intrigued by what she had to say. "Your days are over."

**That's all for tonight, I'm off to bed now.**

**Review please?**


	35. The Battle

**TIME FOR SOME MORE FAN FICTION BABY! Well anyway, nearly done, thankfully. **

Sakura stood there, staring down her opponent. He smiled at her courage, looking forward to breaking her, bit by bit, piece by piece. "You think you can defeat me?" He asked her, standing up and circling the group slowly. "No one is invincible." She replied clearly. "I have to disagree."

"Tell me; why were you experimenting on us?"

"I was trying to look for a way to create an elixir for the demons, for invincibility."

"You disgust me."

Intense hatred between the two filled the room. Syaoran was ready to do anything for Sakura, even if it was of the unthinkable. Sora was just itching to kick some ass, while the others, excluding Rena, were waiting patiently for some sort of opening to attack. Rena on the other hand, was focusing on looking for the 'invisible lines' inside his body. She was shocked to find that she couldn't find them. "Reina, I can't find the threads." She murmured to her sister. "Well isn't that just fantastic." Sakura replied sarcastically. Their mother stepped forward, confronting the man that had stolen her child. "You'll pay for what you have done in the most painful way possible." She spat at him. He raised his eyebrows. "But you heard what she said; just how do you suppose you're going to defeat me-and my guards." He asked smirking. Rena turned her head to look at the emerging bat winged demons. She focused on one in particular, seeing part of one of the invisible threads. _What an idiot._ She snapped it, revealing the rest of the threads and doing away quickly with the demon. A disgusting mess was made as his body exploded into a million tiny pieces; blood and guts splattering all over the wall. "Wow, that's disgusting." Sora raised her eyebrows. "Sadly I'm used to it." Rena muttered. Sora snorted at the girls bluntness.

They spread out to face their enemies, taking the appropriate stance for each fighting style. White feathered wings burst forth from Rena's and her mother's backs. "That would explain the scars on your back." Sakura murmured to Rena, who was standing back to back with her sister. "Ha, so you noticed the thin white scars that they leave when I put them away then." Rena laughed. "I think they're beautiful." Syaoron flattered her. Rena laughed, stealing the sword he'd pulled out from inside his coat. "Why thank you, handsome." She said. He grabbed her hand holding his sword, prying it loose from her fingers and taking it back. "Not for you, sweet heart." He kissed her on the cheek before turning back to his foe. Rena sighed and manifested her own weapon of destruction; a double ended spear made of platinum with gold on the tips of the sharp points.

Everyone had pulled out weapons of some kind; Sora had her guns and so did Tiriel and Kanade, while the two boys had beautifully crafted swords. Rena and her mother had their double ended spears, and Chii and Fai had their magic at their disposal. _I feel useless_… Sakura stood in her own protective stance without a weapon of her own, facing the man that had beaten and raped her in the past. "I'll protect you." Syaoran promised.

The enemies launched themselves at them, striking with hard blows. Syaoran shielded Sakura from the attack from her so called father, stopping the blow from his sword hitting her. "Hiding behind prince charming eh?"

"More like trying to find a weakness in that barrier around you."

"Oh? You can see it?"

"Obviously."

Rena didn't realise that her sister could see a barrier around the horrid man, realising that the barrier would be why she was unable to find the threads in his body.

Sakura searched the invisible barrier for weak points, poking at it with her mind while getting used to her unused powers. Something stirred inside her, making her feel stronger.

Sora reloaded her guns, pointing them at the heads of her enemies coming after her. "There's no end to these darn demons!" she yelled with much annoyance, shooting down her two opponents before they could get anywhere near her. Two more came to battle her from the shadows, irritating Sora.

Chii and Fai seemed to be having fun stripping the demons of their wings and turning them into dust, while Rena and Syaoron were getting bored with striking each of their enemies through the heart. "I really am bored with this, aren't you?" Rena sighed to her partner. "Yep. I just love this." He replied sarcastically. "How about we all play a little game; whoever kills the most wins!" Sora announced. "Alright then!" Rena agreed, striking down another opponent.

Sakura watched as her mother fought with the man that had almost destroyed her life, watching as she was unable to defeat him and was struck through the heart with his steel blade. Everyone in the room stopped and turned their heads. "NO!" Rena screamed. Sakura couldn't say or do anything, just simply watch as her true mother fell to the ground, bleeding. She ran over to her mother's side, kneeling down. "Please, don't leave us..." Sakura pleaded as tears fell down her face. The emerald eyes of her mother focused on Sakura's face. She lifted up a hand with much difficulty to touch Sakura's face, wiping her tears away. "All these years we've been so close, yet so far apart…I'm sorry I couldn't help you…" her voice was raspy, and her breathing was shallow. "You were one of the few I felt I could trust, please don't apologise." Sakura whispered. Rena couldn't bare the sight of her dying mother, but she couldn't tear her eyes away; it would be wrong. The dying angel smiled at her daughter sitting by her, then turned her last moment to Rena. "Rena, stay strong and look after your older sister, and stay well." She rasped. "I promise I will." Rena whispered, tears falling down her face. The woman's eyes closed, and her body went limp. Sakura set her down softly on the ground, and stood up facing the one who murdered her mother. "I promise I'll kill you with my own hands." She said, pissed off.

A flash of light illuminated the room, and Sakura's clothing had changed completely to a beautiful white dress; it looked like that of the roman goddess style, with long white fabric emerging from the back where the traps ended. Two sets of large white feathered wings emerged from her back, and manifesting from the light was a platinum bow with gold feather patterns around the centre. Platinum arrows tipped with gold appeared when Sakura drew back the string; she fired, hitting the crack in the invisible barrier, shattering the entire barrier itself. "Strong arrows, my dear. I'm impressed."

"The arrows are not strong, but the one who wields it; my sister is the heir to the throne, and she is the most powerful angel you will ever meet!" Rena shouted. He raised his eyebrows at her, not seeming to care.

Syaoran looked at his brother, "It seems it's time to reveal our secret, don't you think?" Syaoron said. Syaoran nodded, agreeing. Rena and Sakura looked at them, confused. "What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. Sora sighed, while Tiriel and Kanade waited patiently. The two teens looked at their partners, gold wings appearing from both of their backs. Sora, Tiriel and Kanade followed, their own golden wings appearing. "One could say that we are the family below the royals who has power over the angels, putting it bluntly." Tiriel announced. "We are also closest to those of the royal family; helping them in any way, and supporting their actions." Sora spoke. Rena and Sakura were speechless. The same went for Sakura's 'father'. He had not expected _them_ to be protecting the two royal angels, and neither did Sakura or Rena. "A rather large secret to be kept from us, don't you think boys?" Rena smirked. "We didn't want titles to get in the way of our relationships." Syaoran answered. "It certainly worked sweet heart." Sakura said, smiling.

Fear crept into the demons' eyes, and he started backing away from Sakura. Sakura turned slowly, facing him. "It's time for you to go." She said, stepping forward, as he backed himself into the wall. She could see the threads clearly; three black threads throughout his body. She focused on them, snapping them with much ease. Everyone watched as she displayed her power, watched as the demon in front of them was destroyed from the inside. They heard each bone snapping, and they listened to the screaming of the demon. "Insane…" Sora whispered. Sakura clenched her fist, and the demon's body exploded everywhere. At the same time, all of the other demons around the room had also self-destructed, blood painting the walls. "Not even I can do that…" Rena whispered. Syaoron turned his head to face her, "What do you mean? You did it with the others back in Hong Kong."

"They were all human; these are all demons, and normally we are only able to destroy one at a time using this power. I'd heard that the heir to the throne would be able to wipe out a whole demon army in one shot, but I never thought it was true as my mother had never used it in such a way…"

"Well, there's your proof."

Sakura turned to her mother's body, placing her hand over her mother's eyes. "Rest in peace, dear mother." She whispered, watching as her mother's body disintegrated into tiny white feathers and disappearing to the heavens.

**HOLY CRAP BRO! So, I bet you're all like DAFUQ? Oh, and I bet you're all wondering what's going on with Chii and Fai right? Don't worry, I haven't forgotten :D I'll hopefully make everything a little more clearer in the next chapter! Just a few more to go :') **

**Review please? I LOVE YOU OMG.**


	36. Heaven's Palace

**One or two more chapters :3 who likes leggo? **

Feathers flew through the large rectangular window of the large castle study, whispering against Yukito's ears. Finishing writing the last report, he stood up and left the room, walking into the main hall. "We must go retrieve the young lady." He announced to the guards in the room as he walked past them. A rather gruff looking man stepped forward, following Yukito out of the main hall and out to the large, long path leading up to two large golden gates. Yuui followed behind, wings spanning out behind him.

Chii and Fai stood at the gate holding hands, waiting for the three to meet up with them. "Syaoran and the others are down there with Sakura and Rena; they're waiting for us." Fai said. "Oh goody, let's go then." Yuui smirked at his twin brother before taking flight, following the other two. "I hope Sakura is alright." Chii mumbled to herself.

Syaoran held Sakura's hand as they walked out of the building, tired and exhausted from everything they had been through that day. Everyone else was cleaning up the mess inside with much distaste, but it was something that had to be done.

Sakura sat on the soft green grass under the morning sunlight, feeling the warmth of the rays on her soft white skin. She looked at her hands, unable to believe what had just happened inside. "It's so hard to believe…" She murmured to herself. Syaoran sat down next to her, embracing her. "I'm sorry for hiding the truth from you-about myself and my family." His eyes were warm, with a hint of guilt. Sakura smiled and lifted her hand up to his cheek, "It's alright, I understand." Syaoran relaxed into her warmth, feeling at ease by her side. "Your wings are beautiful." He whispered to her. Sakura smiled, "I'm still getting used to them." She admitted.

Rena and Syaoron walked up to them, finding Sakura fast asleep in Syaoran's lap. Rena knelt down, looking at her sister's face. "I'm not surprised she's fast asleep, but I would've thought that she'd at least put her-oh wait, never mind." Rena laughed quietly. "I don't think that she knows how to do that yet, even though it's quite easy." Syaoran said quietly, careful not to wake his girlfriend.

They looked up as Sora and Tiriel came running out, laughing hysterically. Rena and the two boys looked at them with raised eyebrows, wanting to know what was so hysterical. "Care to tell us what you're laughing at?" Syaoran asked two sisters, who were bending over holding their stomachs that were sore from laughing, "OH GOD, PLEASE DON'T ASK!" Sora laughed loudly. "Well, you see, we were joking about some things is all." Tiriel laughed. Rena and the two boys nodded slowly, still having no idea what they were going on about. Rena turned around when she noticed five familiar presences behind them. The laughing ceased, Sora and Tiriel standing up straight. The boys looked up, seeing Chii and Fai walking with Yuui, Yukito and another person. Kanade came walking out shortly after, helping Tomoyo who was limping. "Sakura?" Tomoyo called out. Sakura awoke from her sleep, rubbing her eyes. "Tomoyo…?" she said sleepily. Tomoyo fell to her knees, pulling Sakura into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're alright!" Sakura cried, hugging her friend back. "I'm sorry for worrying you," Tomoyo said softly. Sora knelt down beside Tomoyo, poking her in the shoulder. "Hey Tomoyo, don't forget about your husband." Sora snickered, pointing at the rather gruff looking man next to Yukito. Tomoyo looked up, "Sorry to worry you, Kurogane." Tomoyo smiled at him. He grunted at her, acknowledging her apology.

Sakura looked at the three newcomers; she recognised Yuui, but she didn't know the other two. She remembered Tomoyo talking about someone she loved, but she didn't know that Tomoyo was married. From the look on Syaoran's face, neither did he. The same was with Rena and Syaoron, but Sora and the two girls seemed to know.

Sakura held on tight to Syaoran as the two new strangers approached her, "Please, Lady Sakura, do not be afraid." Yukito said, kneeling down in front of her so that they were face to face. "Who are you?" Sakura asked. "I am the priest of your heavenly court, my lady. My name is Yukito, and I serve your family." Yukito answered kindly. "Why are you here?" Sakura asked cautiously. "We are here to take you back to the high courts of heaven for your coronation ceremony."

Syaoran butted into the conversation. "I'm sorry, but don't you think that it's a bit soon?"

"They are demanding a new queen, and I'm sure she'd be much happier up there than down here."

"But that means that she'll be forced into marrying…" Syaoran's voice was full of uncertainty and worry for his girlfriend. Sakura looked up at Syaoran, confused. "Syaoran, what do you mean?" she asked. Syaoran didn't speak. Rena nudged him with her foot, telling him to explain what he meant. Hesitantly, he started explaining. "The coronation ceremony…well…it consists of a marriage, but before that is the purification ritual. At the wedding the blessings of the gods and goddesses are given."

"I guess…if it were you that I were marrying…I wouldn't mind…" Sakura mumbled, twiddling her fingers and blushing. "Are you sure about this Sakura?" he asked. "I made up my mind that I'd never leave you when we…" she trailed off, blushing even more. "Alright, but you can back out anytime you want to if you're unsure."

"Alright."

Yukito stood up, holding out his hand to Sakura. "Shall we leave now?" he asked her as she took his hand to stand up. "There's no time like the present, I suppose." She replied. Sakura turned to Sora, Tiriel and Kanade, who were standing there stone shocked. "Sora?"

"Ma-married huh? So young…Well, I guess there's no helping it!" Sora changed from being completely shocked to being absolutely cheerful in a second. Everyone face-palmed, "You haven't changed." Yuui smirked. Sora blushed, "Well LET'S GET GOING SHALL WE?" she said, spreading her wings and disappearing into the sky. Everyone followed her; Sakura receiving help from Syaoran during their flight to steady herself.

They came to a gate high up in the skies, entering it and entering into another realm. The other side was a lot greener and cherry blossom tree's flowered all around. The main city was full of white buildings and angels rushing around fulfilling their daily duties. In the centre of the city, surrounded by a marble wall, was a large castle made of crystal and marble. "I haven't been here in ages." Sora said, stretching her back. "It's amazing…" Sakura whispered. "Come, we shall go to the castle via the city. Brace yourself, Lady Reina, Lady Rena; the lower class angels have been awaiting your return." Yukito smiled.

The angels all gathered around the edges of the path leading up to the castle, exchanging whispers and murmurs while celebrating the return of their royals. Sakura felt uncomfortable with her wings showing, knowing that it drew attention straight to her; the heir to the throne.

Once they'd reached the castle gates and entered the walls, she felt less anxious. Sakura looked at her surroundings, taking in all of the detail and beautiful scenery of the gardens. The two large marble doors surrounded by diamond pillars opened for them as they approached. They were led into the main hall, where Yukito told Sakura that Sora would give her a tour of the castle while Syaoran and the others did a few things. Yuui was told to go along with Sora and Sakura, to keep the two in line.

Sakura, Sora and Yuui headed off in one direction, while the others headed off in another. Sakura was amazed by all of the beautiful architecture and interior design, taking in all of the sparkling diamond and marble designs. Sora showed her the different wings, the kitchens and then showed her to her room. "This is where we shall wait until they come find us!" Sora sang.

Walking in, Sakura was just as amazed at how beautiful the room looked as the rest of the castle grounds. Up by the windows was a very large bed, big enough for at least six or seven people. The bed frame was made of diamond, while the bed covers were white covered in gold embroidered roses. The walls were made of marble, with large arched windows leading to a beautiful marble balcony that had a beautiful view of the northern part of town. An antique chest of draws and a vanity were against the wall opposite the windows, while a large walk in wardrobe was placed next to the very last window, and an ensuite opposite the bed. A gold chandelier hang from the ceiling, with diamond drops handing from each light holder. "What do you think of your new room?" Yuui asked.

"It's so beautiful; I've never seen anything like this in my life."

"Chii and Fai have gone to retrieve your belongings from the mortal realm; they'll be back shortly."

"How will they know what's mine?"

"The aura attached to the items will appear gold."

Sakura ignored the whole aura thing, figuring that she would learn about everything as time went by. "Syaoran probably went with them to get his own crap." Sora chimed, walking over to the wardrobe, opening it. "Hey Sakura, you should take a look at what's been prepared for you through the years." Sora said. Sakura walked over, taking a look inside at all of the different outfits on clothes hangers and different types of shoes and jewellery. Many of the outfits had elaborate designs, in all different colours. "Crap…" Sakura widened her eyes. "This is going to be so much fun, don't you think?" Sora sang cheerfully. The door opened, revealing Kurogane and Tomoyo standing next to each other. "The priest wants to see you; we'll take you to him."

**BLURGLE BLUUUUUUR. Almost finished the story! YAYYYYYY. **


	37. Purification Rite

**Hmm, let's see how we go :)**

Sakura followed Tomoyo and Kurogane through the castle, passing many different diamond statues and decorations with gold though out their designs. They passed a large garden, many different roses and snap dragons decorating the area. Many different coloured orchards and hydrangeas also decorated the scene with their beautiful blossoms, with three large cherry blossom trees surrounding the area. Sakura decided that she'd have to try and find her way to the lovely garden later when she had free time, as she felt strangely attached to it in some way.

They passed a few more corridors before reaching two more large wooden doors with gold flowers and two angels painted on the doors. "We're here Sakura." Tomoyo said cheerfully, opening the doors to reveal Rena and Yukito sitting in the room.

The interior design of this large room was much like the others that she'd seen during her tour by Sora and Yuui; A simple gold chandelier hanging from the roof with candles that seemed to be lit by magic, marble walls and white carpet. Sakura looked around the room, seeing a large bookcase filled with many different history books about angels, gods, demons and even mankind, each in alphabetical order or order of their dates. A large mahogany desk was placed in the middle of the room, where Rena and Yukito sat. Light filtered through the windows, keeping Sakura comfortable due to her fear of dark rooms with people she didn't really know in them.

Rena gestured to the seat in front of them, waiting for Sakura to sit down and make herself comfortable. Sakura sat down in the large cushioned chair, wondering what she'd been called for. Tomoyo and Kurogane left the three in the room, closing the door behind them as they exited the room. "Is there something wrong…?" Sakura asked, feeling a little uneasy. Rena smiled at her sister, "There's nothing wrong at all, we just wanted to talk to you about preparations for the coronation ceremony." Her voice was cheerful, allowing Sakura to calm herself and feel at ease. "Oh, that's ok then." Sakura sighed with relief. Yukito addressed Sakura, "Princess, do you know about the different time flow between our realm and the mortal realm?" he asked her. Sakura looked confused, so he assumed that she didn't. "Well, down in the mortal realm it is currently the start of January, yes?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well up here it's about a month until your birthday; the first of April."

"Ok…"

"The purification rite is performed twenty eight days before the coronation ceremony. As you are nearly seventeen, you will perform your coronation ceremony on the day of your seventeenth birthday, as that is the eligible age for marriage for an angel."

Sakura's mind was spinning. "Alright…so when do I start…?"

"When the clock strikes midnight tonight."

"Oh…k…what do I have to do for this purification ritual?"

Yukito explained everything in detail, though all that Sakura got from what he said was that she wasn't allowed to make contact with anyone, had to sit in front of the Shrine of the Gods praying or something like that, and she wasn't allowed to eat any meat. She left the room, disappointed with her restrictions.

She found herself lost on her way back to her room, standing in a hallway that she couldn't remember anything about. Curiosity took over her, and she found herself walking through the wide corridor where numerous paintings were hanging from the walls; many of people she didn't recognise. One of the paintings was of her mother and who she assumed to be her real father, with a younger version of Touya standing by her mother. They were all wearing elaborate clothing, rimmed with gold or silver. Looking closer, Sakura noticed that her mother was holding two little infants, probably around eighteen months old.

She continued to look at the different paintings along the walls, stopping at another of a girl that looked exactly the same as her, around the age of seven. Down the bottom of the painting Rena's name was painted in neat cursive gold paint, with the year and artists name at the bottom. She recognised the artists name; Tiriel Li. Sakura didn't think that Tiriel was the artist type, but her name was written there, and she couldn't deny the similar style of writing on the painting to her handwriting. "It's a sad picture, isn't it?" a voice came from behind Sakura. She span around to see Tiriel standing there in rather casual attire, with her golden hair up in a ponytail. "Rena does look sad in this painting…" Sakura admitted, looking back at the large framed picture on the wall. "One of my many abilities is capturing the true feelings of one's heart in a painting. She's always felt guilty for your disappearing, always felt that it should have been her." Tiriel told Sakura. "In a way, I'm glad she wasn't the one taken; I'd never want her to go through what I had to go through. It's not her fault, besides I don't think I would have met Syaoran if it hadn't happened."

"You've a very kind heart, Sakura."

"Really…?"

"Well I can't see any other reason as to why my brother fell for you, apart from your good looks, lineage, you know…"

Sakura laughed, then wondered what her sister's image would have been like if she hadn't been taken from her family. She figured that it would have probably been of the two of them laughing happily with each other. "Sorry Sakura, I have to attend to some errands right now; would you like me to escort you back to your room or somewhere in particular?" Tiriel asked. Sakura shook her head, "No, it's alright. I'll find my way, and I'm sort of having fun exploring." Tiriel smiled, "Alright, see you later then."

The two parted and headed off in different directions. Sakura continued to walk the way she'd already been heading, turning the corner and bumping into someone, falling backwards onto the stone floor. "Ow!" she said, hitting the ground. "Sorry Sakura, are you alright?" Sakura opened her eyes to see Syaoran standing there holding out his hand to help her up. "Hey Syaoran, where did you come from?" Sakura asked, taking his hand so that he could help lift her up off of the ground. "I just got back from retrieving our belongings." He replied, fixing up her dress that had changed back to the one she was wearing before the whole fight with her kidnapper father. "Oh, so I'm guessing you mean literally everything?"

"Except for the furniture…yeah…"

"Hm, I kind of want to unpack my things now…"

Syaoran looked at her, "Chii and Fai took your things to your room-

"_Our_ room." She corrected.

"Yeah, yeah. Shall I take you back to _our_ room so that _we_ can unpack _our_ things then?"

"Sounds good!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, laughing and taking her hand and leading her through the castle and back to their room. Inside, Sora and Yuui were sitting on the floor with their legs crossed. "I lost it the moment I saw you." Sora said to Yuui. "I know; I'm just that amazing." He said. Syaoran and Sakura felt like they'd just walked into a somewhat private conversation, "Umm, I'm sorry?" Syaoran announced their presence. Sora looked at them, "I'm talking about The Game." She said. Sakura sighed with relief. "Well it seems that someone has a dirty mind." Yuui teased the two. Sakura stuck out her tongue, and walked over to her bed where several large boxes and cases had been placed on top. "How did they get all of this back…?" she mumbled to herself, opening one of the boxes to reveal her clothes. "Oh, those two are very talented at turning large objects into key chains. I mean, if you look at her phone charm it's a whole bunch of different little animals; they're actually stuffed toys from Fai." Sora laughed. "Alright then…" Syaoran mumbled, helping Sakura unpack her things. Sora sat there for a minute, then jumped up onto her feet. "I'LL HELP SAKURA!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Syaoran and Yuui glared at her, ears ringing. Sakura just continued unpacking her things, deciding to ignore the whole glaring scene.

It took roughly three or four hours to unpack everything and sort it into piles based on what they were, with the breakables on the bed and anything else on the floor. Sora was amusing herself with one of the crystal ornaments, placing it in the sunlight coming through the window making light reflect off of the object and around the room in different colours. Sakura started putting the clothes she'd gathered as either presents or already owned and walked over to her wardrobe to put the dresses away before putting her other items in her chest of draws.

She was glad that she didn't have to use much space in the chest of draws as all she had to place in them was her underwear and a few tops and skirts, as well as a pair of jeans, whereas Syaoran's clothing took up most of the space in them. This came as a relief because she felt like she was going to end up putting the poor chest of draws to waste.

Finally, when Yuui chased Sora out of the room, Syaoran and Sakura were alone. "I heard that you would be finding out about the purification ritual today." Syaoran murmured, putting his shirts away. "Yeah, I was pulled in to see Yukito and Rena earlier." Sakura replied unhappily. "What did they tell you? You don't sound very happy about it." Syaoran looked at her, putting his pants into the wooden draws. "It sucks; I can't make contact with anyone or eat meat, and I have to pray in front of The Shrine of The Gods or something like that for several hours, all for twenty eight days starting tomorrow."

"But just think; we'll be getting married."

"You're looking forward to that aren't you?"

"Of course."

Sakura laughed and hugged him, kissing him. "Stay with me until midnight, please?" She asked him. Syaoran smiled, his eyes warm and inviting. "Whatever you wish for, my dear." He replied. Sakura planted her lips to his, staying like that for a while before parting as the door flung open. Rena stood there, panting. She seemed to look relieved when she saw Sakura standing there with her arms around Syaoran's neck, looking clueless at her sister standing in the doorway. "Oh thank goodness." She sighed.

**Well what happened there? Haha, so I'd really like to know what you thought pleaaaase. I love you all. Review? PLEASE OMG.**


	38. Guilt

**Hmm, so why was Rena so worked up? Let's find out!**

Sakura, Rena, Syaoran, Syaoron and Sora were all sitting on the floor in Sakura's and Syaoran's room quietly. Rena was somewhat irritated, while Sora was pissing herself laughing on the floor. Sakura and Syaoran were still confused as to what was going on, waiting for an explanation. "So, what happened?" Syaoran asked. Sora was still laughing hysterically, while Rena crossed her arms over her chest, "Hmph." That left Syaoron to explain everything. "Well Sora told Rena something about Sakura disappearing, so dear Rena freaked out and ran off before Sora could tell her she was kidding. I could tell Sora was just messing around because of how much she was over exaggerating everything and the fact she'd go after Sakura straight away if she did." He explained casually. Sakura gave Sora a disapproving look, "Sora. Apologise." She demanded. Sora immediately stopped laughing, surprised by how much Sakura seemed to be annoyed with her. Sora felt guilty, and apologised to Rena. "I'm sorry Rena, what I did was very inconsiderate of me. Please accept my apology." Everyone turned their heads to Sakura, including Rena, wondering how she managed to get Sora to do apologise. "What?" Sakura asked puzzled. "Nothing, it's just that not many can get Sora to apologise on the spot apart from Yuui." Syaoran answered, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Oh…Is that a good thing?" she asked. "Yes, actually it is." Yuui said, walking into the room and over to Rena. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she immediately sat up straight. "Hi Yuui…" She was smiling, but on the inside she was dreading something. "I have some things to talk to you about, how about you come with me?" he told her, rather than requesting. "No, it's alright, everything's fine here; right guys?" her voice shook. "Hmm, I don't know. What do you think Rena?" Syaoron asked, turning to his girlfriend. "Huh?" she asked, confused. "Hmm, yeah I'm not so sure either." Syaoran smirked at his sister, who was pleading to be saved from what was to come. "Well that settles it; you're coming with me." Yuui said, literally dragging her out of the room.

The four teens watched, amused. Sakura and Rena were confused as to what was going on, so Syaoran explained. "I thought you knew that those two were married?" he said to the two girls. "Wait, they're married!?" Rena exclaimed. "Yeah, they have been for…oh I lost count of the years."

"Isn't Sora twenty three?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm, so that means they've been married for five years then." Syaoran said.

"Everything makes sense now, she's so adorable." Sakura laughed.

"Even so, I wonder why she was so scared to go with Yuui…" Rena wondered. The two boys looked at each other, an all knowing look on their grinning faces. "I don't think you'd want to know." Syaoron said. The two sisters looked at each other and shrugged, "Alright then." Sakura said.

_~Three Days Later~_

Sakura could feel irritation rising within her as she stormed through the castle that, since her arrival, she already knew quite well. A couple of the maids were running after her, calling out her name. "Lady Reina, please; be reasonable!" the young maid called out, trying to catch up to her. "I refuse to even see them! Forget it!" Sakura shouted, picking up her pace. She picked up the front of her long white gown and began to run through the castle and out into her favourite garden.

She headed for the large cherry blossom tree in the middle of the three, climbing it to get away from her maids. She reached a height she was comfortable with, and sat herself on the large branch sighing.

_-Flashback-_

Sakura stood in the large entrance hall, looking at three different people dressed in formal attire. "Princess, these are your tutors for your studies." Yukito told her, introducing her to them. She smiled at the three standing before her, "It's nice to meet you." She said. The two on the left smiled, but the girl who seemed to be about two years older than Sakura, didn't. Instead she turned her head away and said coldly, "Why should I teach someone who couldn't even save their mother?"

Sakura looked at her, anger entering her voice. "Get out-all of you!"

_-End Flashback-_

It was possibly the most vulnerable time for Sakura, as she couldn't touch anyone even if she wanted to. Tears fell down her face as she remembered her mother disappearing before her very eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you…" she whispered, leaning her forehead on her knees.

There was rustling below her, and Syaoran popped up beside her on another branch. "I heard about what happened." He said quietly. Sakura didn't look at him, "It's my-

"It's not your fault that your mother died so don't blame yourself. It was the fault of that disgusting man who started all of this."

"Even so, she was protecting me."

"I think she'd be happy to know that you, Rena and everyone else is safe from serious harm. Your mother wouldn't want you to feel guilty for the loss of her life."

"I wish I could see her again, that's all I want."

Syaoran wanted so desperately to embrace his lover, to comfort her more than he could right now. An eerie silence sat between them, waiting to be broken. "I don't want outsiders to teach me." Sakura stated. She still felt uncomfortable with people she didn't know, and she was still uncomfortable with Yukito and Kurogane as well as everyone else she didn't know well in the castle. "Maybe we should go talk to Yukito then." Syaoran suggested, starting his descend to the ground. Sakura followed, deciding that she should talk to Yukito about it, but she didn't want to go alone.

Feet hitting soft grass, she followed at a safe distance behind Syaoran. He seemed to be leading her to Yukito, as if knowing that she still wasn't feeling comfortable with these people. "Do you know that I'm still uncomfortable with the people in the castle?" she asked curiously. "I know everything that you like, don't like, need, want." He replied. Sakura blushed, following behind him.

The three visitors had been sent away, and the nineteen year old who insulted Sakura was punished severely. No one blamed Sakura for her actions, knowing that they would do the same thing if in her position. She sat in a room with everyone, including Yukito and Kurogane, feeling quite unhappy with herself. Everyone had been telling her that it wasn't her fault, but she still felt horrible.

Sora decided to try and cheer Sakura up by telling her something that Rena did. "Hey Sakura, you should have seen how mad your sister was at that stupid chick who disrespected you! She walked up to her and full on slapped her across the face-sent her running from the castle!" Sora exclaimed. Sakura looked at Rena, who seemed to be feeling rather proud of herself for standing up for her family. "That girl may be born into a rich family, but she is no noble. She needed to learn her place." Rena said smugly. Sakura looked into her sister's eyes, noticing a hint of grief hidden behind her smile. It was then that she realised that she wasn't the only one feeling guilty for what had happened in past events, and gave herself a mental slap in the face. She stood up in front of everyone, "I'm sorry for my immaturity; I know I am not the only one grieving over what has happened in the past, and I should not linger on it. I must do what I must to make everyone happier and keep the world balanced."

Everyone looked at her, surprised by her sudden resilience. Proud faces looked at her from all around, applauding her. "I'm guessing we shouldn't be getting outsiders to tutor you, so I'll assign the task to Fai, Yuui and…" Yukito stopped, looking around the room considering schedules of the others. His eyes darted to Syaoran, who raised his eyebrows. "You're joking, right?" Syaoran asked. "Would you mind taking on the task of mathematics?" Yukito asked. "Well, I don't see why not." Syaoran answered.

Both Rena and Sakura winced at the thought of maths, and now that Syaoran would be teaching them, it's not as if they could simply ditch-he'd just chase them down and drag them back to the study.

"Well Lady Sakura, are you happy with those choices?" Yukito asked, his eyes kind. Sakura snapped out of her daze, "Oh! Yes, that's fine…" she answered quickly. Sora stared at Sakura with a straight face, "Now this could be interesting." She said, still with a straight face.

**Eheh, Sora's evil. Probably around 40 chapters I think. LET'S FIND OUT. Review?**


	39. Coronation, Wedding, Royal Guard

**Chapter 39 bitches! Sorry I'm really excited :P if you take offence, please accept my apology as I mean no harm.**

**So Syaoran does something very special for Sakura's birthday, read and find out ;)**

It was the night before the wedding, and Sakura couldn't sleep at all. She was nervous yet excited at the same time. She tossed and turned in her bed, unable to find a comfortable position. She looked at the small clock beside her bed; it was twelve thirty a.m. in the morning, and she had to be up at seven for preparations. Sakura rolled over and looked out her window at the clear sky, stars spread across the sky like glitter on black paper. Somehow they took away all of her worries, relaxing her mind and allowing her to fall asleep.

Syaoran seemed to be experiencing the same problem; worrying about the day of the wedding and a few other things such as what he was going to do with the present he'd gotten for Sakura for the day of her birthday. They shared the same birthday, but regardless he always bought her something. He wondered if she'd like what he'd gotten her, if she'd be happy with it. He'd spoken to Yukito about the present, and he'd said that it would be alright to be given to her as part of the coronation ceremony. He started counting sheep in order to help himself fall asleep, and it worked pretty well. He got bored, drifted off, and fell asleep.

Syaoran woke up to his brother whacking him over the face with a pillow, holding Syaoran's clothes for the wedding. "Stop whacking my face."

"Oh good, you're awake."

"Yes, now stop hitting my face."

"Get dressed, before Sora runs in and jumps on your face."

Syaoron walked out of the room, leaving his brother to get up and do what he needs to do. He rolled out of bed, standing up and walking over to the ensuite of the room that wasn't his, but he was just staying in because of the purification rites. He walked over to the shower and turned on the water, stripping and hopping in. He showered quickly and got dressed, leaving the room to go and eat breakfast in the dining room.

Sora entered Sakura's room with a dressing gown for her, "Sakura, it's morning, get up." She said loudly. Sakura groaned and rolled over. Sora walked over to the bed, pulling back the covers and dragging Sakura out of bed and over to the shower. "Undress yourself and have a shower, breakfast is in ten minutes." Sora said, before walking over out and closing the bathroom door behind her. Sakura stepped into the warm water, washing herself using her favourite cherry blossom body wash.

Sora was waiting outside the bathroom door with a fluffy pink dressing gown. Sakura slipped into it, letting Sora tie it around her waist for her. "Sakura, there are so many preparations for your wedding; the food's been sorted, we've fixed up the decorations, and you need to be in your dress by ten."

"What's for breakfast?"

"Fruit salad, French toast and your choice of tea or apple juice."

"Apple juice."

"On it."

Breakfast went by quickly, and so did the next two hours. Sakura stood in front of her mirror wearing her wedding dress; a beautiful white gown fitted down to her hips, with gorgeous gold embroidery along the top of the strapless dress, as well as gold embroidery along the hem of the skirt. A very long cloak was placed around her shoulders, also decorated with the same golden embroidery of roses and vines. Gold bands sat on her upper arms, and she wore a gold choker with wings engraved into the gold and a small diamond between each feather. The earrings she wore were diamond roses with a thin round piece of gold hanging from them. Tiriel, Sora and Kanade stood behind her. "Alright, dress is all good. Hair-sit." Tiriel said, pointing to the chair in front of the white vanity with the accessories that would be used to decorate her hair with.

Sakura sat, allowing Sora to do her nails and Tiriel to do her hair. Tiriel's hands were gentle, pulling her hair into a neat little bun and clipping it into place with a white flower clip that had crystal beads hanging from it. "No tiara…?" Sakura asked confused. "Oh, nah, we figured this would look regal enough." Tiriel said simply. "I like it." Sakura smiled. Sora was quick with the French manicure, getting it done in less than twenty minutes. She added some strawberry lip gloss and a little bit of white eye shadow to complete the look. "How many guest are there going to be present?" Sakura asked. "Roughly about five hundred. Will you be alright if we go and get changed?" Sora asked. "That's fine, I think I need some time to myself anyway…" Sakura replied.

They left the room, leaving her to settle herself and her nerves. Rena knocked on the door, entering when Sakura told her to. She wore a pink chiffon dress, with a small silver tiara on her head. "Here's your bouquet sweetie, and happy birthday." Rena said, handing Sakura a bouquet of white cherry blossoms and roses. "Happy birthday to you too Rena, thank you so much." Sakura said, smiling. "Don't forget your shoes, and good luck. I'll give you your present tonight." Rena winked. "Thanks Rena, I'll give you yours when you give me mine." Sakura giggled. Rena laughed and looked at the clock on the wall. "It's time!" she announced.

Sakura stood at the doors, watching as her bridesmaids took their places up at the red carpeted stage. Finally, her cue came, and she began her slow, long walk up the aisle. She could feel the eyes of everyone on her, making her feel really embarrassed. Everyone's jaws dropped at her beauty as she walked down the aisle. She felt calmer when she saw Syaoran's smiling face looking at her, and finally reaching the steps, held her hand out for Syaoran to take and begin walking up the stairs, taking her place in front of the alter. "We shall begin the ceremony." Yukito announced. Sakura took in a deep breath, relaxing herself.

They exchanged vows, placing the rings on each other's fingers. The inside of Syaoran's gold wedding band had words engraved on the inside:

_Always and Forever _

Syaoran smiled, placing Sakura's ring on her finger; a gold ring with a diamond in the middle, and two feather shapes engraved on either side.

"You may now kiss the bride."

The two kissed passionately, embracing each other. There was applause from everyone in the audience, and cheers from some of them.

It was time for the crowning of the queen, and everyone was waiting with anticipation for the viewing of the beautiful head accessory. Sakura sat in in the throne room on the large red cushioned seat, awaiting the priest's presence.

Yukito slowly walked over to Sakura, holding a finely crafted platinum tiara with three small emeralds held in place by the platinum. "Today is the ceremony of her highness, Princess Reina Sakura, of the day of her birth, marriage, and coronation. Today, she claims her royal birth rites, after completing the purification rite during the last twenty eight days. After this platinum tiara, crafted by her husband Syaoran Li, is placed atop her royal head, she will receive the blessings of the gods and goddesses, becoming Queen. Princess Rena Sakura will now place the tiara on top of Princess Reina Sakura's head." Yukito turned to Rena, handing her the platinum tiara. Sakura's eyes flicked towards her husband when she heard that the tiara was crafted by him, happiness overwhelming her. Rena stood in front of Sakura, placing the tiara softly on her head.

_Close your eyes_

Sakura closed her eyes, obeying the whispers around her. She found herself in another place, surrounded by mist and flowers below her. Two figures were walking towards her through the mist, Sakura only just barely making out their appearance. "Princess Sakura." A female voice greeted through the mist. Sakura curtseyed, then stood up straight. She found herself looking at a very attractive woman with long golden hair and deep purple eyes, wearing a very light blue dress that created the illusion of the sky. The man beside her was also blonde, and seemed to have the same deep purple eyes as the woman next to him, and was wearing white. "You are to be the new queen, yes?" the blonde haired man asked. Sakura nodded, "Yes, sir." She said. They both smiled warmly, "Please, no need to be so formal." The woman said. Then she began, "Becoming queen is a huge task; you become the bridge between worlds, the protector of the angels and the human realm. You and your husband will carry out this task together, helping one another in times of need, and you will perform any task given to you by the gods and goddesses."

Somehow, Sakura instantly understood the terms, as if they were helping her bear the weight. "However, as you complete your tasks, we will watch over you-protecting and aiding you." The blonde man said. Sakura knew this was something only she could do, and accepted it. "I accept the tasks and responsibility." She stated. "You shall receive our blessings, Queen Reina Sakura." The two gods said, fading into the mist.

Sakura's eyes shot open, light illuminating the new queen. Applause filled the room as Sakura stood up and stepped forward. She waited for the clapping to die before making her speech. "As of today, I will be your protector, and your queen." She announced. Once again, applause filled the hall and Sakura took her place by her new husband, Syaoran. She continued her speech, walking over to the front of the throne holding hands with Syaoran. "During this past month, I have gotten to know many of the staff in the castle, something I could not do in the past due to a series of unfortunate events. Some of these people are people that, if I had not met them, I possibly may have died by the hands of our enemy.'

Syaoran looked at his lover, wondering where she was going with this. She looked up into his eyes; they were full of amusement and wonder, love and affection. There were gasps from the audience when they heard the word 'enemy'.

'Others have helped me around the castle, protecting me from potential dangers that may have arisen, and I'd like to ask these people to be part of _my_ royal guard.'

There was silence throughout the entire hall once again. She continued her speech; 'May I ask these people to step forward when I call their names please; Sora of the Fleeting Skies, Tiriel of the Blazing Sunsets, Kanade of the Mysterious Midnight; these three sisters are three of the most deadliest angels I have ever met. Thank you so much.' Sakura hugged and kissed the three girls on the cheek, handing them each a silver ring with their own insignia on it. 'How you choose to wear this ring is up to you; please take care of yourselves while working and during your everyday lives.'

A loud round of applause filled the room, cheers erupting from everyone in the hall. Once again, Sakura waited for the cheers to die down before continuing. 'Chii, the Soft Whispering Flower, Fai and Yuui, the Magicians; these three display the most amazing magic I have ever seen. Thank you for always looking out for me.' Sakura once again hugged each of them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek like she did with the three girls, and handed each of them a silver ring with their own insignia on it like she did with the others. Once again, a round of applause and cheers erupted from the crowd and died down before Sakura continued. "Last but not least, Tomoyo, the Breaker of Mysteries, and Kurogane, the Swift and Deadly; thank you for your services to me during the past years, I am truly thankful. Please look after these rings and take care of yourselves.'

She handed the two the rings to them, followed by a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She turned to Rena and Syaoron, smiling softly. "Syaoron, please take care of my sister; I can only trust you with this."

"Of course, your highness." He bowed to his new queen.

Sakura turned to the audience, ending her speech. "Thank you for sharing this special day with us, you have my gratitude and respect. I hope that in the future I can gain your respect."

Out of pure respect, everyone dropped down on one knee and bowed their heads; a sign of respect towards the queen. Sakura felt that if her subjects were to trust her, she mustn't break that trust.

**THIS ISN'T THE END YET! I STILL HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER TO WRITE. THIS ONE IS REALLY LONG HOLY CRAP. Bye I have work now.**


	40. News

**Lucky Last chapter 40! So my five hour shift at work wasn't as bad as I thought! I'm so happy! MONEYYYYY**

**Disclaimer: Wow I haven't done one of these in forever-I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, and I never will ;_;**

It had been six months since the wedding, and everything was very peaceful. Sakura and Rena hated doing their studies, and would constantly hide from the boys whenever it was time for their mathematical studies.

It was on such a day that Sakura had discretely left the castle before her studies to hide from her loving husband in the city. It was gorgeous sunny weather, and a soft light breeze blew through Sakura's caramel hair as she walked through the city, checking to see how things were with everyone. She received hello's from all of the shop keepers, and hugs from some of the children who would come running up to her. One of the shop keepers that Sakura knew well waved and greeted her, "Escaping your studies again, My Lady?" the kind elderly woman asked. Sakura smiled guiltily, "As usual." She answered. The woman laughed and handed Sakura an apple, "Say hello to your husband for me, and take this apple as a token of my gratitude for watching out for everyone." She smiled and walked back into her small little shop, serving her customers. Sakura smiled and continued her walk through the city, ducking into one of the shops when she saw Sora and Syaoran walking together, looking for her. "Oops…" she mumbled to herself.

Syaoran was becoming worried and irritated about his wife that had just disappeared from the castle and ditched her studies-and him. "I really wish she wouldn't do this; she could at least take someone with her." Syaoran muttered to his sister, who was scanning the area. "I know what you mean, but she's your wife." Sora snorted. "Shush you." Syaoran said, continuing his search for his mischievous wife.

Sakura watched as Sora and Syaoran walked past the shop she was in, and hid behind on of the large bookcases from view. She heard someone enter the shop as the bell above the entrance rang, alerting the shop keeper. "Alright Sakura, you can come out now." Syaoran's voice came from the other side of the bookcase, and Sakura knew she was busted. She stepped out from her hiding spot, "Caught me hun." She giggled. Syaoran looked at his wife, finding it hard to stay mad at her. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the shop, waving over at Sora who was standing at a jewellery store. She looked up, "Go on without me; I'll catch up!" she called out.

Sakura hummed a peaceful tune on the walk back, feeling rather cheerful. "Sakura." Syaoran said her name, waiting for her to respond. "Mm?" she acknowledged her husband. "I really wish you wouldn't just randomly disappear on me. It's been happening a lot more frequently, I'm starting to get worried." He said, squeezing her hand. Sakura stopped humming her tune, and slowed her pace. "I'm sorry; I've had a lot on my mind recently, and I needed to get away from the castle." Sakura said. Syaoran stopped and looked at his wife. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking her in the eyes. She looked away, and continued walking. "I'll tell you later; this isn't the right time or place." She returned to humming her peaceful tune, and walked slightly more ahead of Syaoran than she normally would until they reached the castle.

Walking into the study, Rena and Syaoron sat waiting for Sakura and Syaoran. Rena looked rather unhappy to be sitting in the study with her maths book open in front of her, with Syaoron watching her closely in case she tried to run for it. Sakura sat down next to her sister, and wrote something on the side of her sisters page. It was a sort of letter code that only the two of them knew, so no one else could read it. They came up with it when they had some spare time together, in case they wanted to say things to each other that they didn't want the boys to know about.

Rena read the small neat handwriting, eyes widening. She wrote something underneath it with two question marks and looked at her sister, waiting for an answer. Sakura shook her head, and the two girls received stares from the boys. "Care to share?" Syaoron asked. Rena looked at her fiancé with a straight face and smiled, "Not my place to say."

"Not right now, maybe at dinner." Sakura mumbled, writing down one of the equations.

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged, deciding that it would be best not to push the matter any further as they both knew that if they wanted to talk about it, then they would.

Sakura sat at the dinner table, picking the mushroom out of the meal and putting it on the side of the plate. She was being unusually picky, and she felt quite nauseated by the sight of the vegetable. Sora noticed that she looked a little pale, and asked Sakura if she was alright. "Sakura, is anything wrong?" she asked. Sakura continued to pick the mushroom out of the pie filling, wondering how she should word her answer. "Well…I'm not entirely sure how to say it…" she admitted, twirling the silver fork around in her hand. Syaoran, who was sitting next to her, placed his hand on top of hers. "It's alright, just say it." He said calmly. Sakura looked at him, feeling uncomfortable and unsure. "Promise you won't freak out or get mad?" she asked. "Why would I?" he asked. After not receiving an answer, he pressed the matter further. "Sakura, seriously, what's wrong?"

"Um…well…you see…I'm sort of…pregnant…" she turned bright red when everyone's jaws dropped. She looked at Syaoran, who seemed to be trying to figure out how to react. "DAMMIT SYAORAN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO USE PROTECTION I mean congratulations." Sora said. Chii stood up and hugged Sakura, "That's great Sakura! Congratulations!" she smiled, then looked at Syaoran. "Looks like someone is a little shocked." Rena laughed. "Syaoran…?" Sakura called out his name. He looked at her, worry and happiness filling his eyes. "That's great, I'm glad." He finally answered. Sakura sighed with relief, glad that he didn't get mad or upset in any way.

Everyone congratulated her throughout dinner, and all sorts of different topics popped up in conversation regarding babies and children as well as pregnancy. Some of them were really strange, although most of the obscure ones came from Sora. "I heard that sometimes, pregnant women turn into ducks if they stay up too late." Sora said with a completely straight face. What was worth was that she was completely serious. Everyone stared at her, unable to believe what they'd just heard. "You're joking, right?" Fai said.

"I'm completely serious!"

"Oh my god." Yuui muttered.

"What?"

"Just where did you hear this?" Yuui asked his wife.

"I was reading some fictional novel…"

"Please stop getting fiction and non-fiction mixed up." Fai said.

Yuui looked at Sora, who was glaring at Fai. "I always wondered why you didn't want children, guess I just found out." He said. Sora looked at Yuui, smiling. She giggled innocently, then ran out of the room before Yuui could say anything else. He ran after her, leaving everyone else at the table either completely freaked out, or trying not to cry at Sora's stupidity.

After dinner and a few evening activities, it had gotten pretty late. Sakura stood on her balcony, looking up at the starry sky. She felt Syaoran slide a hand around her waist and pull her close to him, feeling his soft lips brush against her shoulder. She turned to him and kissed him gently, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you looking forward to our future with our child?" he asked her softly. Sakura smiled, "I want our child to have the best future possible." She said.

"Me too." Syaoran said, kissing Sakura again. They looked out to the stars, wondering what their future would hold, and what kinds of mysterious events it held in store for them.

**That's the end of another story! I had so much fun writing this, and I have to say that Sora is my favourite OC ever. I put her in as a sort of character that would lighten up the story a little bit more with her whole crazy personality, and then there's the whole serious side that she has where she can beat the crap out of her enemies and get the information she needs. Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me throughout the whole story, and I really hope that you continue to read my fanfiction stories and review. Thankyou and goodbye for now!**


End file.
